


The taming of brothers and training of lovers.

by ChickInRed, Ikara



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: And whatever floats Donnie's boat, BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Starts off slow then heats up, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickInRed/pseuds/ChickInRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikara/pseuds/Ikara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find themselves in quite the predicament when Michelangelo's snooping goes to far, deals are made and bets are on. Can the boys survive their normally gentle brothers new idea of training?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Donatello sighed and pinched the brim of his nose, he’d been going back and forth with her for about twenty minutes now, and he was beginning to grow tired. “Come on, April.” He murmured into his Shell Cell, “You know he needs to be disciplined, and I don’t mean just a light tap on the butt either. If you don’t put him in his place he’s going to continue to walk all over you.”

_“Ugh, I know, but I’m so afraid of hurting him or pushing too hard, I mean…”_

“April.” Don interrupted. “You’re the alpha, the master. If you don’t convince him of that then you won’t be able to train him properly. You might as well quit right now.”

 _“Excuse me?”_ she huffed, _“I’m not going to quit, and I certainly won’t be giving him the satisfaction of winning. I’m the master here, not him!”_

“Well then get some rope, tie Casey down, strap on a dildo and plow his ass until he tells you you’re the master and then begs for release. Come on, proper discipline, I have faith in you, you can do it.”

 _“Fine.”_ Snapped April, and Don nearly dropped the phone, _“Then that’s exactly what I’m going to do!”_

Having fully expected at least ten more moments of back and forth banter, Donnie glanced at the phone and nodded at it, impressed with her sudden resolve. 

“Details.” He said slyly, “You must supply them.”

 _“Oh don’t worry.”_ Said April, her voice purring like silk through the Shell Cell’s speaker, _“If the night goes the way I hope it does, you’ll know about it first thing come tomorrow morning.”_

“Atta girl.” Don couldn’t help but praise, his lips twisting into a smile at the thought of Casey finally being put in his place. “I look forward to your call then.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up, Don still smirking as he tossed the Shell Cell down atop the coffee table where he’d been working. He’d finished his project a while ago, but with April having called, he hadn’t minded putting off testing it just a little while longer. 

He scooped up the little device, smooth on one side, buttons on the other, and examined it. It had been what, half an hour? Thirty-five minutes since he left his brothers to sit and think about their punishments? It was high time he go and inspect, see if they had learned anything from their individual disciplines.

Bringing the remote along, Donnie meandered up the creaky steps to their room. The further up he went, the heaver the air became, thick with musk, sweat and need. It was perfect.

“Hello bo~ys” he purred as he pushed open the door, “Have you missed me?”

Muffled cries echoed through the room as three thick muscled bodies strained against the ropes that bound them. Sweat trickled down emerald skin, their cocks out and desperate for attention, their owners whining, pleading behind their gags.

What a beautiful sight it was to behold, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael, collared as they should be, tied and restrained with different knots in three unique positions, all purposefully left to keep the vibrators in place, and their cocks untouched.

How did he ever get so lucky? Oh, wait, it was Michelangelo, his nosy little brother who had pushed him too far. He had thought his brother’s snooping would be the end of his fun time all together, only to have it turn into _this_. All three of them, twitching and panting, reliant on him to allow them the privilege of pleasure.

Such a wonderful day that was, so wonderful, that he could remember it like it was yesterday...


	2. Ch. 2

“Mikey!” 

Raphael’s roar echoed through the lair, bouncing off the walls and into every room.

“Come out, you little shit!”

There was no way Michelangelo hadn’t heard him, unless the jokester had completely hightailed it from the lair, which, after the stunt he pulled, was definitely a possibility. 

“Raph, hold on.” Called Leo, the lab door swinging shut. “Just take a second to cool off before…”

Teeth gritted, Raph spun on the spot, his fists clenched and ready to swing at the first person who came too close. “Don’t you even try to say anythin’ ‘ta me Leo. You were in on this, tryin’ ‘ta prove a point, I bet. Well guess what, it backfired. You hurt Don, and now I’m ‘gonna clobber the both of you!”

He took a threatening step towards his brother, hoping good old Fearless would give him the row he needed to blow off some steam, but Leo didn’t move. Instead his hands went up, away from his weapons and in such an obvious non-threatening display that attacking him would’ve been painfully dishonorable. 

“Just hold on a second.” Said Leo calmly, his gaze fixed on Raph, “Mikey came to me and told me a story that I found very hard to believe. When I told him that I didn’t believe him, Mikey proceeded to bring me down to the lab while the two of you were at the dump to show me, well, your, you know…” 

For the first time ever, Raph swore he saw Fearless blush, an awkward pause following it as Leo seemed to struggle with words. Jumping on an opportunity to make the all Fearless leader squirm, Raph smirked and said boldly, “Wha? You mean _my_ collar?” 

Sure enough, the green along Leo’s cheeks burned red, his older brother’s jaw snapping shut at the mere mention of the thing he’d been holding just minutes ago. 

Supremely satisfied by his reaction, Raph straightened up and continued, “Yeah, ok, you got me, we’re having sex. Big mystery solved. Now you’ve hurt Donny, called me out on it, and now can go off on a big old lecture of how we’re supposed to…”

“Raph!” Interrupted Leo, his voice stern despite how red his face still burned. “Nothing that happened was intentional, and as soon as I’m done talking things over with you then I’m going to go back in there and…”

A protective flair growled up from Raphael’s stomach, sending his temper roaring and ready to fight all over again. “Like hell you will!” he snarled, “Don’s got enough troubles as it is, and you two screwin’ with the one thing that’s made him happy in a long frickin’ time is sure as shell not helpin’! So back off him Leo, I mean it!”

“And this.” Said Leo, standing his ground, “Is why, when we discussed having a relationship, we agreed that having one together, as a whole, would be the only way to keep the team and our family together. Now you’re getting defensive of him and trying to tell me that I can’t go speak to my own brother? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.”

“Discussed, ha, yeah _right_!” Raph snarled back, “More like talked a big talk and then no one did shell about it.”

“Well apparently that’s not entirely true.” Said Leo a touch sarcastically, “Sounds like you made a move all on your own and just forgot to mention it to anyone else.”

“I didn’t make the move, Don did! You think this kink idea was mine?!” Raph snapped before he could stop himself, and as soon as the words left his lips he instantly regretted it. 

“What?” murmured Leo in near disbelief. “Donny?”

Raph closed his eyes and cursed his temper, wishing he’d just kept his big mouth shut. 

“Yeah, so?” he tried to say, “The guy’s allowed to go after what he wants, no big.”

“Raph.” Said Leo incredulously, “You barely listen to me, you’ve even defied Master Splinter, you’re impulsive, hotheaded, quick to temper. You don’t submit to anyone unless you’re tied down and drugged. Now I’m finding out that you’re not only doing it freely and without question, but you’re submitting sexually to the most docile brother we have? What’s going _on?_ ” 

Raph’s jaw worked side to side, a fine blush of his own beginning to creep up his neck to his cheeks as he struggled to figure out what to say. “Look, it’s a long story…” he began, when Leo interrupted.

“Try me.” In that oh so obnoxious way that Raph knew meant Leo wouldn’t be backing down. 

Letting out a growl, Raph looked anywhere but at him, his jaw still working as he decided whether or not he actually wanted to spill. It wasn’t any of his business anyway, what happened between him and Don was just that, no need to go dragging anything up that didn’t need to be…

“Either _you_ talk,” Said Leo stiffly, “Or Donatello does when I go back in there. We can’t be keeping secrets like this Raph, you know it’ll just end up pulling us apart.”

“Tsk.” Raph growled, that flair to protect his geeky brother roaring up again, “Pullin’ us apart? No, this ain’t pullin’ _us_ apart, it was pullin’ Donny apart! He’s got so much weight on his shoulders I can’t believe he hasn’t cracked yet!”  
“We all do…” Leo began, but Raph snapped over him.

“Oh _spare_ me. You got no idea what’s going on in that head of his, ‘cuz neither do I! All I know is that he’s got issues, and if this makes whatever’s eatin’ at ‘em better, then so be it.” He jabbed a finger at his older brother and snarled, “Screw what you two think! I’m done with this, now outta my way!”

Leo however remained where he was, curiously watching Raphael with his head slightly tilted.

“Does this have anything to do with his nightmares?” 

Raph started at the sound of his youngest brother, his hands itching back into fists, ready to pound the shell off him. He whipped around, searching the room. “Where are you!?” he snarled, “Come out right now or I’ll find your comics and shred them one by one into a fire!”

A high pitched yelp sounded from above, snapping Raph’s attention up and onto the ceiling. 

“Don’t you dare!” Squeaked Mikey, his head poking out from the highest pipe, “They’re innocent I tell you, innocent!” 

Raphael was just about to snarl back, his knees bending to launch his way up the wall to clobber the trouble maker for all he’d done, when Leo’s hand reached out and stopped him.

“Nightmares?” asked Leo, looking genuinely concerned, “I thought those stopped.”

His heart dropped despite the scowl that filled his face. Even before they had started getting together he had known about the nightmares. Don would wake up screaming, begging someone not to die.

“He’s been having them ever since Drako swept us off to those cool other dimensions.” Said Mikey, still up high and frustratingly out of reach, “I got to be a super hero!” 

Raph snorted. “Yeah, only his wasn’t so cool. He won’t talk about it, not even with me. All I know is that they started getting even worse when _bozo_ up there nearly lost his arm to Bishop.”

“Geez,” Mikey groaned, “One slipup with a clone and you guys never let me live it down, come on already, yesterday’s news.”

“And then…” continued Raph as though his little brother hadn’t said a word, “Remember when Master Splinter got sick a few months back? And nothin’ he did seemed ta’ work?” he waited for Leo to nod before he took a deep breath and shook his head. “It ate him up.” He murmured, “It ate us all up. Thinkin’ we were ‘gonna lose him to somethin’ as stupid as a mutant frickin’ cold that was changin’ as fast as Don could treat ’em. But Don…”

Raph stopped, clenching and unclenching his fists as he remembered the night; the fit, the yelling, the bizarre behavior and surge of aggression from his always gentle brother…

“It was past midnight, I’d been hittin’ the bag all day tryin’ ta distract myself, I was tired, angry, and feelin’ about as useful as a paperweight, when I heard somethin’ smash from Don’s lab. I thought maybe he’d fallen asleep standin’ up again or somthin’, and went to go check it out, maybe even drag him off ta bed if I had to. Only…When I got there, he was throwin’ things.”

Leo’s eyes widened. “Donatello?” he asked in disbelief.

Nodding, Raph folded his arms and said sadly, “Yup. He chucked a beaker and damn near nailed me in the face with it. Never seen him like that, yellin’ and mumblin’ about not bein’ in control, that everythin’ was ‘gonna happen no matter what he did or how much he tried ta change it. I tried to find out what was wrong, get him ta chill out for a sec and just talk ta me. He screamed at me to get out, and then, then…”

He trailed off, burying his face in his hand as he struggled to remember exactly what had happened next. It was all a blur if he was honest with himself, a great big confusing, pleasure riddled blur that had ended with Donatello pinning him to the floor, their tongues down each other’s throats as they ground away at each other like animals in heat. It had been the most confusing, upside down, best night of his life ever.

“Donatello?” asked Leo again, as though checking to be sure, “We _are_ talking about the same turtle here, right?”

Raph nodded, looking up to fix his older brother with a serious stare. “Yeah, we are, and that same turtle ended up starting things that night _and_ finishin’ them. Shell only knows why I let ’em. We talked, he spluttered and apologized, and I… I love’em, and he loves me, Leo. I don’t ‘wanna see him hurt anymore. He’s gotten better, calmer, he’s talkin’ to me, and if lettin’ him get his rocks off helps keep ’em that way then who am I ta complain? It ain’t like I don’t got a say or nothin’, if I don’t like somethin’, no way it’s happenin’. The whole collar thing is about trust, somethin’ I got in him, and he’s got in me. So you go right ahead, laugh, poke fun,” he glanced up at the ceiling and snapped, “Leave dog bowls and bones in my room and Don’s lab, because guess what!? I’ll just pound the crap out of ‘ya and then go snuggle, so screw the both of ‘ya!”

He was about to growl and storm off, punch and kick his way past Leo if necessary, when Michelangelo jumped down from his hiding place. 

“Whoa, whoa, hold up, dude!” he said quickly, his hands up as if in surrender, “It was just a joke, I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not Don. I saw an opportunity to mess with you and I took it, that’s all, I’m sorry. Leo had nothing to do with it, he thought I was nuts and I brought him in to prove it.”

His fists clenched, he was dying to pound the little snot into the cement, but he didn’t. “It ain’t me you should be apologizing to.” He snapped instead, pointing to the lab door that still remained tightly shut, “Your little stunt bothered him more than he’s lettin’ on. I don’t care how you do it, but you’re ‘gonna make it up to him, and then afterwards I’m ‘gonna give you the pounding you deserve, got it!?” 

Leo raised his hand, “Or.” He said calmly, “You can explain to me why you never said anything about Donny’s episode, or your new relationship, or the fact that giving Donny control over something actually seemed to be helping him? We’re a team Raph, remember? What we do, we do together, as agreed. Maybe this, I don’t know, _kink_ thing that Donny has may be a way to bring us closer, help him heal and…”

Without meaning to, Raph snorted, “Ha! Yeah _right!_ ” he laughed, “The all mighty Leonardo on his knees, givin’ up control to someone for a whoppin’ five seconds! And you…” he gestured to Mikey, still laughing, “And you, _what_? Listenin’? Sittin’ still, waitin’ to be told what ta do? That’ll be the day. Don’t make me laugh, Leo!”

He shook the absurdity of his brother’s words away and went to walk, move towards the lab and find Donatello, when to his surprise both Leo and Michelangelo shifted into his way.

“Hey, hold up!” snapped Mikey, “We’ve talked about this, bro. We love Donny just as much as you do. We love each other, that’s why we had the whole ‘make a relationship with each other’ talk happen. It’s just hard to get stuff moving, that’s all.” 

“He’s right.” Said Leo, sounding slightly stung, “I wasn’t joking Raph, this is serious.”

“And I’m bein’ serious!” laughed Raph, “You wouldn’t last a week!”

Good old Fearless puffed out his chest, standing his ground like always.

“Wanna bet?” he snapped.

It was a challenge, one Raphael was more than happy to accept, “If Donny even wants’ ya, then yeah. I do bet. I bet neither one of you will be able to last longer than a week, and that’s _if_ Don says go.”

This time it was Mikey who laughed, a great big smile on his face as he patted Leo’s shoulder, “You can sure count me in! I’ve been waiting for someone to start the action, who would’ve thought it’d be Don?! I mean seriously, how bad could it be?”

Raphael however, only smirked, nodding to the lab door behind them. “Well, let’s go find out, shall we?”


	3. Ch. 3

Donatello remained at his desk, cheeks red and thoroughly embarrassed as Raphael raged outside the lab door, his sights fixed on the bright red dog bowl and thick meaty bone within it that Michelangelo had left for them to find.

This was what he got for allowing his mind to lull him into a false sense of security, making him actually believe that he and Raphael could keep such a relationship without anyone discovering it. It was bad enough that their younger brother had been snooping around the lab lately, even worse that while doing so, he’d caught Donny and Raph in the act. Afterword’s, he’d begun making comments about pets, teasing Raph and Donny here and there with what could be taken as innocent remarks, but now this? It was fairly obvious now what it was, and what Mikey had realized he’d discovered…

He wasn’t supposed to find out, none of them were. It was…embarrassing to say the least. Not that it was a bad thing, or even something horrible. It was just a few sadistic tendencies mixed with the desire to mentally and sexually dominate his brother in the fantastical engagement of master and pet, or maybe even master and slave play; bondage plus whatever other wonderfully unique kinks that kicked his fancy at the time of engagement, that he’d been suppressing for years. Raph had just, allowed him to bring it out, that’s all. It wasn’t like they were hurting anyone or running amok through the city.

He sighed and looked down at the collar they’d walked in to find Leo holding, their eldest brother’s eye ridge raised as Mikey snickered from behind his hand, red faced and curiously poking at it. 

The little silver spikes that had been pressed into the leather glinted as he shifted it in his hand, his thumb running across the silver D-ring and the red leather they had been pressed into. 

Raphael had worn it with pride, something Donatello never thought he’d see outside of a secret fantasy, he’d gone with everything Donny threw at him, submitted, allowed himself to be trained, abused, loved and controlled. Why? Shell if Don knew. 

It could’ve been because of a secret desire to give in and allow someone to take control, maybe his hotheaded temperament and constant head butting with Leo being nothing more than a mask to cover his own insecurities. Or maybe he found a secret thrill in submitting to anyone who wasn’t an authority? Finding it to be a wonderful way to stick it to Leonardo by submitting to Donatello instead.

It could’ve been a number of things, he’d hypothesized about it quite frequently actually, even gone as far as to directly ask him, his answer always being; _I love ‘ya, and trust ‘ya, Don. Isn’t that reason enough?_

However, right now none of it mattered. What they had was over, Leo would no doubt see to that.

They had all spoken about this before, the thought of having a relationship with one another. It wasn’t anything he’d been surprised about, especially since he knew they had all been suppressing desires and feelings for one another since puberty. Sensei’s only rule about it was the same as Leo’s; no disrupting the family or the team. 

It was something they could all agree with. So why was there a problem? Well, that was because of Leo’s next rule; everything we do, we do _together._ Which meant sex, which meant Leo would remain in charge, which meant Raph wouldn’t touch it with a ten-foot pole, and which sadly meant nothing would ever be started. Which was exactly what ended up happening. 

This was a secret, a relationship built on trust and love for one another. Leo and Mikey obviously didn’t understand it, and if it would continue to disrupt the family and the team the way it currently was, then it would have to stop; not that Raph would ever want to go back to it again after this anyway…

Donny wasn’t sure what he would do without the big guy, for Raphael was more than just a lover, he had been a shining light in a time of great darkness. 

They’d almost lost Master Splinter to some strange sickness that had threatened to take him from them. He’d been coughing up blood, barely able to breathe, then his symptoms would change to a temporary blindness and aching joints. Donatello had been helpless to do anything but watch; his antibodies and attempts at treatment doing nothing more than aggravating Master Splinter’s condition. It wasn’t normal, none of it was, almost as though the world itself was attempting to pry him from them.

A month earlier Mikey had nearly lost his arm, or more specifically, his _left_ arm. The same arm that the future Michelangelo had lost. Raph and Leo were still constantly butting heads, their fights growing increasingly violent, and then, Master Splinter was so sick…

Useless, helpless, a failure… It felt like the future was coming, like no matter what he did his family would be torn apart just like in that horrible world that returned each night to haunt him, to show him his family dying at his feet, proving to him again and again that he had no control. 

He’d gone into a fit, and by his standards it was a bad one. Glass had been shattered, books had been thrown, and Raph, drawn by the noise no doubt, had nearly been cracked in the head by a beaker. Donny had yelled, he’d cried, he’d even gone as far as to scream at Raphael to get out, and then… Shell, he didn’t remember. Suddenly his tongue was down Raph’s throat and the larger turtle was beneath him, his wrists pinned as Donny ground against him and nipped at his neck, pulling gasps and moans from the hothead that he had only ever dreamed of hearing. It had been wonderful, confusing, slightly terrifying, but s~o stimulatingly wonderful. 

After that night, Master Splinter had slowly recovered, much to everyone’s relief, but that didn’t stop Raph from coming to him, slipping into his room at night when everyone was asleep, faking small injuries just to get some alone time with him, and of course Donatello was no saint either. So many false examinations and tests of all three of his brothers, simply to get Raphael alone with him for a few precious moments…

Maybe that was where he went wrong. Maybe that was why Michelangelo began to grow suspicious and ask questions, leading to that awful day, when Mikey picked the lock and poked his head in, catching a full glimpse of Raphael leashed, and the two of them engaged in a more…intimate moment.

They loved each other, trusted and cared for one another, something that Leo was sure to never understand, and they respected each other more than anything, something that Mikey wasn’t about to understand without at least two diagrams and an interactive chart… All Leo would see was a disruption of the team, and all Mikey saw this as was a great big laughing joke opportunity. Shell only knew what Master Splinter would think when the details hit him…

He groaned and thunked his head against the desk, wanting nothing more than to disappear right then and there, when he heard his computer ding. 

One quick glance and he found it was April.

Thunking his head back against the desk, he shifted his hand atop the mouse and answered her screen call. 

At first he heard nothing, and began to wonder if he had clicked the wrong button by mistake, when he heard a hesitant voice call out through the speaker.

_“Uh, Donny?”_ murmured April, _“Are you ok?”_

“No.” he mumbled, still refusing to look up, “They found out, and now it’s over between Raph and me.” 

_“What?!”_ she exclaimed, _“But you two were so happy together. Why? What happened?”_

“It’s a long story.” He began to groan, when the sound of the lab door being opened reached his ears. 

Finally pulling himself up and away from the desk, Donny glanced at his friend, her concern evident, and murmured, “One moment April.” Then blindly clicked over the mute button.

Turning in his chair, he expected to see Raph, maybe Leo, or maybe even Master Splinter come to confront him about Raphael’s explosion and possible murder of Michelangelo. What he didn’t expect, was to see all three of his brothers, intact, unharmed, walking up to his desk like they had rehearsed the very meeting.

“Someone.” Said Raph, shoving Mikey a little as they neared, “Has somethin’ ta say to you.”

Feeling a slight sting at knowing Mikey was being forced to apologize, Donny narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist around the collar. “Don’t.” he said, and spun back to the computer and a very confused looking April, “I’ll spare us all the headache and lecture. It’s over, we won’t be disrupting the team any longer because there will be nothing happening between Raphael and I from this point on. It’s obviously going to cause problems, and…”

“Woah, woah wait!”

“No, hold up, that’s not what I wanted!”

“Don hey, woah, wait a sec, hear us out!”

Three voices exploded at once, startling him. He looked up to find all of his brothers suddenly crowded around him, pleading with him to just hear them out and understand.

Putting his hands up, he was able to hush them, his gaze flitting from turtle to turtle before landing curiously on Raph.

Raph however simply smirked. “Minus the, _make Mikey apologize for being an idiot part,_ this is all them.” He said honestly, “Go on, ask ‘im.”

His brain began to work, curiously mulling over scenarios and possibilities as he glanced at Leonardo, and then Michelangelo. 

“Ok.” Said Donny slowly, pointing at Mikey, “You first.”

“I’m sorry.” Mikey blurted the second he could. “Like, seriously Don, I thought this kink thing was all Raph’s idea, so I jumped on the opportunity to poke a little fun. Then Leo asked why I was teasing you, and I explained what I thought Raph was into, but he didn’t believe me, so I showed him, and then you walked in, and…” he took a deep breath and huffed, his shoulders sagging in defeat, and sighed, “…I’m sorry.”

Donny cocked an eyeridge, glancing once more at his smirking lover before finding Michelangelo’s bright blue eyes again. “Mikey.” He said gently, “First of all, I accept and appreciate your apology. However, I am a bit concerned by your train of thought. You _do_ realize that in order for a sexual relationship to work, both parties must be not only willing but interested in the fetish or, _kink_ , as you put it, in order for the relationship to work as well to be enjoyed? I have some, rather unique interests that revolve around bondage and ah…” 

Licking his lips, he hesitated, unsure exactly how his brothers or even Raph would handle hearing the words said out in the open.

“You enjoy domination.” Said Leo simply, “Having power and control over someone bigger, stronger…”

Unable to help but smile, Donatello nodded. “Yes.” He murmured, fixing Leo with his gaze, “Although I carry no preference of top or bottom, I, and surprisingly Raphie, have found our engagements to be rather fulfilling. Unless…” he looked over to Raph, studying his reactions, and was pleased to still find him smirking with his head held high. “I’ve been mistaken?”

To his relief Raph shook his head, his smirk remaining, “Nah. I already told ‘ya Don, if I don’t like somethin, you ain’t doin it, and so far, it’s been oddly arousing and uh, whatever word you just used.”  
“It sounds intriguing if I’m to be honest.”

Donny blinked, sure that he’d misheard and found Leo again. “Pardon?” he asked.

A fine blush began to noticeably spread along his older brother’s cheeks, though he held Donny’s gaze almost proudly. “This bond you’ve created,” Said Leo simply, “as I said to Raph and Mikey outside, I find it intriguing. You have love, you have trust, and more importantly you have something that we’ve been trying to put together and form with one another for almost a year now. If you’re willing, I’d like us all to take part in this, together, with you taking the lead in easing us into the relationship we’ve failed to accomplish on our own.”

A snort escaped Don before he could help himself, his curiosity quickly turning to incredulity and amusement. “You.” He murmured skeptically, “Give up control? To _me_?”

He then glanced at Michelangelo, still standing there with a grin and great big blue eyes, “You, listen?” before finally turning to face his still smirking lover. “And you.” He chuckled, “Do you even realize the ramifications?”

Raph cocked an eyeridge, his smirk faltering only by the slightest. “Ram-a-wha?” he asked.

“Ramifications.” Donnie repeated, “Consequences. A relationship like this would not be a one on one, nor would it be simply me and you during our times of interaction. You Raphie, would need to share, not only me and my affections, but…your own, with Leo, and Michelangelo.”

The bigger turtle raised an eyebrow, his smirk fading even more. “Wha…” he began, when Donatello interrupted. 

“If I tell Leo, or even Mikey to pin you to the floor and take you in any manor they see fit, will you let them?”

Raph hesitated, that smirk finally vanishing as realization dawned. He licked his lips, giving Leo a sideways glance, and then slowly nodded. “Yeah.” He murmured, so quiet Don almost missed it, “Yeah I would. You ‘wanna know why? Because you said somethin to me once, somethin that’s stuck. You said we ain’t together, that we don’t truly trust one another, that we’ll split the second Master Splinter slips away.” He nodded slightly again, those golden eyes Donny loved to stare into burning with the same intensity as they did in a fight. “Let’s just say I got some worries too, and I’ll do anythin ‘ta make sure that don’t happen.”

Donatello perked up at those words, “Anything?” he repeated slowly.

“Yeah.” Chuckled Raphael, his smirk snapping right back into place, “We all need a little training Don, your special touch ‘n all. What do ‘ya think?”

Mikey leaned in over the side of his desk, his smile still in place with his eyes as bright as ever. “Come on Don, you know you wanna say yes~”

“Raph doesn’t think we’ll last a week.” He heard Leo say, “I bet him he was wrong.”

Once more Donatello found his eldest brother, though this time he wasn’t just curious, he was intrigued. They seemed sincere, eager almost, to be a part of this, and that in itself was beyond interesting, it was downright exciting. 

“A week?” Donny murmured, “Come now Leonardo, you’ll all last the week out of sheer spite. Last a year, and then I’ll be impressed. In fact…” he straightened up, glancing from brother to brother with a sheepish grin, “If you last an entire year, I’ll be so impressed that I’ll build each of you whatever you desire.”

Mikey gasped, his eyes growing even larger as his jaw popped open. “Like a jet pack!?” he asked, barely able to contain his excitement, “Or hover boots!? So I can soar up and down the side of buildings without touching them!?”

“Yes, Mikey.” Don chuckled, “That is correct, but only if you last the year, and believe me when I say that I’ll be having all sorts of fun with your _training_ ; pushing, prodding, testing each and every one of you until you’re all my perfect little pets~” he smiled at them all, their lack of hesitation making things all the more exhilarating. 

“Pets?” repeated Leo curiously, a sly grin slowly stretching across his face, “I’m assuming that means we all get collars then?”

“When you’re good boys and earn them,” said Donny, his smile so wide he was sure it had taken up most of his face, “then yes. The question now is, when would you like to start this _bonding_?”

_“Not right now, I hope!”_ giggled a voice from behind them, so soft yet surprising that it nearly made Donatello leap out of his shell, _“Really Donnie, before you guys start uh, getting busy, we need to go over the schematics for that program we’ve been working on.”_

Slowly he turned, his excitement dying as horror set in. April was still there, her face bright red with a hand over her lips. Yes she knew about their relationship and was rather supportive, but the details weren’t exactly something he had intended to discuss…   
“I thought I muted you…” he managed to squeak.

“Oh shell, April, I am so sorry.” Began Leo, when a mound of black hair and bright blue eyes jammed itself in front of April.

_“Ha!”_ cackled Casey, and if Donatello could’ve sunk into the floor and died, he would’ve. _“I told yous they were boinking each other!”_

Don buried his face in his hand, his cheeks so red he could feel them burning. 

“Easy, bro.” he heard Mikey whisper, his younger brother’s calloused fingers brushing along his shoulder blades. “Raphie’s got this one.”

Sure enough, when he peeked, he found the bigger turtle leaning forward, a snarl on his lips as he challenged the screen. “Oh yeah?!” Raphael growled, “Let’s see you do this stuff with April, huh? You’d never last a day let alone a whole year!”

“I could’ve sworn I muted it.” Whispered Donny, when he felt a gentle pair of lips caress the back of his neck.

“Doesn’t that make things all that more exciting~?” whispered Mikey against his skin. 

Don cocked an eyeridge, and shifted his neck, allowing his younger brother more access. “You really are a glutton for punishment aren’t you?”

“Ha!” He heard Casey snicker, “You’re on! Come on April, ‘whaddya say?”

Mikey’s eyes twinkled, a mischievous glint appearing in them as he grinned. 

And _that_ , was the humiliating, confusing, not at all the expected kerfuffle, that landed Donatello with three perfect new lovers to play with~


	4. Ch. 4

Master Splinter was…understanding, sort of. In a way he even endorsed the idea of what the four of them were planning. A good opportunity to see things from another perspective, to bend to one they normally wouldn’t in order to gain a new respect for those they once held authority, or, felt in some way, superior over, were his words to be exact.

There was just one catch…He didn’t want to see it, hear it, or know any details whatsoever unless their relationship turned into a soap opera filled with interesting backstory and depth. Which was where Jones and April came in. 

After their last encounter with Bishop, where Mikey nearly lost his arm, Master Splinter ordered them to keep a low profile, to stay below ground and only go topside when necessary. It was a precaution, especially when the news began featuring men in suits, all of them repeating the same line after a demonstration of how to escape aliens; _‘If you see anything strange, report it immediately. We’re here to help you.’_

Thankfully April offered up Casey’s old farmhouse that they’d been sprucing up, in return for some rather, intimate advice at any given call, of which Don most certainly obliged. 

They were to return once or twice a month at random dates, while April and Casey checked in on Master Splinter for them in the meantime. His health was stable, so Donny didn’t mind being far from him, though Leonardo still seemed worried. 

Twice a month instead of monthly visits it was then. 

Other than Leo, Raph was the only one to have a complaint, though his was more internalized. Raph was the only one who took their _hiding_ to heart, growling under his breath about being forced to go underground and leave their city, their home, unguarded while Hun and the stinking Foot ran amuck topside. 

He was upset, and understandably so, but with a few whispered words, he was able to be tamed, and that temper of his dwindled down into a lusty excitement that was easy to control. 

With Master Splinter’s blessing, they packed up what they needed. Er, well, Donatello packed what _he_ knew he needed, while his brothers packed what they _thought_ they’d be needing. It was amusing really, as was the car ride, where Mikey actually thought he’d _‘have dibs’_ on the TV when they arrived. So cute.

Raphie and Leo both seemed to sense the danger; perhaps it was Don’s gleeful smirk as he drove, the devilish way he narrowed his eyes as he watched the road, contemplating the first steps of initiating the three of them into their new roles. Either way, Michelangelo kept talking, oblivious to the threat, the Battle Nexus Champion working his best, and yet worst feature the entire ride. That was ok though, he could talk all he wanted, for now~

A few hours later they arrived at their new temporary home, getting out one by one to unpack and set up for what his brothers must’ve assumed was some sort of vacation. Once they were done, they convened in the Livingroom; all four of them set and ready to discuss the beginning of their _game_ , and the rules that would be implied. It was, as far as Donny was concerned, his brothers’ last chance to back out and save themselves. 

“So the rules in general are to be set by Donatello.” Said Leo, his personality driving him to take charge like always, “But there are a few rules I think we should agree on before we hear Don’s.”

“Such as?” Grunted Raph, challenging Leo per usual. 

Getting them to accept one another as sexual equals was going to be difficult. 

“Such as,” Repeated Leo, shooting him a sideways glare, “Even with this bet, we need to remember that the team and family comes first. It’s important to be able to switch from this ‘game’ to our regular dynamic at any point in time, our lives could depend on it.”

Don nodded, “Well, of course.” He agreed, “You will always be our leader, Leo. The battle field and bedroom are two completely different places, and though I hope our enemies will never step in on our intimate moments, stranger things have happened. We must always be prepared and ready.”

“Well, yeah.” Said Mikey from his chair, “If Hun comes storming in the bedroom, I’m not ‘gonna care what anyone’s doing. I’m grabbing my nunchucks and swinging right where it counts.”

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry, Fearless.” Added Raph, rolling his eyes, “You bring it up so often it’s kinda hard ‘ta forget. You’re the leader, we all know you are.”

Leo hummed under his breath, glaring down at Raph with a frown twitching into place.

“Yes, well,” Murmured Leo, “There’s also one other thing I’d like to be made clear.”

He looked back at Don, then to Mikey, and Raph again. “If we do this, no more secrets. Secrets are not only poison to our team, but they could destroy this relationship before it even gets a chance to start.”

For some reason he turned his gaze up onto Donny, as though expecting him out of all of them to challenge it.

“Agreed.” Said Donny, narrowing his eyes almost curiously back at Leo, and both Mikey and Raph mirrored his agreement.

“Then it’s settled.” Said Leo. He clapped his hands and smiled, gesturing out to Donny, “That leads us onto you then, our _Master_ for the year.”

Donny raised an eyeridge, wondering just how accurate Leo realized those words were. “So,” He began gently, crossing his legs as he leaned back along the couch. “I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume that Raphie is the only one here who really understands just what he’s getting himself into.” 

Sure enough, both Leo and Mikey tilted their heads, while Raph sat back in his chair, kicked up his feet atop the coffee table, and grinned. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Donny sighed, “Very well then, allow me to begin listing some of the rules that Raphie and I have, and if those don’t scare you away, then we’ll continue into our agreement.”

This time, Leo and Mikey both glanced at Raph, a subtle yet curious look twitching into place as Donny continued. 

“Rule number one, I am _Master_ , and you are to refer to me as such. My name is our safe word, a call to pause or snap myself as well as the others out of our roles. If you say my name for any other reason, whether it be accidental or not, you will be punished. You will need to _earn_ special privileges,” He chuckled, his gaze lingering on Mikey, “Such as being allowed to watch TV or being allowed to play video games.”

“What?!” Gasped Michelangelo, his baby blue eyes growing wide and almost frantic.

“You’ll do as I say, when I say it,” Continued Donny, his little brother glancing at the TV and then Donatello as though contemplating grabbing it and running, “And since my tastes tend to change on and off, I will allow you to speak to help better serve and understand my desires.” He chuckled a little and said, quite pleased, “Then lastly, my favorite rule of all, no masturbation, touching, or penetration unless I permit it.”

If Leo’s cheeks could’ve gotten any redder, they would’ve burned. 

His oldest brother cleared his throat and asked, “And what would an example of doing ‘what you say’, be exactly?”

Donny smiled at him, loving how Leo was only just now contemplating the bigger picture. “Such as,” Said Donny sweetly, “Pets don’t belong on the furniture, unless of course _Master_ says. Right now, all three of you would be ripe for punishment.”

Well, _that_ seemed to get their attention, or if anything, wake them up a little bit, for even Raphie seemed to hesitate. They’d never discussed furniture before, for they never had a need to, it wasn’t like his lab had any in it.

“Basically.” Continued Donny, raising a hand to rest his chin across, “If I asked you to crawl across the floor all day and wag your little tails, I’d be expecting you to do so.”

Now Mikey was matching Leo’s new found red color, and Raph’s cheeks were beginning to match his mask.

“However.” Donny murmured when none of his brothers said a word, “Thankfully for you, I’m not expecting anything like that on day one, we'll work up to that- assuming you're still willing to go through with this. Should you choose to continue, I’ve written up a form of, how shall I put this, safety guidelines? A contract in a sense, that will allow us to agree to what will and won’t be done during our play time; and, let me state this right now, avoiding sex with one or more of your brothers, will _not_ be tolerated or allowed. So, now that that’s out of the way, is anyone going to be backing out before we get started?”

He smiled, perhaps a little bit too gleefully at his brothers’ discomfort, enjoying the way they glanced shyly at one another as though checking to see if anyone would be giving up before they even began.

“Is there really not going to be any TV?” Whimpered Mikey, his big blue eyes somehow growing bigger as he pouted up at Don. “Or video games?!”

“As I said,” Said Donny simply, “I’m not cruel, nor am I out to change who you are. Hence, why we need to agree on terms. So, are you in, or do you forefit?”

Just as he expected, Raph snapped a glare onto their leader. “I’m game.” He snickered, “Sounds like fun Don, when do we start?”

Leo returned the glare, accepting his brother’s challenge without a bat of his eye. “It’s different, but then again we aren’t exactly normal, or _in_ a normal relationship, now are we? I’m in.”

“As long as you don’t kill the TV, then count me in!” Said Mikey, his pout lifting into an optimistic smile, “So, who’s got dinner?”

“Oh, don’t worry about dinner.” Said Donny, a quiver of delight running through him, “I’ve got it taken care of. Now, since we’re about ready to begin, why don’t the three of you head upstairs and re-collect your things. Once you have them, bring them down here where I will decide what you will and will not be needing. While I’m doing this, you can all work together by going into the Master Suite. In the closet there, you’ll find your true beds and blankets, color coordinated of course so there won’t be any confusion, along with a copy of the agreement we are all to fill out. You can do this privately, or together, your choice. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask, and, before you get any ideas, we will all be remaining in the Master Suite, _together._ ” 

He lifted his head and folded his hands neatly in his lap. “I’ll wait.” He murmured when none of his brothers made a move to get up.

They hesitated, glancing at one another and then back to him before one by one they slowly began to rise. 

To his delight they did exactly as he had ordered, bringing him their belongings only to retreat back upstairs where the sound of the closet sliding open and then closed soon followed. 

He was practically giddy at that point, for it was actually happening. _This was actually_ happening!

Suppressing a gleeful giggle, he set about his task, categorizing and organizing each of their belongings into individual piles. 

Raph had his weights, an empty punching bag to fill up later, his Sais and a few masks, belts and elbow pads to make up for any he may rough up or dirty, along with some choice movies and one or two wrestling video games he’d no doubt hoped to school Mikey in.

Leo had his candles, his swords and blade care kit, a few books to occupy him in his spare time, and a change of masks and gear.

Then there was Mikey; Comic books, video games, movies of every genre, board games, CDs, his music player and so much more that Don found it a pure miracle that his little brother had even remembered to pack his nunchucks, let alone a change of gear. 

How amusing it was to see the differences in his brothers simply by peeking at their belongings. 

Once he was done, he separated their belongings even more, placing necessary items in one pile and unnecessary in another. Gear and weapons they could keep, but everything else, well… They’d be able to get it all back, once they earned it~

Feeling rather pleased with himself, he pulled out some sticky notes and jotted down his next set of instructions. 

Everything Donatello confiscated was designated to a specific place for storage; Mikey’s things were to remain in the Livingroom, neatly put away in the old hope chest by the window. Leo’s things were to be brought up to the loft and stored in the closet up there, while Raph’s belongings were destined to be polished and set up in the barn. 

He left the notes exactly where he knew his brothers would find them, at eye level as they came down the stairs, and then turned for the kitchen, eager to get started on one of the more crucial moments that would determine if his brothers truly would continue or not.

Thankfully April was a saint, having packed the fridge and shelves with all of their favorite foods and ingredients to cook with, along with the few other essentials that he had requested. 

Cooking was a bit like science. If you’re not careful and you add the wrong ingredients, it’ll blow up in your face, or worse, catch on fire, like poor Leonardo had so often discovered. However, that meant that as long as instructions were followed and the food was carefully monitored and watched, that, in theory, everything should come out palatable.

Pizza, homemade with fresh cheese, pepperoni and sauce. Steak with potatoes, seasoned with fresh ground pepper and sea salt. Salmon, topped with lemon, placed atop a mound of jasmine rice. Finally, a wonderful homemade personal pizza for himself, topped with fresh cheese, sausage and peppers.

It smelled wonderful, and he only hoped it would taste just as good. Bad food would certainly ruin the next step. 

He smiled to himself as he popped open the lower cupboard and reached inside to where April had stored the dishes he’d be needing.

Two red, two orange, and two blue ceramic dishes were withdrawn, each one painted with his precious pets’ names.

Making sure to cut the food into manageable bite sized bits, Don set up the bowls and arranged the food to make things easier on his brothers.

The door to the kitchen creaked open as he finished plating the final dish.

“Uh…” He heard Mikey murmur, followed by a deep chuckle from Raph.

“Anywhere on the floor, Master?”

Don’s face cracked into a smile, a pleased hum rising up into a sigh as he pointed towards the wall. “Sit.” He murmured, and he heard at least one of his brothers move. Another hesitated, but shuffled after the first towards the wall. Then the last, stationary at first, contemplating the scene, took an uneasy step, and then walked over to join the others. 

His smile widened, and when he turned, he found all three of them kneeling at attention by the wall.

 _‘This is just too perfect.’_ He thought. Forcing his excitement down, he grabbed the dishes one by one and brought them to their owners. 

Down on the floor the bowls were set, waiting at their owner’s knees. He met their gazes as he stepped away, so curious, a bit confused, but otherwise, willing to please.

“Bon appetite.” He said, gesturing to the bowls. “Your favorites. Do enjoy.”

Raphie knew what to do right away, his pre-training giving him an advantage. He smirked as he bent down onto his hands and knees, tossing Leo and Mikey both a challenging glare.

Then, before Don’s eyes, Leo bent as well, Mikey quickly following, and he watched as his pets began to eat, slowly, sloppily, but that’s alright, they’d learn; he’d teach them well.

Grinning ear to ear, he returned to the other bowls waiting on the counter. They’d be needing something to drink. Orange soda for Mikey, water for Leo, and milk for Raphie. Now the only question was; would they sip it, or learn to lap it up like a dog?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has not been forgotten or abandoned.  
> As I started writing and pulling up articles for research, I found that this world I was plunging the boys into was a bit more in-depth then I had originally anticipated. So, not only did I go back to the drawing board story wise, but I also ended up adding more depth to the plot for your reader entertainment :)  
> I plan on finishing everything I start one way or another, so hang in there and enjoy ;)


	5. Ch. 5

Each contract was like a tiny window into each of his naughty brothers’ lives, giving Don a personal view of things he had never even thought he’d get to see.

“So,” He hummed as he flipped through Michelangelo’s contract, “Looks like someone’s eager to get started. Limited experience, but enthusiasm to try new things. Sounds about right.”

Eager was an understatement, Mikey was ready and gung-ho to be slathered in oil, splay his legs and be served up to his bros like a fresh steaming pizza. 

He’d fantasized about sex, and to Don’s surprise, his little brother had dildos and vibrators of his own that he’d experimented with and enjoyed. His favorite types of porn consisted of bondage, lingerie, and a solid preference of men. As for his desire to top or bottom, his answer was: _‘I’m happy either way, but if I can have a choice, I totally want Raph’s ass!’_

The humor continued, especially down in the list of kinks where he had to pick and choose what he would allow to have happen to him. It was a standard list so Don took the opportunity to cross out a few things that he himself would not be allowing, and beside one of them, ‘watersports’, his poor naïve little brother had written, _‘Aw, why not? Water Sports are loads of fun!’_ only to apparently have hastily scribbled it out with the words, _‘Never mind!! Forget I said anything!!’_ scrawled beneath it and underlined twice in red.

From that point on he no doubt received help from Leonardo, for there was an orderly X, checkmark, and question mark system. The X standing for ‘not interested in the least bit’, the checkmark being a ‘green-light to go ahead’, and the question mark being a ‘curious but willing to try’. From the look of it he was pretty much willing to try anything, with a few exceptions here and there. He enjoyed the idea of being held down, tied up, turned into a fuck toy for his brothers to use and enjoy, and absolutely loved the idea of being dressed up and feeling soft cloth up close against his skin.

Mikey certainly was enthusiastic that was for sure, his packet filled with little side notes and excited doodles that matched his nonstop chatter; what else could Don expect from his talkative and overly excited little brother?

Don chuckled and set the packet aside, pulling up Raphael’s next.

_‘Whatever Leo can take, I can take it too.’_

Those were the first words that Donny found written across the very top in bright red pen.

He sighed and shook his head; he had a lot of work to do. 

Raphie was experienced in many ways, having shared an intimate relationship with Don for quite some time. He had an advantage over his brothers, knowing what to expect in the bedroom as well as a few of Don’s more mild kinks. 

Raphael enjoyed it rough, both giving and receiving, with strong desires to feel or inflict pain and control over his lover. In other words, bondage, whips, and chains were what made the Raphie churr.

To Donatello’s surprise however, while top was his pick, Raphie openly admitted to finding anal sex pleasurable, or in his words, _‘Bottoming ain’t that bad.’_ Though, further reading strongly implied that if given the choice, he wanted to top, and Leo’s ass was his main target.

Donatello still wasn’t sure why Raphael allowed himself to be collared and controlled, to submit to Don in every way that Donatello could devise without, at the time, giving their relationship away to their brothers. Teaching him to heel, to sit, to beg, to come when called and, Don’s personal favorite, play dead had been fun, but getting Raphie to do as he wished outside of the lab had been downright exciting. Thankfully, Raphael seemed to enjoy his secret training, his comments along his question’s answers holding hints of pride and joyful glee at having more experience and _training_ than the others. 

His entire packet was like that, gloating almost in some places, but it was to be expected; Raphael had very little self-control.

Tossing Raphie’s packet aside, he lifted the last one, Leo’s, the one he’d been particularly curious about.

Leonardo had no experience except for his own hand and a bit of curious internet surfing; nothing surprising there. He was curious, though understandably a little apprehensive of simply diving into things, and unsurprisingly wanted to protect his virgin hole from Raphael, and compromise by having Don be his first, if, and only if, someone _had_ to top him. It wasn’t an outlandish request, though the fact that he was open to being topped was a bit of a shocker to read in his own neat writing.

However, the further in he read, the more Don began to realize that his eldest brother’s kinks weren’t all about control like Donatello had originally surmised. 

Leonardo enjoyed fantasizing about the beautiful art of Kinbaku, a well-controlled mixture of art and BDSM, nothing unexpected. He found Wax-play to be erotic, and had even dabbled a bit with it on himself, though preferred to fantasize about dripping the hot wax upon himself _and_ a tied up lover, watching them twitch and tremble as the hot liquid trickled down their bodies; he was quite explicit in what excited him, and that, as Don kept reading, turned out to be the most concerning part. 

As much as Leo enjoyed the control, he had dabbled in other things, such as erotic asphyxiation, both above and below the water. His explanation being: _‘I enjoy the momentary release from power…’_

This was something Don was both intrigued and concerned over, for Leonardo could’ve hurt himself or worse, killed himself. It was a horrifying thought that his eldest brother, his leader, had dabbled in something so dangerous, with the psychological implications pointing towards a far more strained and stretched turtle than he was letting on. 

Don made it a point to circle that particular kink. He’d most certainly have to talk to Leo about this at some point, just to be sure his brother was practicing his kinks safely, and to express that if he ever needed to talk, to release some of his tension in other ways, he’d be there for him, and if anything, talk to him and be sure his older brother understood the ramifications of a slip-up or a whoops.

Yet, at the same time, this kink was an opening; if Donny could train Leo into releasing control using one of his own kinks, then maybe, just maybe, Don would be able to use it to integrate Leo into a willingly submissive role where he accepted all of his brothers, including Raphael, as sexual equals capable of taking control, and have Leo freely give it.

It was something Don was certainly looking forward to both discussing and exploring, along with Leo’s other surprising twist; a complete green-light to try everything at least once.

Leonardo made sure to express his concerns about being whipped, his curiosity over whether or not he’d enjoy being tied down, and most interesting of all, his interest in wanting to know what kind of _training_ and intimate bonding Don and Raph had already experienced. Like with Mikey, there were barely any hesitations, just a simple ‘go ahead let’s do this’, that had Don giggling like an idiot as he read through it, and then double checked his brothers’ packets. 

Every single one of them was willing to give Don full reign when it came to power and the bedroom, and _shell_ did he love it!

Once he was done, Don set the packets neatly into their folders and went upstairs to check on his brothers. What they should’ve been doing was getting ready for bed; washing up, brushing teeth, then settling in to wait for him while he read through the agreements in peace. What he found instead, was the equivalent of a barking match between two dogs; one that wanted to kill, and one that wanted to play.

“You’re bed is over there, it’s bright orange and right frickin there. Now get ‘offa mine!”

“Aw~ But yours is so comfy, besides, Don never said we couldn’t share. Why don’t you join me?”

“Leo, I’m ‘gonna hit ’em!”

Donatello paused just outside the door, able to picture Michelangelo spread across Raphie’s bed with his legs wide and welcoming. Raph would be tempted to give him what he wanted, cheeks blushing and heat rising, but he’d know better, his temper taking over lust as he restrained himself; he wouldn’t be the one to fall into a punishment this early on.

“Mikey, your bed is over there.” Don heard Leo call to him, “It’s surprisingly comfortable, why don’t you lay down in it and wait for Donatello?” 

“Aw, but he’s taking too long!” Pouted Mikey, “I mean, have you _seen_ some of the stuff he brought!? I’m ready to go!”

Cocking an eyeridge, Don cleared his throat and said loudly, “Oh? You’ve been snooping through my things?” And pushed open the door, finding a scene that practically matched his mental image of it.

Raphael was standing over his bed, glaring down at a sprawled out Michelangelo across the red, oversized, memory-foam dog-bed that April had been gracious to get for him, while Leo sat Indian-style in the very middle of the light blue one designated for him.

All three turned their heads as he walked in, watching him curiously, all except for Raphie, he knew better, and from the look of the grin that twisted onto his face, he was just waiting for what he knew was coming next.

“Snooping? Me?” Chuckled Mikey as Don strode past them, “Nah. It was all like, on the floor so I picked it up for you, that’s all.”

“And, I’m assuming you just _happened_ to see inside while moving them?” Asked Donatello, pausing at the bed where his two duffel bags had been placed.

“Maybe~” Chuckled Mikey, “If I say ‘yes’, does that mean we get to play sooner?”

Don smiled, “Why, yes.” He said quite matter-of-factly, a smile stretching across his face as he unzipped the duffel closest to him. “That _does_ mean we get to play sooner.”

“Then, _oh yeah_ , I totally looked,” He heard Mikey say, all too proudly, “You are one kinky dude, Don.”

Still smiling, Donatello pulled out a box, a black one with the name, ‘Raphael’ written in gold cursive along its top. “I assume that means you found your collars then?” He asked, giving his brothers a glance.

Mikey nodded, a huge grin across his face and completely unaware of the danger, “Uh-huh, totally~”

“Alright then.” Murmured Donnie, “Raphie, come here.”

The air in the room changed the moment the box was lifted from the bag. Don recognized it, a tense excitement that normally lead into their _playtime_ , but not tonight.

Like he had been trained, Raphie paused at his side and sunk to his knees, his golden eyes glittering with a type of smug satisfaction. 

“To wear your collar, you must first _earn_ it.” Said Don, opening the lid to expose the red, spiked leather, “Raphie has already earned his.” He picked it up and turned, placing the red leather lovingly around his Raphie’s neck, taking care to be sure it was snug but comfortable before he buckled it. “Usually I only allow him to wear it during our more intimate moments.”

Raphael’s eyes were now completely locked on him, his breath quickening ever so slightly as the buckle was pulled tight.

“Oh really~” Cooed Michelangelo, but Donatello ignored him, enjoying the grave his little brother was digging himself, and turned to retrieve the final piece to Raphie’s collar; a small silver lock, with the word ‘mine’ engraved into either side.

Raphael’s gaze followed it curiously as Donny leaned forward, to the little loop that sat innocently just within the collars buckle. “However,” Continued Don, sliding the lock perfectly through the tiny loop, “Because we are all aware of what is happening now, your collar, when it’s earned, will remain on.” 

The lock clicked, and Raphie’s eyes snapped back onto Don, looking so surprised. Poor Raphie, he truly must’ve believed that this would be easy for him.

Donatello held up the key, a little one with a red bead on the end. “Only I am allowed to remove it, which will happen only in the presence of Master Splinter and in the case of an emergency. Yes, April and Casey will be visiting, and no, I will not be taking it off.”

His lover’s eyes widened, as though the thought of Casey actually seeing him submit hadn’t ever crossed his mind. 

Donny cupped his cheek, his other hand lovingly stroking his brother’s strong green brow. “Stay.” He murmured, giving Raph a pat, before he turned back to the duffel, and pulled out yet another box.

This one was different, its outside painted red with no words whatsoever. “Oh, Mikey~” Donny cooed, and he swore he felt Raph tense, “You’ve earned a collar as well, why don’t you come and try it on~?”

“What…” Don heard Raph growl.

Donatello however simply smiled, ignoring Raphael as Michelangelo sprang from the bed and scampered over to him. 

His little brother hit his knees on the floor beside Raphael, his smile a mile wide as he waited for what he assumed would be his ticket to _fun_.

“Close your eyes.” Whispered Don, and Mikey did just that.

Donny pulled open the lid, the black leather within it practically shining as Donatello reached in and pulled it out, the little bell attached to the silver D ring jingling as Don then unbuckled it.

He caught Raphie out of the corner of his eye, curiously eyeing the collar now, no longer angry but confused. Leo was the same, though he seemed more guarded, apprehensive, as he watched Donatello wrap it gently around Mikey’s neck.

As the leather pulled snug against his skin, Mikey twitched, his smile faltering just a little as he no doubt felt something that he hadn’t been expecting.

Donatello couldn’t help but smile wider as he pulled the strap tight, and picked up the little black lock that matched it.

“I’m sure by now you can tell that something is different with this collar.” Murmured Don, clicking the lock in place, “Open your eyes.”

Mikey opened them and immediately reached up to touch the collar around his neck, following the leather around to the spot where he could no doubt feel the two little prongs that pressed against his skin, right where a small black box sat against the leather. The bell in the front jingled as he moved it, curiously inspecting every inch.

“You.” Continued Don, “Have been a very bad turtle, Michelangelo.”

His little brother’s gaze snapped up onto him, finally registering the danger. 

“You’ve been snooping, going through my things, pestering your brothers, and though I must thank you for initiating all of this, your training will have to begin early. So-”

“But-“ Mikey started to interrupt, when the black box attached to the collar beeped. Mikey’s jaw snapped shut, his fingers flying to the collar as he jumped and flopped backwards on the floor. “Wha-?!“ He started to squeak, when his jaw snapped shut again and his whole body twitched.

“Easy, easy.” Said Donnie, hurriedly snatching the remote as he knelt at his brother’s side, “Don’t speak.” He said quickly, and thankfully Mikey listened.

“You see?” Donnie murmured as he checked his panting brother’s pulse, “And _this_ is why you wait for your Master to finish speaking, as I would’ve explained to you that what you are wearing is actually a modified shock-collar. You see, I can’t have you just popping into any room, or sneaking through things that you’re not allowed to. We’ve tried for years to break you of this nasty habit, but you just never seemed to listen. Well,” He smiled and gently ran his hand across his baby brother’s temple, “You’re sure going to listen _now_ , aren’t you?”

Mikey whimpered but didn’t dare speak, tugging at the collar with his baby blue eyes as wide as he could make them.

Making sure to hold his little brother’s gaze, Don smiled and held up the remote he had grabbed. “Only I can turn it on and off. It’s at the lowest setting, though if you misbehave, or try and remove your collar, I will turn it up. Now, April was kind enough to set up the electric fence for me. The only room you are allowed to go into without permission is the bathroom. Other than that, you will need to find me, or, seek one of your brothers to come and fetch me for permission to enter any other room. Do you understand?”

Mikey hesitated, his head rolling over to Raph and then back to Leo still seated on the cushions, but neither one of them said a word. In fact, Leo looked mildly shocked and yet impressed, while Raphie looked more like Christmas had come early. 

Very slowly Mikey looked back to Don, a small whimper in his throat, but nodded.

“Good.” Cooed Donatello, “Now be a good turtle, and you’ll earn the right to remove this collar, and I’ll give you your very own, just like Raphie’s. If you wish to quit at any time, and give up on this game, then simply write it down and assure that I see it. I’ll remove the collar, and you’ll be free to drop out.”

He sat up, looking at all three of his brothers.

“Every day we’ll start off with our normal training during which Mikey’s collar will be turned off to avoid unnecessary corrections. Afterwards, the three of you will be given a list of chores that I expect you to complete. Every day I will attempt to come up with and teach you something new, as I’ve done with Raphie, and at the end of that week I’ll expect you to use what you have learned during our playtime. At the end of the month, there will be a surprise for the turtle who behaves the most; _if_ you can last that long. I will be adding rules later on, for now, these will do. Now…” 

Mikey dragged himself upright as Donatello spoke, cautiously poking at his collar as though he expected it to shock him again.

“Leo.” Donny called, “Help Mikey to bed, he seems to have forgotten which one is his.”

Raphael snickered as Leo stood, and Don’s gaze snapped immediately onto him. “I have two others just like Mikey’s collar.” The genius warned, “Behave, Raphie. You won’t be warned twice.”

His brother’s jaw snapped shut at the warning, the bigger turtle falling silent without even a command.

Leonardo came up and did as he was told, and Raph, well, he didn’t move until Don allowed him, and sent him to bed. Sit and stay; two commands they had worked so often on, and now here Raphie was, before him and their brothers, obeying. It was beautiful. 

Once they were all in their dog-beds, tucked in under their color coordinated blankets with pillows that matched, Donatello turned out the light and hunkered down in the only _real_ bed, a nicely broken-in king mattress that accommodated his carapace nicely, in an old fashioned wooden frame. 

Pulling sheets up tight beneath his chin, he couldn’t stop smiling, shell, he was barely able to suppress his gleeful hum. They were listening, actually listening. _‘I wonder how long they’ll last?’_


	6. Ch. 6

The next morning, Don made sure to rise before them all, with one purpose in mind; to check Michelangelo’s collar and be sure it was functioning properly. 

He’d designed it to register the difference between sleep and wakefulness, a type of pulse monitor, to help prevent any unnecessary corrections. He’d tested it on himself of course, but the question was, was it still doing what he’d designed it to do?

One gentle poke, and a quick examination later, and he found the collar working beautifully, and best of all, Mikey didn’t notice his checkup, not one bit. 

Quiet as he could he slipped back into bed and simply waited. An hour later his brothers began to stir; Leo was the first to rise, his morning stretch consisting of a mumbled, _‘That was comfier than I was expecting’_ , before he turned to Mikey and roused him, covering the youngest’s mouth with one hand to stop him from speaking and quickly reminding their little brother of his collar. It was such a _Leo_ thing to do, so sweet.

Mikey rose, the bell along is collar jingling, his face twisted in a grumpy frown as he remembered he couldn’t speak, and then Raph, snorting awake as Leo gently nudged him. Leo turned to rouse Donatello next, only to find him already stirring, stretching his arms and yawning wide, ready to start the day.

Without being told they each took care of their morning routines; bathroom, teeth, and wash-up to remove any night time funk. It was a habit, an ingrained response, a perfect example that his brothers could learn and repeat what they’d learned out of reflex. In other words, there was hope for success in their ‘training’.

Once they were up and moving, it became Leo’s domain as agreed. He led them outside into the cool spring air, the sun barely peeking through the trees, it was chilly yet nice, and the moment they began to stretch and warm up, the cold became nothing more than a distant memory.

As promised, Mikey’s collar was turned off, and as expected, the youngest immediately took up his trademark pout in full view of all three of them.

They began with Katas, moving slowly into each form as Leo instructed. Raph fell behind and was corrected only once, accepting it with a growl, but otherwise complied, shifting his arms and feet back into position as Leonardo had ordered.

Mikey kept his pout, making sure to point out how he was always mistreated and abused, his collar jingling the entire time. Oh the humanity! Yet Don found it difficult to focus on him, his gaze instead lingering on the beautiful red spiked collar still locked around his Raphie’s neck.

To see the big turtle move, his muscles shifting and neck twitching against the leather, it was almost too much. All Don wanted to do was grab him and hug him, kiss him, lather that big brute up in oil and just pet every single beautiful emerald inch. _Shell_ , he was already picturing a blue collar around Leo’s neck, slim and simple, locked in the back with a heart shaped lock, and then an orange one, bright and glowing like his younger brother’s personality, with a beautiful bell to jingle and bounce along with his playful nature.

He had to redirect his focus numerous times, though thankfully Leo didn’t seem to notice, and his form never suffered.

Redirection was of course simple enough, he just needed to think of something else while he flowed into the motions. Like, schedules, tasks for his brothers, training for the day, punishments if needed, how much he was dying to see a collar around Leo and Mikey’s neck with a nice leather braided leash wrapped around Leo’s…No, no, _focus_!

It went on like that even through weapons sparring, his imagination melding with his plans for the day in such wonderful ways. Shell did he want to jump forward, pull out the rope and tie them down, have them bend at his will and present themselves to him and him alone; but he had to wait, had to take his time, they needed to be trained first~

Just as quickly as training seemed to start, it ended, leaving them all panting, sweaty and ready for the showers; but it was so nice out, so bright and warm, that Don wasn’t going to grant them that, not yet anyway.

“What do you mean _more_ training?” Pouted Michelangelo, that cute little bell ringing with his every move, “Haven’t you tortured sweet innocent me enough?”

Don simply smiled and pulled the remote from his belt, “Not nearly, no.” He replied, and clicked the collar back on, a small beep sounding as the electric collar returned to life. “But if you continue to be a good boy, then eventually the collar will come off. Though, if that’s not soon enough for you, you know you can always quit.”

Mikey shook his head furiously ‘no’ and pouted once more, crossing his arms and hunching over like someone had stolen the last slice of pizza right out from under his nose.

“Alright then Do-, *ahem*, I mean, _Master_ ,” Began Leo, tugging Donatello’s attention onto him, “What would you like us to do?”

Ooh so close to a punishment. Slipping up on ‘Master’s’ title on the very first day was worthy of a good correction, however, Leo _did_ catch himself, and Don had given Raph way more chances to remember to address him properly, so-

“Put your weapons away.” Said Donatello, “We won’t be needing them. I’ll meet you all in the back.”

He pulled off his Bo and handed it out to Leo, becoming so pleased when Leo reached out to accept it without question. Making sure to hold his eye, Don smiled, allowing his fingers to brush and linger longer than they should’ve as Leo took hold of his weapon. 

Leo looked up from the touch questioningly, but Don didn’t say a word, turning instead to stride away towards the back of the house with a grin. Leo always was such a good boy, so willing to please.

It didn’t take him long to find a place to wait; a nice sunny spot in the grass, the warm air flitting by on a gentle breeze that brushed the leaves on all the trees and bushes around him. It really was beautiful out, a perfect day to train his pets to become the most perfect lovers.

One by one they joined him, plopping down in the grass as instructed as they waited for their ‘lesson’, eyes up and on him, eager almost as they waited.

“Today,” Began Don, looking between the three of them, “Is a beautiful day, but I expect you, regardless of how tempting it may be, to keep your focus solely on me.”

Leo and Raph both smirked, seemingly unable to help but glance knowingly at their youngest brother sitting between them.

Still unable to speak, Mikey puffed out his cheeks in indignation, refusing to look at either one of them, his bell still jingling away.

“Today’s lesson,” Continued Donatello, and Mikey leaned forward, listening intently. “Will be going over the basic commands; Come, sit, and stay.”

Raph smirked. Of course he did, he’d already been trained in the basics, he knew _exactly_ how Donatello wanted him to respond and was no doubt confident. Mikey looked insanely focused, his eyeridges furrowed in concentration as he absorbed what Donatello had said, refusing to so much as blink as a leaf fluttered past. 

Then there was Leo, sitting calmly in the grass, completely relaxed, unbothered and, was that the beginnings of a bemused smirk hinting at the edges of Leonardo’s lips? 

Did he think this would be easy? Perhaps maybe for him it would, maybe he’d outshine Raphie, or maybe, he was underestimating the simplicity of the commands.

Donny’s smile widened into a grin. “Leo.” He called, eager to test his brother, and the eldest straightened. “Come.”

Leonardo didn’t hesitate. He stood from the grass and began to stride towards Donatello, confident with every step, but _oh so_ , so disappointingly incorrect. 

Holding up his hand, Don brought his brother to a halt not even half way to him, and frowned. “Oh Leo, that is not how you come.”

The blue-banded turtle jolted to a halt as ordered, looking thoroughly confused.

“When I say _come_.” Continued Don, “I expect you on your hands and knees. Now, let’s try this again. Leo, _come_.”

Leo hesitated for only a moment, glancing back behind him at the others, before slowly lowering down onto his hands and knees as instructed.

Raphael was grinning ear to ear, and Mikey, well, one beep later and his snickering stopped as Leo crawled forward on all fours as he’d been instructed.

“Very good, Leo.” Murmured Don, smiling down encouragingly to meet his brother’s gaze. Leo was blushing, no doubt from embarrassment, but that quickly changed as Don reached down and cupped his brother’s cheek, lovingly brushing his fingers down the leaf-green skin to his neck, distracting him, encouraging him, before he looked up at Raph and Mikey still seated in the grass.

“It is important to wait for instruction and not assume. Leo can give us the name of a Kata, but without his explanation and help, we never would understand the complex footwork and form required to perform the movements at all. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Said Raph, and Mikey nodded enthusiastically, his bell ringing clear.

“Yes, Master.” He heard Leo murmur, and Donatello couldn’t help but smile even wider.

“Very good.” He praised, “Now Mikey, Raphie, _come_.”

As they’d been ordered, Mikey and Raph bent down on all fours, crawling across the grass to him like the good little turtles they were. His smile couldn’t get any wider as they stopped before his feet, looking up at him expectantly.

“Good Mikey, good Raphie.” He praised them again, reaching out like with Leo to brush his fingers along their cheeks, down across their necks, electing shudders and goosebumps from their flesh. “Now, all of you, _sit._ ”

Both Leo and Mikey craned their heads in Raph’s direction, no doubt checking to see just how they were supposed to follow the command; that wouldn’t do, not one bit.

Don snapped his fingers, pulling their attention back onto him. “Eyes on me.” He reminded them, “Don’t get distracted now.” Leo and Mikey nodded, Raph’s smirk turning into a smug grin as he nodded as well. He was so confident, so cute~

“When sitting.” Don explained, “I expect you to sit back on your heels, back straight, knees splayed, with your hands on either thigh.”

One by one they shifted into position, their knees splaying revealingly. Raphie of course was perfect, while the others didn’t do half bad for their first try, but there was still room to improve. 

“Stay.” Said Don, “That one should be self-explanatory.” And he began to walk around them.

He started with Leo, sitting straight and still, his knees parted, but, not nearly parted enough for Don’s liking. 

With one hand on Leo’s shoulder, Don knelt down, his free hand brushing down Leo’s side to the inside of his thigh. “Wider.” He whispered in his brother’s ear, “I want to be able to see _all_ of you.”

A shudder ran down Leo’s spine as Donatello helped ease Leo’s knees further apart, his brothers whisper of “Yes, Master.” breathy, and so tempting.

Don pulled away, his fingers trailing back up Leonardo’s side, brushing his arm and then neck with feather light touches that sent shivers through his Leo, before Donatello turned his attention onto Mikey.

Michelangelo was splayed beautifully, every bit of him able to be seen, but he wasn’t straight enough. Don paused and reached out, brushing his fingers along Mikey’s carapace. He leaned over, just a breath from his little brother’s ear, and whispered, “Posture.” He then slipped his hand down Mikey’s plastron, trailing deliberately along the center line until he heard a breathy gasp. Carefully, Don eased Mikey straighter. “Don’t be sloppy now.”

He pulled his hand back, trailing lightly up the center scutes until he felt Mikey tremble in his hands, but didn’t leave, lingering instead around the orange turtle’s neck to examine Mikey’s collar. 

There was no chaffing, no redness, no irritation, not even from the spots where his brother had been zapped; excellent. As a reward for remaining still, a feat in it of itself when it came to Mikey, Don trailed his fingers lightly along his collarbone once, then twice, and leaned in against his neck, his breath deliberately tickling the youngest’s skin. “Good boy.”

Mikey twitched and shivered as Don pulled away, his face cracked into a red cheeked grin. 

“And you, Raphie,” He cooed, surveying his perfect pet, stock still, legs splayed, back straight with his head up. “Are perfect, as always at this.” He trailed his fingers across the thick neck, catching up the long red tails of his bigger brother’s mask to twirl them through his fingers. How he loved to grab them up and rip them back, exposing that beautiful neck of Raph’s, biting and sucking at it, making the larger turtle cry out and beg for Don’s touch…Nope, focus, one project at a time.

He dropped the mask tails and smiled sweetly, brushing his fingers up the side of his Raphie’s neck, delighted when the simple act still made the brawler shiver. “Perfect, now let’s do it all again.”

They repeated the steps over and over, Donatello correcting their posture here and there, though half of the time he did so simply to touch them, to allow his fingers to trail across their skin in ways he’d never dared before.

All of them were so sensitive, shivering, their breath catching at the slightest brush, their glassy gazes peering up at him, bashful, blushing and questioning. Such good little turtles. 

After a few rounds they had the movements down, Mikey in particular showing great progress, in fact he even swore he saw his little brother’s tail peek out and wag a few times at Donatello’s praises. Now there was only one thing left to do, shower up and then eat, together of course~

“Wait.” Murmured Raph as Don lead the way into the house, “You mean like, _together?_ Uh, Master, the shower ain’t really that big here so...”

“Don’t worry,” Reassured Donatello, knowing full well that it would be tight but doable, “You know how April and Casey have been renovating, right? Well, I asked her to measure the shower and it should be able to hold the four of us quite well, with plenty of room to wash one another.

Mikey may not have had his voice at the moment, but his energy could still be felt, and shell did it sky rocket, his jingling bell the only thing giving away his enthusiasm. 

Up the stairs and into the master bedroom they went, Mikey frolicking past them all with a purposeful jingle, to the master bathroom.

Leo smiled at the youngest, while Raphie simply glowered, his gaze darting towards Mikey’s bell like he was contemplating ripping it off and crushing it.

Choosing to ignore Raphael rather than correct him, Don strode after his little brother into the bathroom. If Raphie reacted he’d have to be punished, a fact that he knew the big turtle was well aware of. It was a test of his self-control, a way to see just how far Raphie would allow his temper to be pushed.

Mikey had the water running with his gear completely stripped before any of them walked in, his grin as wide as ever as he waited for instruction. No doubt he was hoping for some _‘fun’_ , some touching and kissing, intimate exploring. They were all mildly aroused by their game, some more so than others…But not yet, he’d have to wait, none of them were ready yet.

“Behave.” Don warned as he untied his mask, and Mikey nodded vigorously, leaning forward on his perch on the toilet with a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat.

Leo and Raph paused in the doorframe as Donatello began pulling off his elbow pads, a look of hesitation, and, was that unease? 

“Well?” Murmured Don, “Do you need help stripping? I’m sure Michelangelo will be more than happy to assist.”

Mikey’s grin widened even more, his baby blue eyes snapping onto his brothers in an unusually predatory way.

Raph huffed and shouldered past Leo. “No,” He growled, pointing a finger in the youngest’s direction, “I don’t, and don’t you go gettin’ any ideas, Mikey.”

“Relax, Raph.” Murmured Leo, stepping in behind him with his fingers already working at the knot of his mask. “Besides, what are you going to do if Do-I mean, _Master_ , orders him to start stripping you. _Slowly_.”

Mikey’s bell jingled as he nodded enthusiastically again, his gaze flicking from Raph to Leo as though waiting for permission to pounce and touch.

With his knee pads now off, Don unbuckled his belt and set it down along the counter beside Mikey’s gear. “Raph.” He called, eyeing him in the mirror, “You’re first in, so unless you plan on bathing in your gear I suggest you start stripping.”

He smirked as Raph’s eyes widened, his eyes flicking to the shower and then to Leo, Mikey, and then Donatello. Turning, Don met his brother’s golden gaze and smiled up at him, waiting for any sign of hesitation, but Raph never did. Instead he huffed and untied his mask, yanking off his belt and then elbow pads one at a time, his gaze remaining locked on Donatello as though challenging him. 

_‘Please do~’_ Donny thought as he held Raphie’s stare, _‘I’ll have Leo bending you over the bed in a heartbeat, and you know it~’_

As if he could read his thoughts, Raph finally looked away, yanking off his knee pads before he marched into the shower.

“Mikey,” As soon as Don said his name the youngest sprang off the toilet. “You next, facing Raphie.”

In a flash of green he vanished into the shower, leaving Leo and Donatello left to venture inside it. 

“Leo.” Said Don, gesturing to the shower, “Facing me, please.”

Leonardo held his head up high, though Don distinctly noticed a fine blush hinting at the edges of his cheeks as he walked into the shower behind Michelangelo.

It was like a turtle-pile in there, a warm, wet, and slippery one with water pouring down on muscled turtles, their bodies so close to one another that Donatello could feel them all without even touching them.

“Here.” Said Don, tugging the washcloths off the little rack to hand out to his brothers, “Mikey, you wash Raphie, Raph, you wash Mikey, and Leo, you get to wash me while I wash you. Just remember to _behave_.”

“Yeah, Mikey, that means watch the hands.” Growled Raphael in warning, and Don heard the bell jingle once more.

Deciding to allow the events to play out on their own, Donatello ignored his brother’s growl and Mikey’s playful jingles, focusing instead on Leonardo and the grime now sliding from his firm green skin. 

He poured some soap, giving some to Leo, and then passed it back to the others, Mikey’s hand eagerly snatching it from him the moment it appeared over Leonardo’s shoulder. Now for the fun part.

To Donatello’s surprise, Leo didn’t hesitate like he thought he might, the cloth brushing Don’s shoulder, gliding along his collarbone in small smooth circles. Don returned the gesture, happily gliding his cloth up over the broad green shoulder, feeling the muscles flex beneath his hand as he sudsied his brother up. 

He could feel Leonardo’s plastron rise and fall as he breathed, feel every hitch of breath and controlled clearing of his throat as Leo fought not to grow aroused. It wasn’t working, not at all, Donatello could tell, and he could smell it, the steadily growing scent of sweet, sweet attraction. 

The cloth slid down Leonardo’s front, and the washcloth on Donatello hesitated, pausing as Don dove deeper, swirling the cloth in small circles down, down…

“Mikey!” Yelped Raph like someone had thrown a bug at him, snapping Don out of his trance. “Hands, hands, _hands_! Watch those, ah~, d-damnit, ha~nds.”

Knowing full well what had to of happened, Don cleared his throat and snapped. “If I don’t see your hands in three seconds, Michelangelo, I’m manually activating your collar. One, two…”

Hands appeared up over Leo’s head, the little bell jingling away with a tune they all understood. _‘Wha, me? I’m innocent.’_

Donatello chuckled and returned to cleaning Leonardo’s plastron, sliding the cloth into one of the grooves. “Well, it looks like someone still needs some discipline. Perhaps some extra activity will _relieve_ this problem.” 

Mikey’s face appeared over Leo’s shoulder, beaming, shortly followed by Raphael behind him, though he was wise to Don’s usual innuendo, he looked uneasy, suspicious almost, exactly like Leo was now eyeing the genius.

“Meaning of course, a group activity.” 

He cleared his throat and focused down on the bridge of Leo’s shell, encouraging the eldest to lift his arm and give him more room.

“Perhaps some extra chores, such as cleaning the bathroom, dusting the attic, or…” He faked a hum, and then murmured, “Ah, I know. Raph and Leo will do dishes while you, Mikey, clean the floor...”

Mikey nodded, still grinning, his little bell ringing away. Don however simply smiled wider and finished say, “…without your troublesome little hands.”


	7. Ch. 7

It had taken four days for Leo and Mikey to get the commands, ‘come’, ‘sit’, and ‘stay’ correct. Well, ok, more like two and a half if Donny was being honest with himself. He just loved touching and petting those firm shoulders and shivering necks so much that he extended their training; he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed every prolonged moment.

They were such good little turtles, so willing to learn and please, as was Raphie~

Raphael had performed every task without question, again and again, loving the praise and gentle touches. He was a bit irritable with the lack of release after their playtime, but that’s what made it all that more fun, watching him and the others squirm was an added bonus at that point.

During their time he had begun to worry about how his brothers’ personalities would cope, though quickly dismissed his concerns after witnessing one particularly memorable incident; 

Leo had been meditating after finishing his tasks for the day, a simple round of dusting with Raphael while Mikey polished the wood with his feet, once again forbidden to use his hands after grabbing a handful of Leo. He was actually getting quite good at using his toes, maybe a little too good; Don would have to watch out for Mikey grabbing his brothers with his feet next. 

He had been pondering Mikey’s next punishment, should his little brother attempt to feel their brothers up again with his toes, quietly observing the youngest while he worked on polishing the stair rail, his flexibility something of a marvel, when a loud bellow roared up through the floorboards from the basement where Raphael had been working out.

“MIKEY!”

Before Don knew what was happening, Mikey had abandoned his polishing and in two leaps, launched across the room up onto the back of the couch, spun around, and perched like a parrot right behind Donatello’s shoulders. It was most impressive, especially since he did it all without his hands, which were still tied up behind his shell.

The floors shuddered as Raph came storming up the basement steps. The door slammed open and Raphie appeared, glowering at Michelangelo. He would’ve been an intimidating figure, had it not been for the baby-powder and neon pink glitter that covered him head to toe. Needless to say, speech was rather difficult to formulate between the massive fits of laughter.

After that fiasco, plus a handful of other innocent pranks, Don wasn’t too concerned anymore, his brothers seemed to be taking everything with stride. It was wonderful, perfect, every single bit of his plan falling together to form a seamless project on its way to completion. ‘Step One’ was done, leaving him free to pull out one of his favorite accessories and move forward with ‘Step Two’; Teaching his brothers to heel~

He already had the leashes, the beautiful tethers that he had spent countless hours preparing to make sure they suited each brother to a ‘T’.

Raphael’s was a red, leather-handled, polished chain leash with a clip on the end to attach to the D-ring on his collar. He’d worn it before, he’d allowed Don to even walk him, parade him around the lab like a prized show pet on display for the world to see. Then there was their play time, when Donatello yanked on that leash and pulled his lover any which way, pleased when Raph would follow, and the two of them would grind and screw one another into the bed, or floor, desk, chair; whatever they happened to be leaning against or on at the time. 

Seeing Raphie on his leash was going to be hard for the both of them…

Then there was Mikey’s leash, a fun little number that April had found while shopping for Casey. It was a glittery neon orange, burning to look at, a bit like Mikey’s personality at times, but smooth to the touch, with a clip on the end to attach to the shining silver D-ring on his collar.

Lastly, Leo’s leash; It was dark blue, and beautifully braided out of leather that Donatello had twisted together himself to fit perfectly around his oldest brother’s neck. He was quite proud of it and couldn’t wait to see it tight around Leonardo. Out of all his brothers, the anticipation for seeing his ‘Fearless Leader’ on all fours, heeling at his side at the end of a leash, was the greatest.

It was an image that stuck with him all throughout training, and consequently was the reason why Mikey was able to drop him on his shell during sparring. Twice. It was a foolish slip-up on Don’s part, he realized that, so when Leo scolded him and ordered the four of them to do an extra hour of meditation, Donatello didn’t even bother to complain. 

Once training and then mediation was over, it fell into their new routine; Leo would take Donatello’s weapon, Mikey’s collar would be turned back on, and Donatello would meet his brothers in the backyard if it was nice, the barn if it was raining but still warm, and inside upstairs in the attic if it was too cold for them to remain outside. He needed his pets to be happy after all~

Today was thankfully a perfect day. The sun was out, the dew was gone, and the breeze itself was carrying a warm hint that would soothe even the grumpiest of moods. So, as he had every day, Don waited in the backyard for his brothers to join him, only this time, he brought the leashes and laid them out for all of them to see.

Raphie’s reaction as he stepped outside was instant the moment he laid eyes on the red handled chain; a lusting arousal that had his breath quickening and gaze fixed on Donatello, as though to dare him not to tease this time. Tease Donatello would, and he’d enjoy every single moment of it~

Leo and Mikey followed Raph out, the both of them eyeing the leashes. Mikey was inquisitive, while Leonardo remained stoic, giving nothing away.

“Sit.” Said Donatello, and the three of them did just that before his feet.

Folding his hands behind his carapace, Don smiled down at his brothers. “You’ve been doing so well with your commands,” He began, “That today we’ll be learning something new. How to _heel._ ”

Mikey tilted his head in confusion and gave his feet a quick glance, while Raph’s stare intensified, a predatory _‘please let me touch’_ look glinting in his eye. Leo however, remained focused, his gaze fixed on Donatello expectantly as he waited for the rules.

“Mikey.” Don called, “You’ll be first today.”

Looking back up from his feet, Mikey tilted his head again, his little bell jingling, and listened. 

“Come.” Said Don, and obediently Mikey did just that, leaning forward on all fours to crawl across the grass like the good little turtle he was.

He paused at Don’s feet, giving the leashes a curious look, before he smiled up at Donatello, and wagged his tail. 

Don nearly melted. “Good boy.” He praised, resisting the urge to touch, “Now, stay.” and bent down to pick up the bright orange glittery leash. 

He reached out and wrapped a finger around the silver D-ring of Mikey’s collar and tugged, so pleased when he drew a soft moan from his little brother’s lips. 

“The rules are simple.” Said Don softly, clipping the leash to his brother’s collar, “You do as the leash tells you, nothing more, nothing less. Just stay at my side. Now, are you ready?”

Mikey tilted his head again, his blue eyes questioning, but Don gave him no time to contemplate.

“Let’s go.” Don said happily, and went to walk. “Mikey, _heel._ ”

The leash tensed as Michelangelo hesitated, but immediately slackened, his little brother trailing along on all fours beside him.

“Good boy~” He praised, turning this way and that, the leash tensing only a little as Mikey followed him without question. He seemed to be grasping it fairly quickly, watching Don and feeling for the leash’s movements, almost exactly like they did together in battle. Donatello was so impressed that he stopped a few times and ordered Mikey to sit, until every time he came to a halt, his little brother was plopping down into a sitting position without even being asked, his little tail wagging away the entire time.

Don led him back to the others, more than satisfied with his brother’s progress. He’d actually grasped the idea of ‘heeling’ faster than Raphie had.

Raphael seemed to be thinking along the same line, for suddenly that confident smirk he always wore during training, looked more like the face he made when he got a spoonful of sour milk with his cereal.

Coming to a halt before his brothers, Mikey sat without being ordered, a grin stretched across the youngest’s face as he met Raph’s gaze and held it.

Happily, Donatello unclipped the leash, though this time, instead of allowing his hands to linger and trail up the sea-green skin, he cupped his brother’s cheeks, turned him to face him, and allowed his thumbs to brush lovingly back and forth across his baby brother’s skin. “You were so good.” He praised, and watched as Mikey blushed, his bright blue eyes now fixed on Don as Donatello leaned in closer, “Keep this up and you’ll be learning faster than Raphie did~”

A low growl not meant to be heard, rumbled out from Raph’s direction. Don straightened, pretending he hadn’t heard it, and sent Mikey back in line.

“Raph.” He called next, bending down to pick up the chain leash, dangling it in the air. “Come.”

Head up and tail high, Raph came over, tense and obviously swallowing whatever remark it was he wanted to snarl in Mikey’s grinning direction, and stopped right before Don. 

“Good boy.” Don praised, hooking the silver D-ring with a single finger. He tugged on it perhaps a bit harder than he should’ve, but the results were instant; hooded eyes, a breathy intake of air just loud enough for Don to hear. Such a sweet boy~

Donatello clipped the chain to Raph’s collar, stood back up to admire the way the chain swayed between them, and then turned. “Raphie, heel~”

He truly was a good turtle. Yes, there were moments where Raph and the others would fight, when he’d even snarl at Donatello himself, but when that collar was on him, when he allowed himself to give in, to hand over control, he was a completely different turtle. Like now, his head was up, his shoulders relaxed, eyes closed as he felt for Donatello’s movements. As loud and hot-headed as he could be, when he relaxed, he and Don truly flowed together. 

Shell, did he love him.

Donatello brought his brother back and came to a halt, a bit disappointed that he couldn’t tell the big guy to roll over and start masturbating as a reward, and unclipped his leash. It wasn’t time yet, not _nearly_ time at all for something like that.  
He praised him just as he had Mikey, cupping those big cheeks and brushing them with his thumbs, bringing his face so close to Raph’s that Don could nearly count the number of fibers in each iris of those golden eyes. “Good boy as always, my Raphie~” 

Raph twitched but didn’t move, there was a flicker of disappointment in his expression that Donatello didn’t miss. 

“I know.” Whispered Don, “But not yet~”

With a gentle hum Donatello sent his brother back beside Mikey, then bent down to pick up the last remaining leash, the beautiful hand-braided leather that he’d slaved over. With it in hand he turned to the eldest. “Leo~” He called, his smile twisting up into a grin, “Come.”

Leo eyed the leash in Donatello’s hand, but leaned forward nonetheless, crawling on his hands and knees through the grass right up to Don without hesitation. Mikey gave their big brother a quick glance, but Don barely noticed it, his sights fixed solely on the blue banded turtle before him.

“Very good.” He murmured, presenting the leash, “Now let’s see how well you do today, hmm?”

Leo’s gaze lifted from the leash up to Don, a flicker of… _something_ , passing through his dark blue eyes, then vanished, disappearing almost as quickly as it had come. 

Brushing it off, Donatello reached out and gently placed the supple leather around his brother’s thick neck, then tightened it, just enough to catch Leo’s attention. “Leo, _heel._ ”

Leonardo crawled forward as the leash tightened, keeping to Donatello’s side. Together they made their way through the grass, turning left and right, the tightening of the leash giving Leo just enough time to register which direction to turn. His leaf-green muscles glinted in the morning sun, flexing with every move and turn as Leo listened to the leash’s pull. He wasn’t doing half-bad, actually. His movements were stiff and unsure, but his mind focused solely on the leash as he waited for the tension around his throat to signal which way to turn. With practice he’d have the movements down pat, and soon would be sitting just like Mikey and Raph at every pause.

Shell, he looked beautiful, the blue braid sitting taut around his neck while Leonardo crawled alongside him, practically begging to be pulled and yanked on. If only his brothers were ready, then he’d flip Leo over, straddle his waist and tighten his leash until Leonardo squirmed~

Unsure of how long he’d be able to hide his growing desires, Don brought Leo back to the others and halted just like he had with Mikey and Raph. Leo sat without order, though Don wasn’t fooled, he knew it was from watching the others, not from any command or order. 

“Aw, my Leo...” Cooed Donatello, bending down to cup his oldest brother’s cheeks, “You did very good today.” 

Leo blushed as Don’s thumbs brushed against his skin, their faces so close they could feel each other’s breath. 

“We’ll practice more tomorrow, but I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it quite quickly. Wont you?” 

Leo held his gaze and murmured, “Yes, Master.” 

Smiling, Donatello removed the leather from around his brother’s neck, but didn’t dismiss him. Instead he stood, turned to Raph and Mikey, and said happily, “Today we’re going to do something different, something _fun._ ” He clapped his hands together, the motion perking Raph and Mikey up in an instant.

“In the forest behind the barn, April and Casey with Leatherhead’s help, have set something up; an obstacle course of my design. There are four different paths, one marked purple, one orange, one red, and one blue. You’ll be playing on it today, the purple marked path to be exact, and the one who finishes the obstacle course first, will be getting a very, _very_ , special reward. There are no rules, except stick to the trail and win. The finish is the clearing at the end, now…”

Raphie’s smirk returned, his eyes once again burning with determination. 

Stepping back, Donatello gestured over towards the barn. “Get ready…”

Mikey’s bell jingled as he lurched to his feet.

“Get set…”

Raph growled, and Leo tensed at Don’s side, the three brothers’ sights were narrowed in and locked on the barn.

“Go!”

In a flash of orange, red, and blue, his brothers were gone, darting through the grass in the direction of the old red barn. Raph was grinning, Mikey was smiling, and Leo looked determined.

Donatello on the other hand watched them race off, his smile still in place as he slowly made his way over to the barn.

April had left something very special there, a laptop just for this, and he couldn’t wait to fire it up.

Once he reached the barn, he found the computer tucked behind an old board by the front doors and pulled it down, clicking it on as quickly as he could.

The screen flickered for only a moment, but quickly came alive, bringing up a live feed from three motion-activated video cameras that showed his brothers sprinting through the trees.

Raphael was in the lead, leaping over a fallen tree trunk with Leo right behind him, Mikey was on their tails, his bell jingling over the speakers as he darted down the path.

A purple flag came into view and the brothers veered towards it, finding themselves racing right towards a wooden wall with a bright purple arrow that pointed up.

Raph lunged and latched onto it, while Leonardo kicked into the air and used a nearby tree to help propel him up its surface. Suddenly a streak of orange flitted onto screen, Mikey cannoning up behind his brothers, but instead of climbing or using the tree to help get him higher, Mikey did something somewhat ingenious.

As Raph was climbing, Michelangelo sprang up, latching onto the bigger turtle’s shoulders and kicking off, propelling him up to where Leonardo clung, and then, using the eldest as a spring-board, leapt off of him as well in order to launch himself further upwards, a small jingle the only sound as Mikey grabbed hold of the wall’s edge and vanished over the top.

“MIKEY!” His brothers roared, and with renewed vigor, they scurried up the wooden wall and followed him over its side.

“I’m ‘gonna pound you, Mikey!” Snarled Raph, “The second Master gives the word, your ass is mine, and it won’t be in the _nice_ way!!”

Mikey was grinning like a fool as he swung through the next bit of the course, a series of ropes dangling down from the trees, all different lengths that they’d have to quickly grab on and swing through, using upper arm strength as well as their hand-eye coordination in order not to fall.

Leo swung after him, Raph snarling close behind, the three of them moving swiftly from rope to rope with Mikey in the lead. With the last rope in view, the next obstacle of the course was up; a zigzagged series of ironwood trunks, thin yet strong, stripped bare of their branches where they stood firmly planted in the ground, and had been cut much like the bamboo that they used in balance-training back at home. Their tops had been painted purple, giving his brothers a clue, and thankfully they realized just what they needed to do. 

Mikey hopped onto the first, only to teeter, his arms coming out to catch his balance, his pause enough for Leo to catch up and swing high over his head, spin midair and land perfectly in front of their younger brother.

“Better hurry, Mikey!” Leo teased as he hopped one trunk-top after the other, “Raph’s right behind you!”

Right behind him he was, swinging with a vicious leer that spoke of his intentions to repay Michelangelo for using him as a stepping-stool.

Mikey hopped after Leo, his bell jingling in alarm as Raph landed right where he’d been just moments ago.

Leo was a master at balance, and proved it, shooting across the trunks one by one with barely an effort. Mikey kept up, Raph right on his heels, his fingers itching into claws, ready to grab and toss his brother in the mud.

The final trunk-top stopped before a tunnel made of an old hollow log, just big enough for them to fit, propped up between two trees and ready for sliding. 

In a flash of blue Leo was gone, shooting down the slide with Mikey diving after him. Raph followed hot on his little brother’s tail, vanishing from view until the motion sensors picked his brothers up again.

Raph and Leo were in the lead, Mikey now covered in mud and sprinting to catch up to them as the next obstacle came into view.

There were old tractor tires, the worn treads coated in mud and slippery. They had the choice of following the purple arrows over, or under the tires, but there was a catch either way. The top of the tires were slicked with oil, and the soft ground beneath them was actually swamp mud, a fact that Leo learned firsthand as he hit the first tire and had his feet go out from under him. 

He regained his composure by turning the slip into a flip, landing square in the muck a few feet away where he sank up to his knees.

“Ha!” Raph bellowed as he flopped into the mud and began to crawl, “Look at that! _Splinter Junior_ bested by a little mud, way ‘ta go!”

Leo grumbled under his breath as Mikey leapt past him, using a nearby tire to help rip himself free, and just like that, Leo was back in the race.

Raph came out of the swamp tires first, Leo keeping pace with Mikey as they hopped from one after the other. All three of them were covered in mud as they sprinted over a path filled with fallen logs strategically positioned in odd angles for them to leap around and go under, none of them slowing or hesitating as they sprinted for the end.

The finish was coming up soon; a rounded race through the trees that would bring them back through one last obstacle before ending at the barn.

Don smiled down at the screen and made his way outside, watching as Leo and Raph went neck and neck for the last stretch, Mikey right behind them.

It was down to Raphael and Leonardo, their sweaty mud-laden forms thundering towards the finish. He could hear them now, crunching through the leaves and swishing past the brush.

Don glanced back at the laptop screen, watching as Raphael pulled ahead, a triumphant smirk on his big brother’s lips as the clearing came into view. Raph was going to win, pulling forward just a little bit more, when out of nowhere Mikey appeared, summersaulting through the air, over their older brothers’ heads, right into the clearing where he rolled to a halt, his hands whipping up in the air and bell jingling proudly, completely victorious. 

“Wha-no-I-that’s, _No!_ ” Panted Raph as he slammed to a halt, “You cheated!”

“Before or _after_ you threw him in the mud, Raph?” Snickered Leo, sounding just as out of breath. 

“Both!” Raph snapped at him, before he turned on Mikey and raised his hands as though to strangle him. “I ain’t no spring-board, you little shit!”

Mikey smiled, but backed away, his tongue sticking out and eyes narrowed playfully.

“The only rules were to stay on the path.” Leo reminded him, “Mikey won it fair and square.”

Raph’s only response as Don walked up was a growl, his gaze fixed on Mikey.

“Oh, Raphie~” cooed Don, sensing the danger, “The only rule was to win, and win Mikey did. Now, Raph, Leo, _sit._ ”

Looking about ready to launch at Mikey anyway, Raph gritted his teeth and begrudgingly sank down to his knees with a growl. Leo did the same, only he smiled proudly up at Mikey as the youngest turned to face Donatello.

“I was watching.” Said Don, clicking the laptop closed, “See what you can do when you focus, Mikey? Do more of that during training and Master Splinter will be more than pleased.” 

He set the laptop down and smiled as he turned to face his breathless winner. “Sit.”

Mikey plopped down into the grass as ordered, smiling happily up at Donatello.

Gently Don reached up and slid Mikey’s mask from his face. “Hands behind your shell.” He ordered in a low and soft tone that made Mikey’s breath catch in his throat. 

Donatello could hear Raph grumbling as Mikey whipped his hands behind him and patiently waited. Making sure to take his time, Don bent down and wrapped the orange cloth around Mikey’s mud-caked wrists and tied them tightly together. “Stay.” He breathed against his little brother’s neck, and he felt Mikey shiver. 

He looked good; arms tied, knees spread and waiting, his breath quickening.

Don grinned as he circled his brother, admiring the way Mikey’s blue eyes fixed on him, waiting, hoping. He kneeled before him, resting a hand along Mikey’s muddied thigh, sliding up and then inwards along the softer flesh. 

“Good boy, Mikey.” He whispered, leaning in against his neck, and pressed his lips against the younger turtle’s pulse point.

Mikey moaned softly and shivered, then gasped as Don’s hand slid higher, dipping down further until Donatello’s fingers found Mikey’s slit, already bulging and needy. 

“Shh,” Don hushed, kissing at Mikey’s neck again, trailing up to his mud-flecked jaw, then cheek. “Don’t get too excited now~”

Mikey whimpered, his muscles twitching, but he didn’t move, remaining stock-still just like a good turtle should. Now, for the prize~

Donny pulled his hands away and cupped Mikey’s cheeks just as he had before, but unlike then, swooped in before Mikey could register what was happening, and planted his lips to his.

A small breathy squeak escaped from his brother, his lips parting for more, but the moment they did, Don pulled away. Mikey tried to follow, his eyes still closed and breath shaky, but Don stopped him.

“Ah-ah, not yet~” He whispered, ignoring Mikey’s pleading looks.

“But, if the three of you continue to do so well, we’ll be learning how to kiss, very…” he fixed his gaze on Raph, his frustrated and blushing brother, “very,” then on Leo, the hard to read eldest, “soon~”


	8. Ch. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild language warning ;)

Damn, Raph was horny… 

Why the shell did _he_ have to suffer just because Shell-For-Brains and Fearless had to play catch-up with their training? He’d done his time already, he’d suffered through the dragged out waiting process, so why the shell couldn’t _he_ get a little something more? A handy, a blowjob, hell, he’d take a, a…what did Master call those things again…”funishment”? That was it. Raph was growing so desperate he was willing to take a “funishment” at this point, _anything!!_

Master was nothing but a tease, that’s what he was! Sitting there all smiles with those big doe eyes of his watching them parade around like fancy pets on leashes, cupping his cheeks and stroking him in places that left him fighting back a hard-on…every, fricking, day…

It wouldn’t be so bad if it weren’t for Mikey; the little shit just had to make things worse by constantly touching and teasing, waving his tight little ass in everyone’s face and dragging out their “discipline training” just ‘cuz he couldn’t keep his grabby little mitts to himself! 

Worst of all, Master was eating his crap right up! Mikey’s little tail wags and kitten batts, the proud little saunter when he was on his leash, damnit, that little twerp was milking it big time and it was seriously pissing him off! 

This was supposed to be a game, a bonding experience according to Leo, but shell if Raph was going to just roll over and let Mikey steal all of Master’s attention!

Master and Raph were supposed to be a thing, a pair. They’d made love, fucked, had fun, played with kinks and, and… no one else was supposed to make Master smile like that! It was Raphael who made the genius feel better, who banished the nightmares when his other bros were too busy with their own crap, _Raph_ was the one Master went to when he needed someone, _RAPH_ was the one who made love to Donatello before he even _became_ Master…Not them… 

At least that shock collar was a nice benefit to this game; he didn’t have to listen to that motor-mouth go on for hours on end, plus if Mikey really ticked him off, then he could just pick him up and chuck him through an “unapproved” doorway, then sit back and watch ‘em twitch like a moth in a bug-zapper. Best. Invention. Ever.

Then of course there was good old Splinter Junior… Mr. Perfect, Mr. Rub-it-in-everyone’s-face-by-being-the-teacher’s-pet. Just once, _once_ , he’d like to see Leo slip up, get a punishment to remind him that he ain’t better than everyone else! But no, of _course_ not, not the almighty Leonardo. 

To make matters worse, Master seemed to have it in his head that him ‘n Leo didn’t get along so well, making comments here and there like, _‘play nice’_ or, _‘be good’_ and then cramming the two of them into the tightest fricking spot imaginable in the house and expecting them to actually work together! Shell, how was he supposed to get anything done with Leo constantly in his way? Tripping him up, brushing dust bunnies onto the perfectly clean floor Raph had just scrubbed, or bumping him and sending him almost face first into the damn toilet!! Accident or not, Raph had wanted to strangle him that day. 

At least Leo wasn’t drooling at Master’s feet like Mikey, that was a plus… But shell, couldn’t he ditch the _‘a ninja must show composure at all times’_ routine for once?! Yeah, Leo made some pretty nice grunts when Master’s hand slipped below the belt or fondled his tail, and ok, so he shivered and got all glassy eyed that one time when Master straddled him to fix his mask, the lucky bastard…But, Leo could at least pretend like it was driving him just as nuts as the rest of them, instead playing like he’s supposed to be the model for self-control, shoving it in everyone’s face at how perfect he is at everything including not having a damn woody under his shell!!

At least training, well, the normal kind, was a good way to blow off some steam and take his mind off of the lack of action, and today was no different. Don was his regular happy calm self, Mikey got his collar off and was allowed to yak their ears off, Leo got to be in charge and order them all around like usual, and Raph got to hit stuff. It was hard work, but he managed to ignore the painful problem between his legs… Then the other training would follow right after and he’d be right back where he started.

They’d gotten into a routine; Master did his thing, Mikey stole the spotlight even though Raph did everything exactly the same, Leo was the teacher’s pet, and Raph got a kiss on the forehead for doing something he’d already learned how to do a year ago. Damnit…This was supposed to be hard for Leo and Mikey, not him!!

Fuck, he was horny! If Master didn’t let him get his rocks off soon then he was going to blow, literally, everywhere, and that was not something Raph wanted to do. Nope. He knew the consequence for cumming without permission, and hell if he was going to go through that punishment again…

At least lunch was good; it always was, especially when Donny found a way to keep things interesting. This time Master made them carry their bowls and brought them out to the lake to eat. He’d made them each some mac and cheese and hot dogs, a bit of garlic bread on the side, and if Raphael wasn’t mistaken, that was the smell of beer wafting from his water bowl. Score! 

If there was ever a time to wag his tail, damn, it was now! Instead he plopped down into a ‘sit’ and set his bowls before him right between Leo and Mikey, just as Master had ordered. Then, the second Master gave the command, he got down on his hands and shoved his face right in that frothy goodness and sucked in a great big gulp.

Yup, it was beer alright; and Don had gotten the good stuff, too.

Leo and Mikey seemed to be enjoying their meals well enough; Leo daintily picking at his food so as not to make a mess, the sun glinting down through the trees to shine off the sweat trickling down his neck, as he bent and grabbed up pieces here and there… What a show off, he even ate his meals as perfectly as possible. Looking good the entire time… Damnit…

Mikey, well, he didn’t give a shit, that much was obvious. He crammed his face in his bowls like a starving puppy, putting on a show with his tail wagging as Master walked by, his thick pink tongue sliding out to lap slowly along the edge of his bowl…

Mikey’s bright blue eyes flicked over onto Raph, hooded, as he playfully licked the side of his bowl, twirling his tongue and back down it. Raphael’s cock jumped between his legs.

 _‘Fuuuuuck….’_ He groaned internally, and quickly shoved his face into his meal. If ever he had wanted to hit something, or someone, it was right then and there. Screw Mikey, screw him and his sexy ass…bent over on the couch with a gag in his mouth, his hands tied behind his shell while he was pounded into the…

 _‘NOPE!’_ He shook himself and chomped up a few mouthfuls of hot dog and cheese covered noodles, determined to remain as calm as possible.

“Feel free to keep eating.” He heard Master call to them, “While you’re enjoying your lunch I figured I’d inform you why you’re here today, and not jumping into chores.” 

_‘It better have something to do with sex.’_ Thought Raph as he chomped down a few more mouthfuls. 

“I’ve decided that today we’re going to play another game.”

Raph nearly choked on his hotdog. He coughed and perked up, fixing his sights on the purple banded genius in an instant. A game he could do, shell yeah! A bit of exercise to take his mind off his dick, and a prize at the end that, if he won, could very well mean more than just a peck on the lips. 

_‘Yes!’_ He thought, _‘Come on Donny-boy, what do I get when I plow these two bozos out of the water?’_

“I’ve decided that since you’ve all been doing so well individually, that perhaps you’d benefit from a joint exercise.”

Raphael frowned, quickly ducking his head to take a good slurp of his beer before Don could notice. _‘Fucking, Got-dang son of a…’_ He cursed, of course it was a group effort. No winner, no sex, no…

“Think of it as ‘capture the flag’.” Continued Donatello, “Only the flag is going to be Michelangelo. Raph, Leo, you two will need to work together to catch him, restrain him, and then bring him to me. You will have an hour to do so. If you fail to capture him within that hour, Mikey will earn himself an extra hour of video games. But, if you do capture Michelangelo within the time limit, the two of you will be rewarded with an extra hour of free time to do whatever you please. Other than capturing him and needing to work together to do so, there are no other rules.”

Taking another good gulp of his drink, Raph peered over the lip of his bowl and eyed his Master curiously. An extra hour of free time? No other rules? Him and Leo getting to work together to put Mikey in his place? Huh, well ok. It wasn’t sex, but Raph would take it. An opportunity to clobber the little shit into the ground and give him a face full of payback for all those pranks and times he’d grabbed him, while at the same time getting a good workout to take his mind off of the fact he wasn’t getting laid, sounded a shell of a lot better than sitting back doing nothing. 

So, he finished his meal, licked his bowl clean the way he knew Master liked, sat back and enjoyed getting to bask in some real sun, and then, once Don gave the signal, they were off.

Mikey was a slippery little so-and-so when he wanted to be, that was something Raph and Leo could definitely agree on.

Up the tree, down the tree, around the trunk and right back up, leaping branch to branch like some sort of turtle monkey.

At first it was frustrating as heck, him and Leo sprinting through the forest in circles after an orange blur that for once was quiet as a mouse! Of all the times to actually pay attention and focus…The little twerp must’ve really been looking forward to those video games.

One more round around the trees, and then somehow, someway, don’t even ask how it happened because Raph sure as shell didn’t know, but him ‘n Leo were in the lake, sitting in the shallows like dopes just blinking and staring at each other trying to piece together what the shell just happened- 

The little shit made a trap; he actually went and made a friggin’ trap! Since when did Mikey start using his brains? Shell, since when did he even _have_ any?!

Next thing Raph knew, the orange banded turtle cannonballed himself into the lake, grinning ear to ear, trying hard not to squeal like a little school girl and set off his collar when they nearly nabbed him. Raph and Leo didn’t need words, a few looks between them and they were on either side of the sea-green turtle; diving and grabbing, circling and lunging, and, and…it was actually kinda fun, almost like they were kids again, splashing each other and laughing. 

Shit, it’d been so long, he’d forgotten Leo _could_ laugh like that!

He’d never admit it out loud, but it was nice to hear Fearless laugh for once, it was almost even sexy, especially when he gave a playful smirk and glanced at Raph out of the corner of his eye. It reminded him of when they were little, before Sensei put Leo in charge, back when competitions were just for showing off and horsin’ around, when they were like best of pals who did everything together and nothing was complicated. A part of him kinda missed that…

Maybe this was why Don wanted them to work together; to remind Raph of how close they used to be, and to get Leo to take the stick out of his ass. Genius probably also hoped this would make Mikey too tired to grope them later, but Raph wasn’t placing any bets on that one happening.

In the end, when his slippery little brother ended up avoiding capture and winning the extra hour of free time, Raph didn’t really give a damn, and judging from the grin on his face, neither did Leo. They’d both had too much fun playing the game to even care about winning. He’d forgotten what that felt like, to just enjoy doing something without making a big deal about who ended up being top turtle. It was almost relaxing. _Almost._

Honestly, this was shaping up to be the best day he’d had since they first got out there. Then…the impossible happened; Turtle luck decided to smile on him for a change.

By the time they made it back to the farmhouse it turned out that Master Don had been right on the money, ‘cuz Mikey was actually still too wiped out from all the running and swimming to be all hands and ass shakes for once- a miracle in itself and would’ve been gift enough… But damn if Leo didn’t stretch and plop down on the couch right in front of everyone.

_Pets do not belong on the furniture._

He slipped up-The all mighty Leonardo finally slipped up! Christmas had come early this year!

This was going to be _beautiful!_

Yeah ok, so maybe Raph had been heading in the direction of that really comfy looking armchair when they first walked through the door, but shell! Leo did it first, ha!

Don had simply crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes and snapped “Off!”

Leo stared at him for a moment like a deer in the headlights before Don snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor. “Off, Leonardo, off!” 

Leo looked stunned for only a moment, then closed his eyes, realizing his mistake.

Hearing Donny scold Leo really knocked Mikey for a loop as well; his head whipped back and forth between them, his mouth gaping like a fish. It was priceless! 

“No pets on the furniture.” Said Master in mock anger, “Go to the corner. Shame on you. You’ll be eating dinner by yourself tonight.” Shell, the genius was really getting into it.

Trying not to burst out laughing, Raph bit his lip, watching as the all proud and mighty Splinter Junior slowly rose off the couch. Raph was grinning so hard his face hurt, and it was a miracle Master hadn’t turned around and told him off for it. Leo saw it though, and damn if his eyes didn’t throw daggers in Raph’s direction the moment Don wasn’t looking. He knew that Raphael had been about to do the exact same thing, but hey, at least it had been Leo, not Donny-boy’s good little turtle, Raphie~ heh-heh…

Besides, it wasn’t like Master’s punishments were that bad. So Leo had to sit in the corner until dinner then eat by himself; big deal. At least he wasn’t strapped to a table with a vibrator up his ass and a damn chastity cage around his cock…with leather cuffs and biting whips, Master’s teeth sinking into his thigh….

_“Don’t cum, Raphie,” Don would whisper, his breath hot against his trapped dick, “Not yet~”_

Fuck, he was horny again.

Leo must’ve realized he was getting off pretty easy, ‘cuz he didn’t try to call Raph out on nearly making the same mistake. All he did was roll his eyes at Raphael and his smug grin before heading to his corner as instructed, crossed his legs, and mediated. Figures he’d play the, ‘I’m the bigger turtle card’…

So, the day went on. Raph did his chores in peace for once, and at the end, he and Mikey got to have some TV time. Leo kept on mediating in his corner, probably enjoyed it too, and eventually they got their dinner. Just as promised, Leo had to wait, and though his dinner was late, Master made sure he got it. That was one of the great things about Don; sure he could get into character and play at being all discipline, but he’d never let ‘ya go hungry. They’d burned off a lot of calories today and the genius was way too soft-shelled to make anybody skip a meal. 

Boy, did Leo look out of sorts though. His rice must’ve been cold because he didn’t look too pleased to be eating it at Master’s feet, if anything he looked a bit awkward, sour almost. Eh, if Leo wanted to be a big baby over some cold fish and rice, that was his problem. Next time, be more careful about where you sit.

Once Leo was done pouting over his meal, they were allowed some down time. Mikey got his extra hour of video games, Master fiddled with the toaster, Leo sat on the floor mediating _again_ , while Raph purposefully planted himself on the floor, right by Master’s knee. He figured now was as good a time as any to remind the genius who the best pet in the house was.

Don always did have this thing about petting Raph while he worked, and thankfully this time was no different; little strokes here and there brushed across Raphael’s scalp while Master sat grumbling over the toaster, his attention solely on the burnt out wires and bits of crumb that had caused it. Whenever he came across a wire that didn’t want to bend his way, or if a piece got stuck, he’d always crinkle his beak up like he was trying not to curse out loud. But then all Raph had to do was gently lean in a little so his shoulder was lightly pressed against his brother’s thigh, and the creases on his face would smooth right out. A year ago, if anyone had told the hothead that _he_ would be the one to have a calming effect on _Don_ , he’d have told them they’d flipped. 

Eventually Donny managed to fix the device and quickly caught on to Raph’s little scheme, giving him a playful smile as he patted him one last time before calling them all for a shower. 

Usually the prospect of being crammed in a tight space, wet and slippery, would’ve excited Raphael, but not this time…Not with…Mikey…

Three minutes into the shower and him ‘n Leo were bolting from the water still covered in suds to escape Mikey and his fricking mouth! Don was a genius that was for sure, but deciding that the best way for Mikey to keep his hands to himself was to wash them using only a soap covered washcloth held between his teeth was anything but smart! Brat had practically rubbed his nose right in their groins. Damn, horny-ass turtle…

So, what does Master do? He makes Raph and Leo sit on the bathroom floor, still wet and covered in soap, while he tied the little twerp up, put him on display right under the shower stream, and started to ‘wash’ him as slowly as possible. It was torture; Hot, steamy, _torture…_

“Mmmph!”

“Ah, ah, careful, Mikey, or you’ll set your collar off again.” Whispered their Master in Mikey’s ear, causing the flustered turtle to tremble, “Keep that up, and I’ll think you’re enjoying the shocks.

“Mmm!”

Mikey squirmed beneath the waters spray, biting at his lips to prevent his voice from setting off his collar as Master’s hands worked their way up and down their younger brother’s plastron, and damn was it hot.

“Shh,” Master soothed, his fingers trailing down Mikey’s center front, stopping just before he reached the swollen slit that had been struggling to house his budding erection ever since wrestling in the lake. “Come now, Michelangelo, it’s only been what nine, ten days since our little bet was started? Surely you’re not _that_ desperate for release just yet?”

His little brother twitched beneath the touches, a muffled moan groaning behind Mikey’s lips as the soft flesh parted, his cock now barely contained. Raph couldn’t take his eyes off them, his pulse hammering both between his legs and through his body like a jackhammer on steroids. 

“Such a needy boy.” Murmured Donny with a mock pout, “What do you think Raphie~, Leo~?” 

Raph’s gaze snapped up, his neck cricking with how fast he fixed his sights on Don. 

“Should we let him have a taste?”

Raph’s heart nearly stopped as Donatello leaned over his little brother, his lips ghosting the younger turtle’s pulsing neck as he reached up to cup Mikey’s chin, then turned him ever so slightly to face the two watching turtles.

 _‘Yes, yes, yes yes.’_ Chanted Raph over and over in his mind, his gaze locked on a shivering Mikey held tight in Don’s grasp, his little brother’s bright blue eyes glazed and lips quivering as the water spilled down across his sea-green skin.

Don’s free hand dipped down as Raph watched, his eyes following those fantastic fingers down to where they began to pet just around Mikey’s budding erection, careful never to actually touch his slit. 

Raph swallowed, taking in a deep shaky breath before asking, “If he does, are, ah, are _we_ ‘gonna get a taste too, Master?” His golden eyes flicked hopefully up onto his Master, but Don, he was looking at Leo and silent and controlled as ever.

“I don’t know Raphie~” Cooed Don after a long contemplation of his question. “Do you think you’ve earned it?” 

Raph nodded enthusiastically, his hungry gaze shifting to Don’s hand, still brushing around Mikey’s swollen slit, then back up to the youngest’s face, still gnawing at his lip and twisted in an expression of bliss and agony.

“What about you, hmm?” He heard Don ask, “Does my Leo think the three of you deserve a taste of what’s to come?”

 _‘Yes!’_ Thought Raph again, licking his lips, _‘Come on, Donny-boy, let’s get the fun started!’_

Leo didn’t answer right away, but Raph was too fixated on their shivering little brother who was more than desperate at this point, his legs spread wide and hips arched up in a silent beg to be touched, but when Leo finally spoke up, Raph’s eye twitched.

“I don’t think Mikey deserves it just yet. He keeps pulling pranks and being naughty. I don’t mind waiting.”

Raph tensed, his eyes widening.

 _‘Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?’_ He growled internally, every bit of his primal instincts screaming ‘kill the traitor!!!’ 

“Wha-?!” Raph heard even Mikey begin to protest, only to be silenced by a zap from his collar. The horny little shit moaned, but Raph was far too busy glaring at their older brother to care.

“Well, if Leo can wait, then you can too, can’t you, Raphie?” Asked Don.

Raph snapped his head around in disbelief, mortified as Don’s smile only widened, 

“Anything Leo can do~. Right?” 

This was payback for earlier. It _had_ to be. 

Gritting his teeth, Raph swallowed the urge to yell, and glared over at Fearless, “Right…” He growled under his breath, and he swore Leonardo smirked. Fucking asshole was made of stone.

 _‘I’m ‘gonna wipe the floor with your face tomorrow,’_ Raph’s eyes narrowed as Leo continued to simply sit there, like the perfect little non-feeling ninja he was. _‘You just wait, you cheeky bastard. You’re just lucky you’re my brother or I’d choke you in your sleep for this…’_

Raph spent the rest of Mikey’s shower show glowering at the bathroom rug. Fricking Mr. Perfect sitting beside him cool as a cucumber, didn’t even have ta’ shift in place to contain a hard-on. _Shell_ how he wanted to just clobber him. Why the hell did he ever think Leo’s stupid laugh was sexy? Probably just the lack of blood to the head on his shoulders making him delusional. That had to be it. Fearless didn’t have a sexy bone in his body!

Now fuming and hornier than he’d been all day, Raphael went through the motions of washing Leonardo’s shell the exact same way he’d scrub the toilet clean. As fast as physically possible to get it over with. 

Screw Leo and his ‘self-control‘ garbage. The second Master let him, he was gonna’ ruin that tight ass of Leo’s, maybe find the stick he’d lodged up there, pull it out , and hit him with it a few times for good measure. Why did Leo have to be like a frigging monk in a whorehouse anyway!? Shell, this was so unfair, he was so wound up he was ready to spring!

Master must’ve noticed his bad mood, ‘cuz he made sure to give Raph a kiss on the cheek for being _‘so patient’_. Yeah, patient his shell… Master was just lucky he wanted to win, damnit, or he’d have bent the genius over the bed and played ‘pet take over’ by now and taken the punishment later.

Once done, Raph toweled off and bolted to his bed. The comfy red dog bed that for some reason was better than his hammock, not that anyone needed to know about that. The only problem? Mikey…Again…

The little shit always had to act up, always had to push boundaries, and the second Master left to go fetch some extra blankets that’s _exactly_ what he did. Shell this was not his day…

Poke.

“Stop it.”

…Poke.

“Grr, I said stop it!”

…Poke, poke…

Raph spun on his bed, glaring over at the annoying turtle that was spread along his orange bed, his tail twitching invitingly with his foot raised, ready to jab him again with his damn big toe. “You touch me with that again,” He hissed through his teeth, “And I’ll break it.”

“Oh come on, Raph.” Murmured Leo from his own bed, sitting comfortably without a care, or boner, in the world. “You know what Mikey is capable of, if this is all he’s doing, be grateful.” 

Refusing to look at him Raph just growled, “Can it, Leo. Unless you’re gonna’ get up off your ass and make him stop, I don’t wanna’ hear it.” Before spinning away from Mikey to glower at the corner. He wouldn’t put it past Leo to be enjoying watching him suffer like this, just waiting for him to mess up, to get punished, to…

…Poke…

Every bit of him tensed, his hands balling into fists. _‘Mikey, I swear, one more time…’_

Poke. “Raph, could-?”

“THAT’S _IT!_ ” He bellowed, spinning back to grab the offending foot, “I’m ‘gonna break your fucking foot, you God damn-” Only to freeze, his eyes growing wide in pure horror as he found himself following the foot in his hands up, up, to a purple banded turtle with arms full of sheets. 

“Master, heeey…” He squeaked, swallowing hard. “How ‘bout a foot massage?”

Don cocked an eyeridge down at him, looking anything but amused. “Swearing, again?” He murmured, “Raphie, I thought we broke this habit of yours ages ago?”

“I-it wasn’t my fault.” Raph tried to stutter, “He wouldn’t back off, Mikey, he…” But as he turned to point, ready to explain himself and throw Mikey under the buss, he found the evil little jerk curled up like a kitten, sound asleep on his bed with a smile a mile wide. 

“You son of a bitch…” He breathed before he could stop himself.

Master sighed and shook his head, tsking at him as he moved around the dog beds. “Raphie, Raphie, shame on you.” He said, plopping the sheets down atop his mattress. “And here I thought you were doing so well.”

Raph groaned and hung his head as Don bent down and pulled out a little black bag from his duffle. He knew exactly what was in that bag, and exactly what was about to happen.

He saw Mikey stir out of the corner of his eyes, his head lifting out of curiosity, only to snort and clap a hand to his mouth to prevent from setting off his collar.

Footsteps, soft and almost unheard approached him, and begrudgingly, Raph looked up.

Donatello stood before him, all smiles like always, with a purple ball gag poked full of holes and bright pink straps on either side held between his hands. “Open up.” Said Don gently.

Turtle luck was back with a vengeance…

Taking a deep breath Raph tried the one thing that sometimes worked, hoping desperately that Don would forgive his slip-up. He widened his eyes and pouted, a small undignified whine rising from his throat, he even wagged his tail a little, despite the fact that he knew the others were watching and would give him shit for it later.

 _‘Come on Don…’_ He silently begged, _‘You know you love the puppy eyes…’_ And shell if Don didn’t hesitate, looking guilty for a split second, but he didn’t cave.

“No.” Said Don gently, “You know you need to be punished, now open up.”

_‘Damnit…’_

Reluctantly Raph opened his mouth, allowing the round plastic to be wedged between his teeth and for the hot pink straps to be pulled back and clipped snug around the back of his head.

“There.” Murmured Donatello, giving him a quick pat on the head. “This should help remind you to keep things civil.” 

Raph huffed and watched Donatello turn to walk back across the room, his gaze set into a peeved glower that he hoped would be enough warning for all of them, when he found himself locking eyes on Leo.

He wasn’t smiling like Raph thought he’d be; in fact, he looked more like he was thinking hard about something, silently watching Donatello and then Raph intently with some weird unreadable expression. What was Leo’s problem now? He wasn’t the one with a gag in his mouth.

Well, screw him, this was all his fault anyway…

Letting out another frustrated huff, Raph threw himself down on his bed and turned his shell on all of them. This was without a doubt, the worst day he’d had since they got here, and the moment he was given permission, he was going to screw the all living crap out of Leo and knock his ego down a peg or two.

Shell, he was so effing horny…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this chapter took. It needed surgery, major surgery and then needed time to recover from said surgery before it could be uploaded and turned into a chapter.  
> The other reason it took so long, which is something I haven't mentioned yet, is that I am six months pregnant and expecting a baby girl come April. :) Yay!  
> This fic will not die, it will be finished, but things may slow down a little.  
> Just remember, good things come to those who wait! ;) The good stuff will be kicking in soon enough!


	9. Ch. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont say why, but everyone give Ikara a hug! She deserves it!

This was fun. This game, right now that they were playing, was loads of fun. Yeah it was little weird that Donny got his kicks from tail wags and watching them eat out of dog bowls, but who was Michelangelo to judge? He found out that the collar he’d been so upset over in the beginning actually turned him on every time it zapped him. Shell, who’d of thought _that_ could happen? 

Who knew what else would turn him on; Whips? Chains? Food? It was whole new world of kinks out there and he wanted to try them all!

One of the benefits of being dubbed the ‘youngest’ was that people tended to underestimate him easily, even his own brothers. The more they assumed he was goofing off and not paying attention, the more they let things slip until he could read them like a book. And right now, he was looking for the Kama Sutra chapter.

Donny’s kink was pretty easy to figure out. All Mikey had to do was look adorable, which he already was, wag his tail, bat at Donny’s mask tails when he was sitting, call Don _‘Master’_ and make his eyes all big and look up at the genius like a love sick pup, give any and all control to his _Master_ , and Donatello was pudding in his hands~ 

The only part Mikey couldn’t figure out was how the shell to trigger Donny’s kink into actually involving sex! Come _on_ already! Mikey was the Battle Nexus Champion, the top turtle in every game against his brothers, and everything he did for Don was to _perfection._ Shell, he was ready! Good to go! All set! Bring out the dicks! But no…

Every day _Master_ would make him stay still, make him do chores, limited his TV and video game time like some sort of evil dictator. Mikey wasn’t allowed to talk, wasn’t allowed into rooms without permission, and shell forbid if he touched something he wasn’t supposed to…Like his brothers~

All four of them squeezed together in a tight space, all wet and slippery, with every muscle shining and so temptingly touchable. It was Donny’s fault that he wanted to explore those scarred up bodies anyway…Tell him “no he can’t touch”, and of _course_ he’s ‘gonna want to touch, come on, logic.

Plus it was amusing to watch both Leo and Raph squirm. The big babies.

Yeah he got punished for it, yeah he lost the use of his arms a few times, but man was it worth it to see the looks on their faces when he taunted and teased them, his hands slipping into little cracks and holes that they shouldn’t be…Woops~ Not sorry!

Raphael was the best to grope when he wasn’t looking. The dude took all of this way too seriously. Whatever brain washing Donny did to get him so attentive and obedient totally needed to be implemented into regular training. The dude was so into it! Or, well, he was into _Don._

At first Raph was fine with everyone sharing Donatello’s attention, dare Mikey even say the big hothead looked a bit proud in that red spiked super-hot collar that pretty much _sang_ ‘Property of Donatello’. The way he looked up at the nerdy turtle when he was being praised, that sparkle in his eye. The dude was totally in love. It was fricking adorable!

Then, things started to sober up. Raph must’ve really thought that Mikey and Leo wouldn’t last the week, because that’s how long it took before Raph began to get edgy. The moment Mikey started to catch on and play Don’s game; Raph began to sour, fighting for attention in subtle ways that really weren’t in tune with his usual impulsive and quick tempered outbursts. Raph was legit trying to get Don to notice him. It was kinda…cute! Who would’ve thought the big guy would have it in him to be so…so…loveable and attentive, and almost desperate to have their genius brother focus on just him instead of Mikey or Leo? Shell, the bond he and Raph could have, the sex, the _snuggles!_

It was something he couldn’t wait to experience, and from the way Raph was responding every time Mikey wiggled his tail in his direction or teased him, the big guy wanted just as much of the Turtle Titan as he did of Raph. _Shell yeah~_

There was so much potential in that big softy, they just had to find it! Peel him back layer by layer until the soft mush fell out of the hardened package of grr and violence just like Don did.

That was two brothers figured out, which brought Mikey to his next brotherly observation…Leonardo.

He was, well, he…He was weird. Mikey couldn’t put his finger on it, but ever since they started this little game, something about their normally calm and collected leader was just, _off._

The very first day Leo was hesitating. Which, yeah ok, the idea of eating out of a bowl on the floor was pretty weird, and the collar thing had been shocking- er…surprising even to Mikey, so it was no wonder that Leo had been off then. But then it kept happening. 

It was subtle, kinda like the way he got sometimes when someone was acting up during one of Master Splinter’s lessons, but since he wasn’t in charge he couldn’t say anything about it. Donny would give them an order and Leo would hesitate, keep getting a weird little wrinkle at the corner of his lips or a twitch of an eye that if you blinked would be gone in seconds, and have you second guessing if you even saw it.

Why though? It sure wasn’t because of the kinkiness of the situation, because they all saw the collar before they even started. Leo knew what he was getting into, and with how honest and upfront Leo was in general there was no way he’d agree to the trip if the kink was the problem. Meaning, whatever was biting at him had to have happened _after_ they got to the farmhouse. 

Was it the lack of control over the situation? Doubtful, as it was made clear that outside of the game Leonardo was in charge one hundred percent.

Was it that he had to take orders from Donatello? _Psh,_ as far as Mikey was concerned his big bro needed a break from being the boss. That turtle was way too stressed from all his responsibilities as it was. 

Was it because he was uncomfortable, frustrated, or just plain upset with the fact that he wasn’t as perfect as the rest of them when it came to Don’s special _training?_ That was doubtful too. Leo never backed down from a challenge, in fact, being bad at something only made him all that more determined to get better. Plus, with the way he was always pushing them to succeed, there was no way Leo would feel inferior to them being better than him at something. That would just be counterproductive for a leader…

Scratch the competitiveness and antagonism between him and Raph off the list, because, dude, if those two _weren’t_ fighting or competing over something, _then_ Mikey would be seriously concerned. 

It was a mystery! One that would require some serious Mikey detective work, since it wasn’t like he could just walk up and ask the big guy, what with Leo’s bad habit of keeping everything bottled up and mushed under his super ‘keep calm’ button. Plus, there was the collar around Mikey’s neck that zapped him every time he started talking…

Shell, wasn’t this supposed to be a ‘no secrets’ relationship? If something was bugging Leo he had to learn to let it out, to let that control of his slip every now and then so they could fix the problem together rather than letting him stew on it until he exploded. Kinda like the way Raph did, just not as violent or loud… Man, they so did not need a reappearance of ‘Emo Leo’.

The situation was bothersome, but workable. A little bit of turtle sleuthing and he’d have all those secrets out in the open and ready for a good old ‘Leo intervention’ in no time!

So, Mikey made a plan. The Mikester was going to unwrap his eldest brother just like Donny did to Raph, layer by layer, bring down his guard, get him to relax enough to let those feelings of his loose long enough for Mikey to pick them apart one by one until he could get to the bottom of Leo’s issues. 

How, you ask? Well it was simple, he just had to be himself; pull the attention off of everyone and onto him in the only way he knew how. It involved pranks, his dashingly good looks, and a lot of _naughty_ behavior~ 

Don was easy to distract. A few good pranks, butt grabs and slit licks and Donny was watching him like a hawk, taking all eyes off of Leo and onto him. Then there was Raph, he was just fun. A prank here and a prank there, followed by a few good taunting butt shakes and teasing touches and Raph was all eyes on the Mikester, giving Mikey the perfect opportunity to become, _Detective_ Michelangelo~ 

The first clue that something was wrong was during the ‘sit’, ‘stay’ and ‘come’ lessons: Leo had started out confident, sure that he understood exactly what Donatello wanted, but the moment Don made him stop and sent him to his knees to crawl across the grass, that uneasy feeling that something wasn’t quite right reared its ugly head. Leo was tense then, his head bowed in what Mikey had first assumed was submission to Don, until he noticed the subtle hesitation in every one of Leo’s movements. 

Leonardo did _not_ hesitate- he moved like a ballerina through water- ah, dude, there’s a sport for that, what was it?- But when he was asked to ‘come’ like a dog, he moved more like Klunk when he was sifting through his litter box looking for a clean spot to do his business. 

_-Synchronized swimming!_ That was it! He knew he’d remember if he just gave it a little- Nope, nuh-uh, gotta’ focus on Leo now. 

That weird vibe happened again around shower time, but with how close Raph and Leo were forced to be, it was probably just the two macho turtles getting over their ‘mine’s bigger than yours’ complexes. 

Mikey wasn’t going to lie; he was seriously looking forward to the day Donny ordered the two alpha turtles to screw one another. _Heck yes~_

From there the strange feelings kept happening, more and more clues to the puzzle, and Mikey had pieced together that it was almost always when Don ordered them to do something, like eating from their bowls. But still Mikey couldn’t put his finger on _why._

The weird feeling he sensed from Leo didn’t always happen when Don commanded him specifically, sometimes it was when Don ordered Raph or Mikey to do something, and sometimes it was when Donny himself was simply sitting back enjoying a cup of coffee while Raph sat on the floor beside him.

Sometimes Leo would sit back and simply observe them while Mikey or Raph were performing for Don, watching them all with this deep contemplative look that just didn’t make sense. The game was simple; you just wag your tail and look cute, and sit when you’re told in hopes of scoring some nookie. What was there to think about? 

And that was another thing, how the _shell_ was Leo so calm?!

Every time they were good, Don would touch them, brush his lips across their skin and whisper sweet words of encouragement in their ear. He’d tease them, _torture_ them until Mikey and Raph were squirming to fight back hard-ons. The dude was amazing~ 

Yet Leo was fine! Like he had some sort of anti-horny ability that kicked in whenever Donatello began toying with them. Shell, Mikey knew the guy meditated a lot, and sure he had the patience of a saint, but _come on!_ Leo was only human, er…Turtle! He was a healthy young male for shell’s sake, not being horny was a total sign that something was seriously wrong! Right? Not that he thought Donny would miss anything seriously wrong with them after those thorough checkups he always did. Dr. Don doesn’t screw around…or does he~? 

Oooh, wonder what it would take to get the Doc to bend over and cough? Hmmm…No, wait, _focus!_

So, Mikey was pretty sure Leo didn’t have any kind of medical issue like low testosterone or limp-dick-syndrome, and there was no way, absolutely _no_ way Leo would ever stoop to cheating. Mikey would bet his comics on it! All of them! It also wasn’t possible that he wasn’t attracted to them, shell, it was Leo’s idea to try out a new relationship to begin with! Plus, Leo wouldn't have agreed to the game if he wasn't as hot to get some action as the rest of them.  
So what was it? Some super ninja anti-boner meditation technique? Do they even HAVE those? If so, that’s one meditation trick that would actually be useful, or at least it would've made puberty a lot less awkward...  
Great, now there were two things to figure out; Leo’s mystery moods, and his anti-boner ability.

Well, whatever was setting Leo on edge and giving him those weird vibes that Mikey kept sensing had to be something serious, something that’s focused around the four of them. But…if Mikey was right, and it was something _that_ serious, then normally Leo would’ve piped up by now. He was the one who said "no more secrets". Hypocrite much?

But that meant Leo must’ve thought that whatever it was, was something _really_ bad, something that would lead to… A.) Raph gloating over him or B.) ticking the hothead off to the point it causes World War 3. or C.) it might hurt Don's feelings, in which case see option B. 

At least he’d established a motive… Heh, he was pretty good at this! Gil Grissom, eat your heart out.

More than likely Leonardo just assumed Mikey wouldn't understand so he was keeping his mouth shut, or maybe it was to protect him from getting caught in the crossfire when shit hit the fan…

Well, too bad! Leo could try and keep him out of the loop all he wanted, Mikey was gonna' help his big brother whether he liked it or not! Starting with ‘The Mystery of the Missing Boner’…

So, Michelangelo began to watch him even closer, making sure to keep all eyes off of Leo as always using the same tactics. Flirt, cause mischief, and make Raph as uncomfortable as possible, and Don’s focus was on him like white on rice.

The turtle in blue was thankfully pretty predictable. Every day he went to mediate alone upstairs after chores, acting pretty much as normal as ever. What _wasn’t_ normal Leo behavior was the way the eldest seemed to be meditating every chance he got after a while, calming himself before he faced them again, or was he distracting himself? Distracting himself from them and…Don maybe? Was _that_ how he was escaping the tortures of a constant hard-on? Or did it have more to do with that weird vibe Mikey kept getting…?

It required more digging, much more digging. So every chance he got, Mikey acted up, played poke-the-Raphie and test-the- _Master_ , keeping Leo from feeling like he was under a microscope long enough to catch a glimpse of what might be wrong. It worked, sorta.

Leo was letting slip more and more when he thought no one was looking. He’d slouch a little, his eye ridges would twitch together and he’d let out a tiny sigh. Then, he’d straighten up, compose himself as quickly as the odd look had appeared. He seemed almost relieved when the attention was off him, his gaze always seeking Donatello in a way, as though to check and see if their Master had noticed his lapse. 

Then when he was punished, like that couch whoops, he gave off this strong vibe of absolute gloom. And not like, someone spit in his sushi, the tunnels are too flooded to ride his Razor, and he stubbed his second toe kind of gloom- We’re talking more along the lines of we-nearly-got-blown-up-trying-to-take-out-the-Shredder-so-the-Utroms-had-to-save-our-tails level of gloom. 

Leo tried to hide it by ducking his head, meditating, keeping his gaze from drifting up to Donatello, and the purple-banded turtle never did see Leo’s little slip in control, but Mikey did. He noticed every single one, including the time when Leo was checking out Raph’s ass.

Mikey saw it, it _happened_ , there was no denying it!

Then there was the time he caught an uneasy flinch coming from the eldest, it was when Mikey got in trouble one time too many and had been forced to sit, tied up, spread and revealed in the middle of the coffee table while Don worked around him. Touching, playing and teasing him until everything hurt from trying not to cum. Mental note: Don’t try to grab Master’s tail. Bad idea.

Then, a breakthrough! Kinda… 

One night Mikey just couldn’t get comfortable. He had cramp in his leg, an itch to get up and move, and the collar’s electric prongs were digging into his neck something fierce. He was actually about to get up and poke Don awake and ask for help, when he discovered the cause of the ‘Missing Boner’…

It was a sound that had him perked right up in bed, a soft, muffled churr of a very pleased turtle that should _not_ have been made. 

Leo was in his bed, the blanket slipping off as he arched against the plush mat, cock out and spurting, sound asleep as he orgasmed right onto his own plastron. He twitched and hummed happily as he settled back into the bed, but otherwise never moved again or made a sound.

Mikey had been so stunned he’d almost forgotten about Donny. Quickly he checked the bed, finding their Master sound asleep, curled under the sheets that rose and fell with the steady rhythm of breathing, then leaned up further to check on Raphael. 

The hothead was still sleeping, his head lolled back along the red memory foam with his mouth gapping wide as he snored, both him and Don completely oblivious to Leo’s sticky situation.

Well, that’s one case cracked, but, _geez…_

Mr. Control was having the world’s most humiliating problem, and worst of all he probably had no idea he was doing it! Leo was totally the type of turtle to admit to a mistake, even if it was something so embarrassing. He’d have gone to Don in a heartbeat if he realized it, he’d, he’d…How the heck did he miss it?! Great, another mystery…

Regardless of how the eldest could have possibly missed his, uh, _sensitive issue,_ one thing was clear; No one could find out…

Raph would never let him live it down and probably laugh his butt off, humiliating their leader and slapping at his pride with an open palm. 

Don would take pity on him and withhold punishment which would not only sting worse than laughter, it would seriously tick off Raph and cause a mega rift between them, and _oh shell…_

Leo would never be able to look at them the same way again! He’d be completely ashamed over something he couldn’t even control, and that was totally not cool, nor was it something Mikey could allow. 

Never let it be said that Michelangelo was not a turtle of his word. For just like he promised, he helped his oldest brother whether Leo wanted it or not, whether Leo _knew_ about it, or not. Using every bit of ninja skills he had, he cleaned his big brother and tucked him away, hiding the evidence in one quick flush. If anyone asked, he had to pee. Seriously, what was so suspicious about needing to use the bathroom?

He did it again the next night, and again, and again, _and again_ , until every night it became almost a chore. He even taught himself to sleep lightly, waking up at the beginning of every one of Leonardo’s episodes in time to clean him up, tuck him back in, and get rid of the evidence before anyone grew any wiser.

It was a no wonder Leo never got bothered by a raging hard-on, the dude was getting off every single night! 

Every…single…night…

A muffled grunt was what roused him this time, a rustle of cloth and a slight flutter of sheets.

 _‘Dude’s gotta get some duct tape down there or something.’_ He thought as a he cracked a tired eye. _‘He’s hornier than I am…’_

Unable to stifle a yawn, he leaned up and grabbed his bell to snuff out any noise, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he tipped back his head just enough to search the king-sized bed for Master and any sign of movement. Donny was curled up as always, sound asleep on his plushy pillows. Nothing was waking that turtle up over Raphael’s snoring... Mikey envied him because of that.

He checked on the hothead next, sure enough finding him just as conked out as every other night with a long string of drool creeping down his cheek. Gross. And they call him the baby?

Michelangelo sighed, then sat up completely and stretched. It was time to get to work.

Pulling himself from his bed, Mikey carefully reached between the cushions of his dog-bed and pulled out some tissues that he had stored there for this exact purpose. Double checking to be sure everyone was still asleep, he slunk over to his slumbering brother.

 _‘Aw man…’_ He groaned internally as he realized the sheets were still covering Leo’s lower half. _‘Please don’t be on the blanket, please don’t be on the…’_

He groaned again as he peeled the blanket from his brother’s crotch. Sure enough, it was on the blanket… Well, that only meant one thing; he needed to destroy the evidence… in the wash.

Using his ninja stealth, he cleaned up his big brother as always, patted him dry, tucked his dick back into his pouch, and then quickly swapped Leo’s blanket with his own so the older turtle wouldn’t get cold and wake up. 

He gripped his bell tighter to stifle its trill, checked to be sure the coast was clear one last time, then set his sights on the hallway on the other side of the door and gulped. This was gonna hurt.

Closing his eyes, he tucked Leo’s blanket up under his arm and leapt, taking the shock that followed. He’d had to do this a small handful of times, and each time, as he soared through the forbidden door frame, it hurt like shell, and yet, had the strangest tingling effect on his nether regions. 

It sucked. No other word for it. It hurt and made him horny…er, and best of all, he’d have to do it again for the laundry room, again to leave the laundry room, and again to get back to bed, leaving him with a frustratingly hard boner beneath his shell. But, it was worth it.

Nothing would be worth seeing Leonardo miserable, not sex, not comics, not even a full day at Comic-Con without anyone screaming, and him fitting in for a few moments. No way! So he did it. He leapt through the laundry room doorframe to take the shock, simply to wash a sticky blanket in the sink there, and then dry it, so no one would be any wiser.

He sighed as he scrubbed his brother’s jizz off the blue fabric, his eyes heavy, and lip curled as he focused on anything other than what he truly wanted. _‘Sleep…’_ He thought as he ran the dirtied bits under the water for a final rinse.

 _‘Hi-ho, hi-ho, it’s NOT to sleep I go~’_ He hummed a little bit and wrung the water from the cloth, his left eye developing an irritating muscle twitch that no matter how many times he rubbed at it just wouldn’t go away.

_‘Let it go, let it go~ let any-and-all-notions of sle-ep go~’_

Popping open the dryer, he shoved the blanket inside and set the machine to a quick dry. Ten minutes at most he’d be sitting there, but like everything else he had a plan just in case anyone came looking for him. He was cold and just wanted to warm up his blanket, that’s all. Oh wait, he had Leo’s blanket? Now how did that happen? Hmm, the mysteries of a half asleep daze.

Seriously, how badly could he get punished? At most Don had him disobeying an order, but even then, one bat of his puppy dog eyes, one pathetic shiver and whisper of ‘but it’s cold’ and Don would melt; the big softy.

He tapped his foot against the hardwood as the dryer spun, waiting, and waiting, and…Crud, it had only been fifteen seconds.

 _‘Urugh!’_ He groaned, kicking his legs in a mock temper tantrum, _‘Why does it always take so long!? I hate waiting!’_

His legs flopped back to the ground with a huff, his little bell giving off a slight jingle as he did. _‘Bored. Bored-bored-bored-bore-’_

A flicker of a shadow caught his eye, a very slight movement that otherwise would’ve been missed if he hadn’t been zoning out on the dryer. He tensed, his gaze locked on the shadow that had twitched.

 _‘I’m seeing things, right?’_ He thought after a moment, _‘Just the lack of sleep. Right?’_

When the shadow didn’t move again, he shook himself. _‘Great, now stuff’s moving when it’s not…I wonder if Leo would actually let me put duct tape down there?’_

Now convinced that his mind was playing tricks on him, Michelangelo returned to staring at the dryer. 

Ten painful minutes went by, so slowly he could’ve watched paint dry and have been entirely content with it. But at least the blanket was done, with a fresh linen scent and completely spooge-free.

Satisfied, Mikey tucked the blanket up under his arm and turned for the door, once more ready to throw himself through its frame. He counted to three, and then…

Pure pain riddled pleasure shot to his crotch as he leapt, a beautiful heat rising within him that took him a second to recover from.

His cock swelled, his face heated, and it felt amazing.

 _‘Oh shell~’_ He groaned internally, forcing himself to ignore it and shuffle forward, _‘I am not normal, and for once it feels great!’_

Half waddling, half tip-toeing, he made it back to the room with his woody still peeking from beneath his shell. The final zap stood in his way, and he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t a little part of him that was looking forward to the pain.

Carefully he gripped his bell, slunk in against the wall and peered around the corner, making sure everyone was still fast asleep. 

Don was under the covers as usual looking all cute and cozy, Raph still snoring like a buzz-saw, and Leo was snuggled under the bright orange blanket as oblivious as always. And they all thought he was the clueless one, ha!

Rather proud of once again out-ninja-ing his genius, his leader, and his hotheaded brother, he took a deep breath, clutched his bell tight, and slid quickly yet quietly into the room.

He tensed, expecting the shock to vibrate down to his already pulsing member, when a weak buzz stung at his neck, barely doing anything other than making him twitch.

 _‘Huh…’_ He thought, a little breathless. Suspiciously he eyed Donatello’s bed again, but the genius hadn’t moved. _‘Low batteries?’_ He wondered, remembering how his video game controller got at times when the batteries were just about dead.

Refusing to take his eyes off of Don, he slunk down and crept over to Leo, pulled off his blanket and swapped it for the nice warm one.

Leo shifted only to get comfortable again, but otherwise remained unaware. Raph hadn’t moved, and neither had Don, the two still sleeping away like all the other nights Mikey had done this. Still, he slunk quietly to his bed, checking behind him every now and then for any sign of movement.

He didn’t relax until he slipped beneath his sheet and snuggled down into the memory foam dog-bed. 

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t tell Don the batteries are dying.’_ He thought as he tugged his blanket up and tucked himself in. 

_‘I can probably get more spying on Leo done that way, plus I won’t get shocked anymore…nah…that would take the fun away. I’ll tell him in the morning.’_


	10. Ch. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking warning

Donatello sat before his brothers, his legs crossed and hands folded contemplatively just under his chin.

There were things happening in the farmhouse that he’d been picking up on, little things here and there that he wanted to understand. As Master, it was his job to keep things in control, orderly, and remain in charge of all the choices at all times. Something that he knew some of his brothers were flat out ignoring…

This was completely unacceptable, for the point of any ‘Master and Pet’ play, was to give yourself up completely to your _owner_ and obey.

“Today.” Said Donatello softly, “There will be no training. Instead, we’ll be doing something different to take up the time; Grooming.”

Raph instantly stiffened, his gaze which had been sourly fixed on Don’s crotch region, snapped up at the mention of the one part of the game he loved most.

“You’re all due for a health checkup anyway, and your shells have been looking a little dull lately. This will be a perfect excuse to shine them up.”

Mikey, seeming to have picked up on Raph’s excitement, grinned like the Cheshire cat and straightened as well. While Leonardo simply sat there, watching Don with that same hard to read look.

“We’ll start with Michelangelo.” Said Donatello, unfolding his legs and hands as he moved to sit up. “And while the two of you are waiting for your turn, you may watch some TV.”

Mikey’s grin intensified, but he didn’t move, for once patiently waiting for an order.

A frown had once again appeared on Raphael’s face as Donatello moved past him towards the stairs, his eyes narrowed and fixed on the couch as though he were now plotting to rip it to pieces. Don would have to make things up to his hothead later.

“Mikey,” Called Don as he reached the bottom step. He patted his thigh gently and said “Come, boy~”

More than eagerly, Michelangelo went to rise, though caught himself halfway to his feet. Turning the move into a graceful flop onto all fours, he saved himself a punishment by happily spinning on his hands and knees and crawling across the floor.

“What a good Mikey~” Praised Don, genuinely pleased to see their little brother actually following through with the command without trying to grope or tease anyone. “Now, let’s go.”

He headed up the stairs towards the master bedroom, Mikey jingling at his heels, with a few thoughts running through his mind. Michelangelo was a unique turtle. Yes, he seemed simple on the outside, fun loving, goofy and carefree, but he was far, far more. He was insightful, empathetic, observant, adaptable, loyal to a fault, and sneaky as shell.

All of this meant it was never wise to underestimate the youngest turtle. It also meant that it made things rather interesting when one needed to extract information from him, especially when Mikey thought he had more to gain by keeping things to himself- whether it be for blackmail to pawn his chores off on whatever turtle he had the proverbial “dirt” on, or insight that could prove useful for a prank. However, when the info concerned something more serious, like something that might possibly be hurting his brothers, then Mikey was unable to keep a secret for very long.

Luckily for Donatello, he was already well aware of what his little brother had been up to, and now, just needed to find a way to get him to admit it.

“Sit.” Ordered Donatello, his fingers snapping and pointing at the bright orange dog bed, and obediently his little brother plopped atop the memory foam and splayed his legs just as he’d been taught.

He really was a good turtle when he wanted to be, such a shame he hadn’t been playing by the rules.

Don closed the door and made his way over to the bed where he kept his things, Mikey’s gaze burning into his shell with every stride.

“You-,” Said Donatello as he purposely bent down slowly to pull out one of his duffel bags, “Have been quite the naughty turtle, Mikey.” He unzipped the zipper and pulled out a few essentials to check blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and of course something to write his finds down on and with. “Which is why today, we’ll be having a discussion, and if you’re honest with me, you’ll earn a reward. Do you understand?”

He glanced over, and Mikey nodded enthusiastically, his little bell jingling away.

Picking up the items one by one he laid them out for easy access, then made his way around the bed to Michelangelo’s side. He reached out and gently switched the shock collar off, unclipped it and set it aside.

“Ah, sweet freedom~” Mikey hummed under his breath, but said no more, remaining perfectly still as Donatello picked up his stethoscope.

“Yes, I know.” Murmured Don, “You haven’t had it off completely in some time, have you?”

Mikey shook his head and sighed contently. “Nah, but that’s ok, I kinda like it~”

“I noticed,” Donny chuckled, and he gave his little brother’s heart a good listen. He waited for a moment until he was sure all was well, then pulled the stethoscope away. “I also noticed your focus isn’t entirely on our ‘game’ lately.”

“Who, me? Come on Master, ‘gimme _some_ credit.” Said Mikey with a bit of fake hurt before cheerfully proclaiming, “I’ve been passing all of your training with flying colors. I’m a total pro at this~”

While Mikey sat there beaming at his own accomplishments, Donatello pulled out the pressure cuff and set about to taking his brother’s blood pressure.

“Oh, you’re a pro at _something_ alright.” Said Don with a smile, pleased when the turtle’s blood pressure was just as perfect as his heart rate, “Though I believe your expertise is currently more in line with the ninja art of _misdirection._ Am I wrong?”

Mikey didn’t say much as Don jotted down his findings then turned and pulled out the thermometer next. As expected, Mikey kept up a look of confusion; feigning innocence was always his go-to card when confronted with anything.

“If this is about the glitter incident, I swear I had nothing to do with it.”

“Of course not.” Don said, unable to hide his amusement “It just phased into existence above the door frame right when Raph opened it.” He gestured for Mikey to open his mouth and the younger turtle did. “What I’m referring to is something far more serious than glitter that randomly materialized over Raphael’s head. You see-”

The thermometer beeped, tugging Don’s attention away for a moment as he checked the reading. Perfect again.

“Michelangelo.” Said Don, jotting it all down just like the rest as he made his tone a tad more serious, “In this game we’re playing, there is a balance needed from both participants, Master and Pet, in order for the game to flow into a proper relationship. That balance must consist of absolute unwavering trust, loyalty, obedience, faith, and understanding of one another.”

“But, I _do_ trust you.” said Mikey quickly, sounding almost defensive, “I am loyal, obedient, well, _most_ of the time, and all that other stuff.”

“Are you?” Don countered simply. He glanced down at Mikey from his note pad, pleased to see just a touch of worry hinting in his gaze.

He turned his shell on Mikey and went about cleaning the thermometer, before he scooped up a flashlight. He went about checking Mikey’s eyes and ear slits in silence, allowing Michelangelo to stew on what he’d been told.

Mikey didn’t say a word while Donatello worked, though he did begin to chew his lip after a while, his skin growing hot under hand. All sure signs that Mikey was thinking, and hopefully, feeling guilty enough to begin admitting to his shenanigans.

Once the general health checks were done, Don instructed his little brother to lie on his dog bed plastron up for the next round of the exam. Obediently Mikey did as he was told; lying down with his hands folded and ankles crossed while Donny went off to collect the tools he’d designed specifically to aid in the cleaning and care of their shells, as well as his own special blend of almond and peppermint oil that both served as an antifungal for between their scutes as well as a vitamin enriched polish.

Mikey was still unusually quiet as Donatello returned, his thumbs fiddling across his chest, and refused to look up, even when Don paused above him. No doubt he’d realized the jig was up. He wouldn’t need much more persuading.

“Any thoughts?” Don asked softly, keeping a hint of curiosity in his tone. “Any revelations as to why you’ve been acting up so badly? Keeping me focused primarily on you to the point that I’ve been overlooking our brothers?”

Small beads of sweat began to appear along Michelangelo’s temple. There was a reason he always lost first at Poker on game night.

“Or.” Donny kneeled down beside his brother and set down the tools, the cloth, and then oil. “Maybe you’d care to explain, oh, I don’t know…” He leaned over and raised an eyeridge, pleased when Mikey’s eyes widened, “What you’re doing up, late at night, when you think no one would notice?”

Mikey’s lips pursed, as though that alone would prevent him from blurting out the truth.

“Well?” Murmured Don.

Mikey seemed to struggle, trying desperately not say a word, his lips growing tighter and tighter, until finally he burst. “It’s not Leo’s fault!”

And there it was, the truth. Or, part of it anyway. It was certainly more than he’d had before, and Don was grateful to have made the progress.

“And why would you say that?” Don asked, reaching out to move Mikey’s hands away from his plastron, “Do you think Leo’s done something wrong?”

“Leo? Do something wrong?” Repeated Mikey, and he let out a nervous laugh, “Not on purpose, never. That’s why it’s not his fault. His body is doing stuff on its own, and I’m not even sure if he’s even aware that he’s doing it. I mean, it’s Leo, so I don’t know how he _wouldn’t_ know, but…” He let out a sigh and thunked his head against the cushions. “Look, I’ll take Leo’s punishment for this, ok? Just don’t make a big deal out of it, or-”

“Why on earth do you think I’d punish him?” Interrupted Don, slightly stung at how quickly his little brother had jumped to that conclusion, “Contain and control yes, but a punishment over something involuntary would be about as beneficial as smacking a dog for farting, or yelling at Raph for snoring.”

He had just begun to trace Mikey’s pectoral scutes, checking for any signs of chips, flaking, or bacterial growth, when he felt Mikey’s chest rise and fall with a sigh. “That’s the problem.” Said Mikey quietly. “You wouldn’t punish him at all.”

Donny leaned up to view his brother again, now completely baffled. “Pardon?” He asked.

“Raph.” Explained Mikey, “The dude is totally jealous and doesn’t like sharing you. The second he catches wind that you’re not punishing Leo for breaking a rule, he’ll get all pissy and take it out on Leo. The two of them will fight, bicker worse than they already do, and…” He mimicked an explosion with his hands, adding to it with sound effects. “Goodbye any chance of them bonding, _ever._ Plus, the two of them can hold a grudge _forever_ , forget what it would do to them on the battle field…”

Donatello did his best to hide his concern, focusing instead on examining each of Mikey’s scutes. Jealousy. He had accounted for it of course, knowing full well that Raphael may exhibit some reluctance to share, but this…Mikey was right, Raph would probably shout favoritism, unable to see why Leo wouldn’t be punished for what he would consider to be a blatant break in one of the rules. This was something he’d have to approach carefully, or risk driving the ever present wedge between Raph and Leo even deeper.

“He’d become resentful.” Said Don, nodding his head in agreement. “You’re right, Mikey. But Raph’s potential reaction isn’t an excuse for your behavior; You hid Leo’s condition from me instead of coming to me in private. You chose to hide your concerns about Raph rather than expressing them to me, and on top of that, you’ve been so out of line that you’ve delayed training unnecessarily, and for what?”

When Mikey didn’t answer, Don glanced up from his plastron and raised an eyeridge.

“This relationship cannot function without trust.” He said gently, “Something that you have made very clear that you don’t have in me.”

 _That_ got his attention. Mikey nearly bolted upright, latching onto Don’s wrist with lightning speed. “I trust you with my _life!_ ” He said indignantly, “You saved my shell more times than I can count, how can you even _think_ that?”

“Because you can’t even trust me with words.” Said Don simply, and Mikey’s indignation quickly melted. “The truth is always rewarded.” He continued softly, “But if you can’t trust me enough talk to me, to tell me about your fears or concerns, how can I even begin to believe that you’ll be honest with me during a more intimate session? That you’ll tell me when it’s too much, or that you’ll ask me to stop if you feel I’ve gone too far?”

A look of realization came upon his little brother’s face and he slowly released Donny’s arm. “Oh…” Was all he said as he laid back against his bed.

Don returned to Mikey’s plastron, checking the scutes one by one, then picked up a soft bristled brush he’d designed to get between all the grooves. “Trust goes both ways.” Murmured Donatello, “No lies, no secrets, just the raw truth between us. Do you think that’s something you can handle, Mikey? Or should we consider this as you’re dropping out of this relationship?”

He held his breath as he scrubbed between the scutes, silently praying that Mikey wouldn’t give up on this, wouldn’t stop, and would understand what he was trying to do. He didn’t want to lose Mikey, didn’t want to lose any of his brothers, not when there was so much potential.

It seemed like an eternity of silence had passed, when finally, Mikey spoke. “I’m sorry.” He said softly, “I shouldnt’ve assumed you wouldn’t understand, and I shouldnt’ve tried to hide it. I’d like to try and fix it by, you know, talking about things now?”

“Oh?” Asked Donatello, suppressing the urge to grin like an idiot- There was a reason why _he_ always lost Poker second. “And what would you like to talk about?”

“Leo.” Said Mikey simply. “And the reasons why I’ve been such a pain in everyone’s shell.”

Perfect~

The smile he’d been suppressing managed to work itself free, stretching across his face in an instant at Mikey’s compliance. “Alright then, go on.” He said with a little hum, flipping the brush he’d been using over to use the little pick on its other side.

Mikey sighed and thrummed his fingers along the bed, looking up at Donatello with a rather guilty expression. “How much do you know exactly?”

Don shrugged and began to pick at a flaking scute, checking to see if it would pop free or need to be sanded smooth. “It depends.” He said, focused on his work, “What are you referring to? Your behavior or your nightly adventures?”

To Donatello’s delight the flaking scute popped off into his hand, exposing the clean perfection underneath.

“Sort of both?” He heard Mikey murmur as he examined the fresh plate, “It’s, I mean…Let’s just say Raph’s not the only reason why I didn’t come to you at first.”

There was a hint of a hesitation to Mikey’s tone, a form of reluctance, or worse, embarrassment that had him perking up in seconds. That, above all was a no-no in this game; embarrassment led to unease, and unease led to humiliation, something that Donatello wanted nowhere near the relationship he was trying to build.

“What is it?” Don asked, unable to hide his concern.

Mikey wrinkled his face and said softly. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I’ve been sensing something from Leo ever since we came to the farmhouse. Something…off, that he’s been trying to cover up.”

That really, _really_ wasn’t good. Don frowned and went back to brushing at Mikey’s scutes, his mind racing through the days he’d spent with his brothers, going over every single day one at a time in an attempt to sort out what Mikey may have been picking up on.

“I didn’t think too much of it at first.” Continued Mikey, “I mean, Leo and I didn’t truly get into what was happening until a few days later. It took us a while to get used to everything, so I just thought that’s why he was a little off at first. But then, it just kept happening…”

“What kept happening?” Don asked when Mikey didn’t elaborate.

Mikey shrugged, “You know, the whole _off_ thing. I wasn’t even sure I was seeing things right at first, so, I sort of, you know, started pulling the attention off of Leo and Raph and onto myself…” He smiled sheepishly up at Donatello, but Don barely noticed, he was far too focused on the possibilities.

“At first it was to get Leo to relax, ‘ya know? To drop his guard just enough for me to sneak a peek and get an idea of what was bugging him, but then your punishments started getting more and more creative, and well, I guess I had a little too much fun pushing boundaries.”

Mikey chuckled almost giddily then quickly cleared his throat, “But seriously, from what I’ve gathered, it’s something that has to do with all of us, and whatever it is, it’s eating at him. Big time.”

“Like, Shredder almost killing us, eating at him?” Murmured Donatello, “Or-?”

“Not that bad _yet._ ” Said Mikey, “But he’s not spilling, which means either he thinks it’ll hurt us as a whole if he talks, or maybe it’s something to do with him, but he’s just too ashamed to bring it up?”

Donatello hummed thoughtfully, putting the brush aside once he was done with Mikey’s front, “His nightly issue would be embarrassing enough to be worried about mentioning, wouldn’t it?” But to his surprise, Mikey shook his head.

“Nah, those are two different issues. I’m sure of it. The missing boner is because of his little, uh, night problem, but the weird feeling has something to do with _all_ of us. Like, when he hesitates after being given an order, or when he’s being punished. Oh! Or when he’s watching us get punished. He gets this deep look, like he’s thinking about what he’s seeing or something.”

With the oil and a cloth now in hand, Don began to gently polish Mikey’s plastron. _‘Like he’s thinking?’_ thought Don, _‘What would cause him to think so deeply about training? The commands are simple enough. If he didn’t understand something, wouldn’t he just ask? What wouldn’t he understand? He caught onto his training very quickly. He...'_

Donatello paused mid scrub.

_‘Unless he didn’t understand the intention behind something that he was seeing.’_

He groaned, hoping to all shell he was wrong. “You said it’s been ever since we started, right?” He asked, and Mikey nodded, unusually quiet. “And the weird feeling you’re describing only happens whenever he or one of you are put in a _pet_ like position?”

Again Mikey nodded, and Don groaned, his eyes closing. “Darnit.” He sighed, fairly certain now that he knew what was ailing his eldest brother. “I thought for sure I was taking things slow enough…”

“You know what’s wrong.” Murmured Mikey, though it wasn’t a question.

“I have suspicions.” Sighed Donatello, returning to his polishing. “And until I can confirm them as fact I’ll be keeping them to myself. Once I know more, I’ll enlighten you. I don’t want to be giving out false information about our brother.”

To his relief Mikey didn’t question him. “No problem!” He said instead, a smile stretching across his face, “So, does this mean I’m not in trouble?”

Donatello continued polishing his little brother’s plates one by one. “Hmm…” He frowned, still thinking over Leo, though he did have enough attention span left to cast a glance at Michelangelo. “That is an excellent question.” He said softly, “Let me think on it.”

Of course the silly turtle was in trouble! What kind of question was that? Mikey had deliberately broken more than one rule, delayed training, provoked Raphael until he lashed out and was punished for it, poked and prodded Donatello to the point that Don was beginning to wonder if his brother could even _be_ trained, then withheld the truth after learning something was off, and deliberately attempted to hide said truth.

However, with every coin there is another side. Mikey _did_ realize his mistake quite quickly and did admit to everything he’d been doing without argument or denial. He also broadened Donatello’s perspective by revealing everything he’d noticed about Leo and Raph, shedding light on a serious matter that needed to be attended to as soon as possible.

Plus, there was the fact that his intentions had been pure. He had taken care of Leo despite his own need and want and showed tremendous care and concern for not just Leo, but for all of them; something that was not his duty to worry about, but not something so disobedient that Don needed to severely punish…

So, what was a turtle to do? He couldn’t reward Mikey’s behavior, but he couldn’t completely punish him for it either…Hmm, choices, choices…

By the time he’d finished with Mikey’s plastron and then cleaned as well as shined up his carapace, Donatello had a plan, or, well, he had a punishment~

“Stay.” Don ordered as he picked up the oil, cloth and tools he’d been using. Mikey, happily stretched out on his bright orange bed, nodded that he understood.

As Donatello set the items away, he pushed any concerns he had for Leo on the back burner, allowing a more playful side to come to the front.

“You’ll be happy to know I’ve made a decision on your punishment.” Said Don, wiping the oil from his hands on a clean rag. “Because as grateful as I am for you finally telling me the truth, I can’t fully reward you for what you’ve done either.”

“Sooo…” He heard Mikey murmur, sounding as though he were thinking hard, “I’m being punished, but not?”

Slowly Don turned to face his brother, a smile stretched across his face. “You’ll find out.” He said simply, then gestured to own bed. “Now come, and bend over~”

Mikey’s head whipped up from the memory foam, his blue eyes almost seemed to sparkle.

“You have been very, _very_ naughty.” Don continued in a silky tone, “I see no other way around it. You need a spanking.”

His little brother shot to his knees without question and crawled eagerly over to the bed, his tail wagging and face lit up with an enormous smile.

“Yes, Master!”

He flopped himself down atop the mattress right at Donatello’s side, his rump wiggling in what Don could only imagine was his anticipation.

“Stay.” Don ordered, “And don’t you move.”

Sweet, precious Michelangelo; he was so excited. He lifted his tail and wriggled it invitingly, his eyes closing, ready for what was about to be delivered.

No doubt he’d found some porn somewhere, the kind that had the woman moaning and begging for more as her lover insisted upon being called her _‘daddy’_ and slapped across her ass again and again as though that alone would draw her to orgasm.

Don’s open palm pulled back and then cracked high on Mikey’s thighs with a vicious sting that even he felt.

“Ah!” Mikey yelped, his hands which had been slacked suddenly gripping hold of the sheets. He peered sideways up at Don, a look in his wide eyes that Donatello knew meant he’d been caught off guard. He felt bad for a moment as he observed his baby brother’s expression, similar to that of a swatted puppy, and a part of him instantly wanted to kiss the spot he’d spanked to make it better; but, Mikey wouldn’t learn that way. He wouldn’t learn at all.

“One spank for every night you cleaned up after Leo without saying a word.”

Mikey grunted but didn’t move, the confusion which he’d been showing moments before quickly fading into a nervous gulp.

Donatello pulled back and delivered another slap, and then another as he casually continued their ‘conversation.’

“Your intent was noble, I’ll give you that," said Don between cracks of his palm against Mikey's ass, "But with all the trouble you’ve been causing, you know I can’t just let you get away scot-free. Raph would never forgive me. He’d grow jealous, just like you said would happen with Leonardo~”

It was a shame his little brother hadn’t spent less time watching badly written pornography and more time actually looking up the game that they’d be playing, if he had, he might’ve learned about what entailed in the role of Master and their Pet, and the true definition of a punishment.

“An interesting fact about spanking.” Said Don, pulling his hand back again. “Just like in Ninjitsu, it requires technique.” He brought his hand down across Mikey’s rump again, pulling a grunt from the still watching turtle, “There is spanking for pleasure, and then pain; one intended to be a Reward, the other Punishment.”

“Ah!” Mikey gasped as the final strike fell across his reddened cheeks.

Don’s hand tingled from the spanks, but that didn’t stop him, he still had a point to make. He reached down and tugged his bag open, pulling out a special gel. “No one appreciates a punishment.” He said gently as he unscrewed the cap, “If they did, no one would ever behave.”

He swiped some of the cream upon his fingers and ever so softly, traced his fingers along the pinked flesh. Mikey’s thighs shivered at the touch, a breathy “oh~” slipping from the orange turtle’s teeth.

“There are things called ‘funishments’, where the punishments are pleasurable.” He rubbed the soothing cream up the curve of one of Mikey’s ass cheeks, its cooling tingle already seeping into his own hand. Deliberately he moved higher, tickling at the underside of his little brother’s tail.

It twitched at his touch, and he heard a soft moan.

Don smiled. “Raphie _loves_ to be punished and pleasured,” He murmured, “About as much as I bet a pain loving turtle like you would.”

He gripped Mikey’s tail and gently rolled the little thing between his fingers. Mikey shuddered and let out a whimper, but still remained where he was, white knuckling the sheets. Don’s smile widened. He leaned over Mikey’s shell, their thighs brushing as he pressed his little brother to the bed. “You desire pleasure.” He whispered in Mikey’s ear, his one hand slowly gliding down the heated cheeks, gently massaging and working the cream into the tender flesh. “It’s evident from the way you’ve been acting up.

Licking, teasing, touching, and working up your brothers, even if it was all a ploy to keep attention off of Leo. Can you imagine…”

Don’s fingers slid dangerously close to Mikey’s puckered entrance and the younger turtle squirmed. “Master!” Mikey groaned.

“…What fun we’d be having if you hadn’t delayed training?” His hand slipped down further, dipping into Mikey’s inner thigh, “If _this_ is your punishment, imagine a _reward~”_

His fingers trailed higher up Mikey’s inner thighs, gliding softly up and down to lightly tickle the shuddering flesh. So sensitive.

“The sooner everyone behaves.” Whispered Donatello, “The sooner we can all play, and have some real fun.”

Mikey moaned as Don pulled away, his hands still gripping the sheets as though they were grounding him to the spot.

“I can’t reward you.” Sighed Donatello, taking the time to massage some more of the cooling gel onto Mikey’s backside. “But I can’t completely punish you either. I hope you learned something today, and I also hope you enjoyed our session together. You’re both healthy and horny- and that’s _exactly_ how I plan to leave you.”

He pulled away completely and screwed the cap back onto the jar, ignoring the pleading whimper that followed his departure.

Mikey stayed where he was while Don retrieved the electric collar, the little bell jingling away as it was plucked from the night stand where it had been left. Donatello could smell his arousal, could see it bulging between his legs and shell if Don didn’t want to finish things right then and there, until his gaze drifted up and landed on the scar sitting boldly on Mikey’s arm. His left arm.

There was a reason to be patient, more so than just pleasure, and if Donatello could find a way to train his brothers and bind his lovers to not only him, but to each other, then he may just be able to keep them, and fight off the possibility of a future he more than feared.

Now all he had to do, was make sure Raph and Leo were still willing to play along.


	11. Ch. 11

Mikey was checked out with a perfectly clean bill of health, and now hopefully held a higher appreciation of the so called ‘game’ they were playing.

“Michelangelo, you may sit on the couch for today.” Said Donatello as his little brother slowly made his way down the stairs, one hand on his posterior, the other running over his beautifully smooth and polished plastron. “And Leonardo, help Mikey by fetching him an icepack. His backside is going to need it.”

Leo, just visible from the top of the stairs, had his eyes trained on Mikey. He was watching him closely, a glint of what Donny would’ve thought before was simply curiosity, but he knew better now. As Mikey passed him, Leo’s sharp gaze found the three fingered hand prints on the sea green skin. He studied him for a heartbeat, then dutifully got to his feet and headed for the kitchen to retrieve the icepack.

 _‘Oh Leo…’_ Thought Donny, watching him go. _‘I’m going to fix this and set things straight, I promise.’_

When he looked back at the remainder of his brothers, he found Michelangelo gratefully sprawled on his belly on the couch in order to spare his sore bottom, or possibly put himself on display. Most likely both. The bright red marks on Mikey’s rear had fully captured Raphael’s attention; though he wasn’t ogling the recently tenderized flesh lustfully as the youngest had probably intended, rather, Raphael was _glaring._

If Donatello didn’t know that such things were physically impossible, he would worry that Michelangelo’s buttocks were in danger of bursting into flame from Raph’s seething look alone.

Leo would have to wait a little longer; it was time to make things up to his poor hot head, as well as nip the big turtle’s seemingly growing resentment towards their brothers in the tail.

“Raphie~” Called Donatello, and the red banded turtle startled and snapped his sights up onto him. “You’re next, now come.”

Without waiting to see if Raphael would follow, Donny turned and went back to their room. He was thinking, _‘plotting’_ Raph would call it, but thinking nonetheless. The big guy deserved a little pick me up after everything he’d been put through, and hopefully they could both come to an understanding in the process.

Donatello paused at the bedside where his medical equipment had been left along the bed. “Hmm…” He hummed, and plucked up his thermometer. A small smile formed on his lips as he examined its thin end, then quickly glanced at the duffle bag of toys sticking out from under his bed. “Yes.” He whispered, an idea quickly forming, “That should work nicely~”

“Master?” The soft call pulled his attention up, finding Raphael, paused on all fours in the doorway. His bigger brother tilted his head as Donny met his golden gaze, concern and confusion greeting him instead of the bitter sting that had been there only a few moments ago… Probably because he had just caught Donatello thinking out loud again; it was an embarrassing habit.

“Ya ‘alright?”

“Of course.” Said Donatello happily, deciding to ignore the fact that he must’ve appeared comparable to one of the neurotic, monologue-ing villains from his youngest brother’s comic books just now; he scooped up the remaining tools, then patted the mattress as casually as possible.

“Now come. Close the door, and lay on the bed for your exam, carapace down.” His smile widened. “With legs and arms splayed.”

Raphael perked up like a dog being offered a cookie. “Wha?”

Unable to hide his amusement, Donny chuckled and turned for the bedside table. “Do I need to repeat myself? Or, if you prefer, I could send you back downstairs?”

He heard the door close followed by the quick scamper of hands and knees across the wooden floor and grinned even wider. So easy.

Once everything was set down and arranged properly on the bedside table, Donny tugged out the duffle he needed and popped it open, finding the folded and perfectly wrapped bundles of rope, leather, and chains.

There was one bundle in particular that he wanted, one made of chain with purple leather cuffs.

“Ya doin’ ok over there?”

“Yep.” Donatello continued shifting through the bundles, when a flicker of purple caught his eye. He tugged the bundle free and untied it. “I’m simply taking precautions.”

“Uh-huh…And that face ‘ya made at the top of the stairs; that also hafta’ do with _precautions?_ ”

Looking up, he found Raphael lying on the bed; arms and legs out as ordered, with those wonderfully passionate gold eyes locked suspiciously on Donatello.

“What did Mikey do…?” Raph growled disbelievingly.

There was that jealousy again.

“Do?” Repeated Donny, unraveling the chains, “Absolutely nothing. We had a discussion about his behavior, that’s all. Now, give me your hand.”

Raph eyed the thin chains and cocked an eyeridge, though he did hold out his hand. “You tie up Mikey?” He asked.

“No.” Said Donatello truthfully as he slid one of the four leather cuffs around Raphael’s offered wrist.

“Then why you tyin’ me up?”

Unable to help it, Donny smirked, “Michelangelo is a flirt,” He stated simply, “Grabby yes, but respectable. He would never dream of disobeying me beyond his playful teasing, or concern for another’s wellbeing. Where you, Raphie…” He paused as he tossed the chains beneath the bed and stretched them out accordingly, moving around limb to limb to keep them still.

“…Are impatient and lack self-control. Even though it’s only been a few days since you last had any release, you would happily take advantage of my lapse in attention. Should I remind you of your last physical exam?”

A proud smirk stretched across Raphael’s face. “Aw yeah,” He sighed almost wistfully, “I remember that night. I jumped ya’, tied you up and got to play _‘Master’_ till the sun came up. Shell, that was one helluva night.”

Making sure the straps were tight, Donny nodded, smiling at the memory. “It was very pleasurable, yes.” He agreed, “But I can’t have you teaching our brothers your bad habits, now can I?” He pulled the straps tight, stretching the bigger turtle until he was sure Raphael couldn’t move.

“Comfortable?”

Raph snorted, but nodded, his eyes drifting back up onto him with a predatory look that Donny knew all too well. It was a good thing Raphael was tied down, or it would probably be the purple banded turtle lying in his place.

This was the part Donatello loved the most; when the brute was tied and pinned, willingly exposed and ready to be used. All that raw strength, that intensity, and yet here, like this, he was like putty beneath Donny’s fingertips to be molded to his pleasure.

Leaning back to examine his work, he hummed contently at the sight of his Raphie; every inch of those firm muscles taut and flexing with anticipation, it was practically a work of art. “You look fantastic like this. Did you know that?” He asked.

Without waiting for a reply, Donatello plucked up the thermometer he’d left on the bedside table and climbed atop the bed. “You’re perfect~” He hummed, straddling the larger turtle’s waist, relishing the feel of the light scraping of plastron against his inner thighs. “And you’re all mine.”

He laid down upon the strong plastron, admiring how effortlessly Raphael breathed with the added weight atop him.

“Yeah I am~” Rumbled Raph. “And ‘yer-“

Taking advantage of Raph’s open mouth, Donny popped the thermometer between the sai wielder’s parted lips. “Ah-ah.” He playfully scolded, giving the silver lock of Raphael’s collar a gentle yank, just enough to correct him, “I didn’t say you could talk, now did I?”

Raphael cocked and eyeridge and grinned, shifting the thermometer from one side of his mouth to the other, but didn’t say a word.

Letting go of the collar, Donny laid back down on his older brother’s chest. He rested his head over the larger turtle’s heart, his eyes finding Raph’s locked on him, and counted the beats.

Shell, he really was perfect. Shame the others weren’t there just yet…If they got there at all… Which brought up the question-

“Raph… You enjoy what we do, right?”

“ Ok, now I _know_ Mikey did somethin’.” Raph mumbled around the thermometer, “What did that little shit-”

“What did I just say?” Donny snapped over him in mock disappointment, “You know better, Raph. Shake your head ‘no’, or nod your head ‘yes’. Don’t disobey me again.”

One of Raphael’s eyes twitched and he made an irritated sound in the back of his throat before nodding vigorously to signal that he did in fact enjoy their fetish activities. Or perhaps it was to signal he understood he was not allowed to speak? Hmm…

“You do enjoy it, right?” Murmured Donatello, “What we’re doing right now? The teasing and the pet play, all of it?”

Raph rolled his eyes and grunted in apparent frustration, then nodded again.

“Good.” Said Donny softly, “Sorry. You know me, I always have to double check.”

The thermometer beeped, showing Raphael’s temperature to be as ideal as his heartbeat.

“You know.” Sighed Donny, pulling the thermometer free, “Sometimes I think back to the first day we made love. Not the, uh, embarrassing accidental day that I’m ninety percent certain could’ve been classified as non-consensual.” He cleared his throat and sat up, planting his hands on either side of Raphael’s head. “The _other_ first time, the one where you accused me of ‘romancing’ you because I was being ‘too gentle’. You were so… _amazing_ then.”

Raph snorted in amusement at his brother’s moment of sappiness but still smirked proudly at the compliment.

“It makes me wonder,” Donny continued, making sure to add a note of sadness to his tone, “Why can’t you love Mikey and Leo the same way?”

Raphael opened his mouth, as if he were about to speak, then closed it again.

“Is it because you think I’ll forget about you? Maybe even show preferential treatment to the others and ignore you?”

Raph just looked away, anywhere but at him; A sure sign that the genius was on the right track.

“Oh, Raphie…”

Cradling his arms around the bigger turtle’s head, Donny leaned in and buried his face in Raphael’s neck.

“You should know better than that by now.”

Raph grunted beneath him and shifted just enough to press his cheek against Donatello’s own. It was a subtle gesture, but one that spoke volumes. Raph wasn’t one to voice his feelings very often unless it involved rage or dislike of something, but shell could he show them to you, and whenever they stepped into their roles in this little fantasy of theirs, that was all he ever did.

Leaning away just enough to rest his forehead against Raph’s, Donny found those beautiful eyes that he loved.

“There’s no need to be jealous.”

Raph huffed as though he wanted to deny it, but Donny kept talking.

“I’m not expecting you to hold hands and skip through a field of daisies with Leonardo.” He added quickly, “I just want you to try and find ways to accept them and their quirks, just like you found a way to accept me and mine.”

Raph tore his eyes away again, a sign he might refuse the request, and Donatello’s heart sank into his stomach.

What Raphael had said to their brothers in the beginning was true; Donatello was only able to do these things to his brother because he _liked_ them, he couldn’t actually force the hot head do anything he was adamantly against doing. If Raph refused, then his anger would always be in the way. He’d be respectful of Donatello, maybe even put up with Mikey, but when it came to Leonardo…

Finally Raph looked back up and Donny held his breath.

Then Raph nodded, with a hesitant and, dare Don say it, shy smile on his lips that undoubtedly meant if nothing else, Raphael was willing to try.

What more could a turtle ask for?

“I love you~” Hummed Donatello with a growing smile of his own, “You’ve been so good and patient with me. So good…I think someone deserves a reward~”

Raphael tensed beneath him, his eyes growing wide and hopeful.

“But first…”

Donny leaned back up and grinned, the thermometer he’d checked and set beside before once again back in his hand. There was one last thing he needed to take care of~

He held Raph’s gaze, and slowly crawled down the bigger turtle’s plastron, his free hand gliding over the taught muscles until he settled himself half off the bed, the rest of him laying right between his pet’s inviting legs.  
Raph followed his every move, that hungry look back in his eye.

“Answer me this.” Murmured Donatello, “Have you ever heard of a kink, known as…sounding~”

The red banded turtle tilted his head in obvious confusion, and it was all Donatello could do not to hold his breath; his only hope now was that Raph wouldn’t find what he was about to say arousing in the least bit, for if he did, then things were about to get very awkward very quickly.

Holding his brother’s stare, Donny gently kissed the side of hot head’s emerald green thigh, enjoying the way it shivered as his lips brushed its skin. “It’s an interesting one.” He said promisingly, and he held up the thermometer, thin side up.  
Raph looked on with interest, perfectly unaware of what his ‘Master’ was about to suggest.

Still hoping for the best, Donny smiled at his strapped down lover and teasingly hovered the thermometer’s tip just a few inches above his groin.

“Sounding,” He began, “Is the practice of inserting long, thin objects into the urethra of the penis; for example, a thermometer…” He wiggled the plastic device above Raph’s crotch and swore he saw the color drain from his brother’s face.

“DON!” Snapped Raph, his head jerking up off the pillows in a wide eyed panic, “Don’t even THINK about it!”

“Oh?” Murmured Donatello, hiding his relief behind mock confusion. He tilted his head at Raph and asked, “Are you saying that this kink, enjoyed by many, is not something you’d find arousing or be interested in? Are you sure? What would the others think?”

He lightly trailed the thin end of the thermometer near the slit that housed his brother’s not even slightly bulging member and heard the chains creak and leather strain as Raphael jumped.

Despite being designed specifically for his strongest brother, those restraints wouldn’t hold up long if Raph kept this up- if he was riled up too much in the wrong way, he could and _would_ break them. Them and quite possibly the bed they were attached to. Hopefully it wouldn’t need to come to that.

“Donny, I swear I’ll kick ‘ya in the head so hard ‘ya won’t see straight ‘fer a week!” Raph growled, his tail snapping tight up against his shell, “Screw them! They wanna have somethin’ rammed up their piss hole, that’s their deal, not mine!”

“What about Leo?” Asked Donatello, so pleased that Raph was quickly making his point for him that he was willing to overlook his brother’s less than delicate choice of phrasing.

“Hey.” Said Raph flatly, “Everyone’s allowed to have their own thing, and this, this ain’t mine. I don’t give a damn what Leo thinks! It ain’t happenin’!”

Donatello’s smile widened. “So, what you’re saying is, if one or both of our brothers choose to drop out of our arrangement because they find it to be not their _‘deal’_ , you wouldn’t hold it over their heads? Because, using your words, everyone’s allowed to have their own _‘thing’?_ Right?”

“Right! Now get that thing away from-” Snapped Raph before he paused, his mouth twisted into a perturbed scowl, his eyes narrowing. “Wait…” He muttered, suddenly suspicious, “You’re just tryin’ ta’ make a point, ain’t’cha? Ya’ ain’t actually into this sounding crap…right?”

The hopeful, almost pleading note that followed Raph’s last words was enough to tug at Donny’s heart strings.

“I’m glad you caught on.” He said truthfully, and he tossed the thermometer aside on the sheets, “Not my kink, and even if it was, I certainly wouldn’t use something as unsanitary as a thermometer that’s just been in your mouth.”

Raphael sighed in pure relief. “Oh thank shell.” He mumbled under his breath, and thunked his head back down against the pillows. “Shit, I hate when you do that. You’re lucky I trust ‘ya.”

“And you,” Said Donny softly, caressing the thighs he was still settled between, “Are lucky I figured out how to have a rational conversation with you about topics you’ll otherwise refuse to talk about, or topics that you refuse to acknowledge any other opinion but your own.”

Raph only grunted his begrudging agreement, closing his eyes and relaxing now that he knew his penis was no longer in danger of an unwelcome intrusion.

That moment of calm only lasted a few meager seconds as their conversation finally set in and when it did, the bigger turtle ripped his head up from the pillows so fast Donny swore he heard Raph’s neck crack.

“Leo?” He asked, his eyes wide with surprise. “Shit, I knew it! He can’t handle it, can he?” He threw his head back and laughed, “I knew it, I-“

Raph was cut off with a yelp when Donatello pinched his inner thigh.

“ _Shit_ , that-”

“Shush.” Scolded Donatello, frowning, “Do I need to get the thermometer again? Besides,” He sighed, glancing away, now uncertain that he should have said anything before confirming with the turtle in question. “I… I don’t know how Leo’s handling it, exactly; I still need to actually talk to him. I just wanted to hear from you first that you’d try to be understanding and-”

Raphael chuckled and thunked his head down. “Take it easy, I get your point. I won’t hold anything over the tight ass’s head; if this isn’t for him I ain’t gonna ride him about it…much. Heck, just means more for me anyway.”

Well, it wasn’t the _exact_ answer that he had been hoping for, but at least it was something, and when it came to Raphael something was always better than nothing.

“More for you?” Donny murmured, a sly grin slowly stretching across his face, “You mean, more rewards for your good behavior? Rewards such as…”

He bent down, his tongue slipping out to taste that sweet tail.

“A~ww yeah,” Raphael practically purred as Donny’s tongue slipped higher, “Just like that~”

“Shh,” Donatello breathed against his pet’s skin, his hands once more lovingly tracing the perfection of the emerald thighs he was nestled between, “Hush now, before I change my mind.”

He caressed every inch, the hot head beneath him shuddering as his fingertips brushed feather light higher and higher. A low groan resulted, and Donatello smirked.

“You love it when I touch you like this, don’t you?” He whispered, one hand moving to pull and stroke at Raphael’s tail. “Love to feel me, pressed up against you, tied down, unable to resist…” Bending down he sank his teeth into the soft part of Raphael’s thigh.

“Ah!” Raph gasped, tensing in his chains, the muscles in his forearms flexing to strain the leather around his wrists.

It was impossible for Donatello not to tease, “I love seeing you like this, collared, chained, screaming my name while you beg for release.” He bit him again, a little higher this time, and Raphael’s groan grew into a long soft churr, “I wonder how long you’ll last this time~?”

Raph grunted, his hips rolling, begging without words, and so he bit him again, pressing his teeth slightly harder into the soft green flesh until red, crescent moons decorated Raphael’s thighs.

The bigger turtle’s back arched, his churrs vibrating around the room through gritted teeth as the chains that bound him pulled tight. He was so desperate for more, and more Donatello gave him, gliding his fingers everywhere except for the swollen slit that housed his member.

Donny was feeling the effects of their fun as well, his own cock pulsating beneath his shell. “You want more, don’t you?” He whispered, lifting away from the bitten up thighs to kiss at the scarred plastron. Raphael churred in response to the lips that caressed mere inches from his slit, and nodded frantically.

“Then you know what needs to happen~” Donny finished, his tone silky sweet.

Raph’s eyes were now hooded and glimmering with need. Without order he opened his mouth, the perfection of his training kicking in, and waited for his Master.

With deliberate, slow movements, Donatello crawled up the larger turtle’s plastron, fixed on those golden eyes even as he settled his knees on either side of Raphael’s head. “Good boy.” He whispered.

He exhaled and bent his hips closer, leaning in to give his Raphie access, and gladly dropped down, his cock sliding out straight into his pet’s hot waiting mouth.

Raphael pounced on it the moment it slipped past his lips, hungrily sucking and lapping at the sensitive flesh.

The purple banded turtle gripped the headboard and gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as electricity shot through his body. There was a sense of urgency in the way his pet’s tongue danced up and down the length of his penis, pulling his Master to completion.

Eyes squeezed shut, Donny couldn’t help but smirk. “So, _umph_ , impatient~” He grunted, his body reacting favorably to the stimulation. “You want it that badly, _a~h_ , then fine. Let’s see if you can take it!”

With one hand he gripped the back of Raphael’s head, the other still clutching the headboard, and thrust his hips into Raphael’s face, shoving his cock into his mouth as far as it could go.

A grunt was all Raphael gave as the head of Don’s cock bounced off the back of his throat, a churr quickly replacing it as Raph allowed himself to be used.

It felt fantastic, every inch of him was tingling with pleasure as he bucked into the willing mouth with quick, hard jerks. “Oh yes~” He churred, his climax approaching, “Good boy, very good boy!”

One more long, hard suck and Don’s stomach clenched, twisting up in a hot ball of fire that threatened to release. Raphael must’ve sensed it, he swore he felt the hot head smirk as the tongue along his shaft slid up and flicked along the head of his dick.

With one final thrust he gritted his teeth tighter and slammed his hips forward, shooting out his load down the bigger turtle’s throat in hot thick ropes. He shuddered and groaned at the slurping sounds as Raphael guzzled down every bit of him.

“That’s my boy,” Donatello practically purred, twitching through the remnants of his high, “I bet I know what you want now, hmm?”

Carefully he pulled himself free of Raphael’s mouth with a resounding pop and leaned back to better examine his beloved pet. He was gazing up at him from between his knees, panting slightly as he licked the milky white residue from his lips. He watched as Donatello tucked himself back in, as though daring his Master not to finish what he’d started; and oh, how tempting it was to leave Raphael like this, strapped to the bed, just waiting for him to come back~

Smirking down at his brother, Donny leaned back a bit more, running a single hand back behind him down the center front of Raphael’s plastron, down, down until…

“Oh,” He whispered, stopping when he bumped into something hard and wet, a sticky trail dribbling down it to collect on his pet’s plastron, “What’s this?”

He kept his sights fixed on Raph’s face as he thumbed the head of the meaty flesh behind him, loving how quickly the big guy seemed to come undone at the simplest of touches. The way he trembled, his hips bucking up in a vain attempt to thrust into his brother’s palm, straining the chains, glassy eyed and oh so wonderfully at Donatello’s mercy.

“Still so impatient.” Donny cooed, reaching back further. He grasped the thick shaft, knowing his pet wouldn’t last very long, if at all, and stroked its length. “If you continue to be good.” He spoke softly, but tightened his grip until he felt Raph’s cock pulse in his hand, “I may just let you _take me_ next time. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To have your cock inside me, filling me up…You like to play like you’re my good little pet, but in the end, you just can’t wait to _fuck me into the mattress_ , can you?”

Mouth opening to suck in panting breaths, Raph gasped and pressed his skull back into the pillows, eyes clenched tight- He’d always had a thing for Donatello talking dirty.

“Cum, Raphie~” Whispered Don, thumbing the head of his brother’s cock, slicked with pre, “Cum for me.”

Suddenly Raph’s whole body tensed as he arched upwards as much as his shell would allow, lifting himself and Donny a little off the sheets as he erupted, his jaws parting in a silent roar.

Hot globs spurt out over Don’s hand and painted Raphael’s plastron. It lasted but a few seconds, but it was still enticing to witness. The way Raph thunked back against the sheets, twitching and gasping into the pillows, the features of his face twisted in ecstasy relaxing with his release, every bit of him now limp beneath Donny’s body…

It was one of the few times his most proud and musclebound brother was actually vulnerable, and Donatello felt privileged to see it.

He wiped his hand along the wrinkled sheets and moved, shifting his body until he was able to flop down along Raphael’s side. His hand brushed the red spiked collar as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and curled wordlessly into the broad frame.

Silently Raph answered by shifting his head just enough to rest his chin atop Donny’s temple, even as melded together as they were in this position, he was still eager for as much physical contact as he could get. It was yet another side of the normally temperamental turtle that he rarely showed, the one that was tender and loving.

There was so much more to Raphael than just anger and bravado, more than just stubbornness and jealousy; he was passionate and caring, always eager to make sure his lover came first, something he took great pride and satisfaction in. He was warm, and his embrace had an inexplicable effect of making Donny feel completely secure. _This_ was the side of Raphael that he had fallen hopelessly in love with.

If only his brother would show this side of himself to Leonardo or Michelangelo, as willingly as he did for Donatello…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby was born march 25th! I'm sleep deprived and very rarely have both hands to type with now but i'm still getting chapters done as promised!  
> Ikara made this chapter awesome by the way!


	12. Ch. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll thought I forgot about you hu?

“Leonardo, come.”

Those two words had never felt so important, and yet heartbreaking as they did right then.

Leonardo stirred from his meditative state and turned to look up at him from the bottom of the stairs.

Raphael was descending, no longer tense but relaxed with a slight bounce to his step, and for the first time Donatello made sure to pay attention when Leonardo’s gaze shifted and focused on their red banded brother. 

Any other time the gaze would’ve been taken as an observant glance or acknowledgment of his brother’s presence, but now Donatello was truly paying attention and was able to pick up on the hard to read cues that he’d been missing all this time…

Leonardo was _studying_ Raphael, looking him over like he would an enemy, and when his gaze found the crescent moon marks that decorated his thighs, he formed a conclusion and leaned forward onto his hands and knees.

The question Donatello couldn’t answer however, was what the conclusion was, and if it was good or bad.

Donny turned and walked into the bedroom over to the bed where he’d begun to strip the sheets. The scent of sex was still in the air, a fact that he was glad of as it would prove useful in pinpointing the exact nature of Leonardo’s problem. He had his suspicions of course, in fact he was pretty sure it was more of a certainty than a suspicion at this point, but since it was Leo he was dealing with he could never be completely sure.

Out of the corner of his eye his brother appeared, paused in the door frame, nostrils flaring to take in the heady musk that permeated the room as he observed the scene. His dark blue eyes flickered from the bed Donny was stripping, lingered on the cuffs, then found Donatello.

“Master?” Leo called, and Donatello pretended to be preoccupied with putting the sheets in the hamper. 

“Your session will be in the bathroom.” Donatello plucked the restraints from where they had been cast aside and began to fold them with more meticulous attention to detail than necessary, “Feel free to get comfortable. I’ll be in there shortly.” 

With the chains and leather cuffs properly stored away, he turned for his medical supplies and made sure to keep Leonardo in his peripheral; His brother was moving for the bathroom as ordered, giving nothing away. 

Donatello waited a moment, stalling for time, before gathering up his tools to join him in the bathroom.

Carefully he laid everything out along the counter top, making sure each item was in order before he turned to Leonardo, sitting cross legged on the floor as though about to meditate, and began his routine physical examination. 

As he went over his brother, he couldn’t help but notice the way the eldest stiffened; his eyes weren’t focused on Donatello, but on the brush and pick sitting on the counter. 

Out of all of his brothers, the Leader was the most difficult to tend to, in his own way of course…

Leonardo _hated_ having his shell cleaned.

He had always allowed his pride to get in the way of proper maintenance in the past, no doubt stemming from a disinterest in being coddled and treated like a child; whatever the cause, it had been amplified ten-fold after the Shredder ripped a chunk of his carapace clean off. 

The pain of having a ridge plate removed must’ve been excruciating at the time, but it was the healing process that came after that was truly the definition of agony. 

Donatello could remember every gruesome detail; the daily flushings of pus, the smell of stinging iodine burning away tell-tale signs of infection on the exposed flesh, the slick scraping noises as he had to slough off the dead tissue with a scalpel, the sticky coolness of the silver sulfadiazine ointment that made the open wound itch for hours afterwards, and the constant grimace that was plastered on Leonardo’s face as he grit his teeth and gripped the table so hard Donatello feared his back molars would crack and he’d cause stress fractures in his fingers.

That had just been the first three weeks of tissue damage control. When it came time to actually file down the jagged edges of his brother’s broken shell to ensure they didn’t puncture the healing skin or grow back in an awkward angle… Well, at that point Donatello wasn’t sure who Leonardo despised more; the Shredder, or his so-called ‘family doctor’. 

It was a miracle Leo hadn’t up and quit their bet the moment Don so much as _hinted_ at touching their shells. 

When he was finished with his examination, the eldest’s vitals just as superb as his brothers’, he smiled at Leonardo in a way he hoped came across as reassuring. But instead of reaching for one of the tools to begin the shell cleaning process, he knelt down to his level. 

“You look tense.” Donny said softly, “How about a massage?”

The blue banded turtle eyed him carefully, glancing from the tools back to Donatello as though waiting for him to reveal his angle, but nodded his consent.

“If that is what you think is best… Master.” He added the title as more of an afterthought.

That hesitation in his words, barely audible yet woven into each response, it seemed so much more overt now that Donatello knew to look for it. More than ever, he was grateful for, and a tad envious, of Michelangelo’s keen observational skills in regards to their brothers’ moods.

There was a slight pang of guilt over being so distracted by the thrill of their wager that he hadn’t noticed how tentative his _Fearless Leader_ had become. 

Donatello ignored it and continued to smile, moving to kneel behind his brother instead. He ran his hands easily over the lean muscled shoulders, kneading into hard, knotted tissue that hadn’t been given decent rest in months.

“You should let me do this more often.” Murmured Donny, “You always seem so stressed and tightly wound. A break from that every now and then wouldn’t be so bad, would it?”

Leo made a small sound of amusement, “And do what?” He asked, “Just sit around and have you cater to me?”

“Why not?” Donnie chuckled, “It certainly wouldn’t kill you if you actually allowed me to take care of you once in a while. You know I’d enjoy it.” 

Leonardo didn’t reply as Donatello worked his shoulders, smoothing the kinks out one by one as he applied pressure in small focused circles. 

“Donny…” Leo began after a moment, “Do you feel the need to take care of us more now than you already do?”

Seeing it as a positive sign that his brother was the one to initiate further conversation, Donatello happily replied as he focused his efforts on loosening up his brother’s deltoids.

“Sort of, yes. Not that I think you need to be babied by any means, it’s just…” He paused, feeling a bit silly about what he was about to say.

“Just, what?” Leo sounded genuinely curious. “Go on.”

Further encouraged by Leo’s willingness to converse Donny pushed aside his doubt, “It’s just that I love each of you. Even before I realized my feelings for you were more than platonic, I’ve always felt that the best way I could express that love was by taking care of you guys.” 

He couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks as he spoke. It was corny and he knew it, but if he was going to convince his brother to open up to him, it was only fair that he do the same.

“So, whenever one of you rejects my help, even if it’s something small like a shell cleaning, well… it feels almost as though you’re rejecting _me_ , in a way.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Leo quickly, turning just enough to meet his eye, “When I’ve turned you down before, I never meant to make you feel slighted or-“

Donny shook his head, “No, no it’s alright. It’s just me projecting my own insecurities. I know how much the three of you need to feel macho.” He sighed and murmured, “Sometimes it’s just hard to keep a rational perspective, especially back before we began to discuss being intimate with one another.”

Leo nodded in understanding. “I think I can see where you’re coming from. But, I _am_ curious…”

“Yes?” 

“Raphael.” Leo continued, “Following that same line of thinking, I find it hard to believe you ever accepted that Raph had feelings for you, considering he won’t even take an _aspirin_ willingly.”

Ok, Leo had him there. Donatello laughed; he couldn’t help it, what with Raphael’s long standing argument that over the counter medication was a one-way ticket to becoming a ‘junkie’. Even Leonardo let out a good chuckle, no doubt thinking the exact same thing and finding the idea just as humorous.

“You know,” Donny grinned, “You two are a lot alike in certain aspects; for example, you both are incredibly stubborn when it comes to following Doctor’s orders, especially when it comes to bed rest.”

Leo didn’t argue, though he did nod ever so slightly, showing his agreement even if he hadn’t meant to. 

“Neither one of you were ever fond of shell polishing before, either.” Added Donny, “Well, you more so than Raph now. Once our relationship started to develop, as ‘Master’, I was able to begin insisting that my pet submit to grooming.”

Leo quirked an eyeridge. “Really?” He asked. “I can’t imagine Raph being too pleased with that arrangement.”

“Nope.” Donnie agreed, “He complained constantly at first, saying that I was trying to make him some kind of sissy by turning a simple shell cleaning into a girly spa day. But eventually he relented, and now he truly enjoys our sessions, despite how _girly_ they may seem.”

Leonardo hummed thoughtfully for a moment, seeming to ponder Donatello’s answer when he countered with a question that Don hadn’t been expecting. 

“Relented? As in he gave up and allowed you to take control over him? That’s quite a bit of power to have. Ever stop to consider that? Perhaps question your own motives for wanting that kind of control over your brother?” 

“Such as?” Asked Donatello cautiously, and Leo continued.

“Such as holding a position of ‘Master’ over him, in order to make him to do something you know he’s reluctant to do? Or to force him into enjoying something you want him to like?”

It was a question that border-lined accusation, though instead of growing defensive he was relieved that Leo was being more straightforward. Perhaps _this_ was the base of Leonardo’s issues? Concerns about Donatello’s mental state and the health and well-being of his brothers?

“Ah.” He murmured, “I was wondering if one of you would bring this topic up.” He traced a scar along Leo’s shoulder blade with his thumb and said softly, “You’re worried I might be using the three of you to feed some desire for dominancy and aggression?"

“Are you mad?” Murmured Leo, deceptively contrite.

“No.” Said Donatello matter-of-factly, concentrating on the firm muscles beneath his palms. 

“Actually, I’m glad you finally felt comfortable enough to ask… I never really viewed it as forcing Raph to like anything. I mean, let’s face it, I doubt anyone, even Master Splinter could truly force Raphie into something he was against doing. But… You’re right, as Master I do have more authority and influence, but when I use my position to make him submit to something, it’s less a means of forcing him, and more a means of convincing him to try something he’d normally scoff at; shell polishing for instance. 

As the family medic, the condition of your shells has always been something that keeps me up at night. I know what you three go through, I see the nicks and chips in your carapaces, the scratches and dents in your plastron and I know _exactly_ what’s growing and festering in all of those injuries that you all adamantly refuse to let me care for properly. It bothers me to no end because I know I can do so much better for the three of you, but as your geeky middle brother, any attempts to get a good cleaning in on those shells of yours is brushed off, figuratively speaking. I’m lucky if I can get the bare essentials done before you’re all up and running again.

I’ll admit it; lacking control over something I KNOW I can fix if given the chance is frustrating. 

As ‘Master’ I finally have a little more sway; I can finally do things for the three of you that I’ve always wanted to do. I never intended it to be seen as taking away Raph’s right to make decisions over his own body; if after the first intimate grooming session Raphael told me that he preferred just the basic shell cleaning, I’d have respected that. I just wanted him to try something new, and as luck would have it, he ended up enjoying it! Now, we both find the experience pleasurable and rewarding.”

Donny tried to peer at the mirror to catch his brother’s face without being too obvious, hoping that his explanation had been clear enough to dissuade the older turtle’s concerns. 

Leonardo didn’t move, his expression as unreadable as ever.

“…And does Raphael find the experience of eating off the floor like a dog to be as pleasurable and rewarding as you seem to find it?”

Hearing the seriousness in Leo’s question, Don paused mid massage.

“Do you think Michelangelo finds it pleasurable to wear a shock collar and be forced into silence and obedience whenever you feel he needs to be? You say this is some kind of game to show how much you care, but it feels more like an obsession with controlling us. Ever since you’ve taken charge-”

Him, taking charge… 

At those words, familiar images he'd fought to supress flashed before his eyes and Donatello had to take a steadying breath. Was he obsessed? Possibly. But not for control, that wasn’t what he was after, not really. He just wanted them all to be happy, he wanted, no, _needed_ them to be together, and to stay that way no matter what. That wasn’t such a bad thing, was it? Hardly a reason to be-

“-concerned.”

Donny blinked, back in reality and very sure he’d missed a part of the conversation. 

Clearing his throat he kept his cool and said, as honestly as he could, “Sorry Leo, I let my mind drift elsewhere, would you mind repeating that?”

Leo remained where he was, no doubt pondering Donatello’s lapse in attention, possibly wondering if he was taking their conversation seriously, but to Donatello’s relief he began over without reprimand. 

“I was saying that this control kink doesn’t really come off as loving or caring. You’re getting off on degrading us, and abusing us when we don’t cooperate, all while using sex as a bribe. Some would say that by treating us as pets and lowering us to a level below yourself is some sort of power trip, not love. If I didn’t know you better, I’d agree. But I do know you better, Donny, and that’s why your behavior has me concerned…”

So _that_ was the problem. His brother was embarrassed; he found the kink sadistic and demeaning. Perhaps he didn’t understand the fundamentals and true power roles of pet play? That kind of a misunderstanding was dangerous to have in the mind of a family member, let alone buried in the thoughts of a lover.

He really had failed Leo…

Knowing it was imperative to derail that line of thinking as quickly as possible, Donatello held his composure the best he could and attempted to lighten the mood. “I’m pretty sure that Mikey loves his cat, and Klunk certainly doesn’t mind being a spoiled pet.”

Leonardo’s tensed just the smallest amount, “Klunk is an _animal._ ” He looked back at Donatello over his shoulder, fixing him with an icy cold stare, “And I don’t appreciate you comparing us like that.”

Internally kicking himself, Donatello swallowed. 

“I’m sorry. That was…Inappropriate, given our mutation.”

Leo looked away, and it was all Don could do not to smack his own head in frustration, his brain racing in an attempt to come up with a way to somehow explain this to his brother without it being misconstrued. Humor was definitely not to be used again…Best leave the jokes to Mikey…

Sighing, Donatello leaned back on his heels and looked up at the ceiling. “I can’t deny that there’s a strange erotic fascination in commanding the three of you to act, well, in the way I’ve been ordering you to...” He looked back at his brother, finding him still looking sideways at him. “But I promise you, Leo, I have never, nor will I ever, find the idea of humiliating or hurting you to be arousing whatsoever; and if you’re still willing to hear me out, I’d like to try and explain this.”

Leo didn’t say a word, but he didn’t look away either, a sign that he would at least listen and hopefully, try to understand. Donny would have to choose his words carefully…

Clearing his throat, he swallowed and gave it his best shot. “The appeal isn’t in dominating or dehumanizing any of you, in fact it’s the complete opposite. In this type of relationship, you’d assume I’m the one in control. That I’m the one who holds all the power…”

Leonardo’s eyeridge twitched, and for the first time since the conversation headed down this road, he looked curious instead of bitter.

“But in reality, it’s the three of you.” Continued Donatello, “If you decide to get up and walk away, you can, without a single complaint from me. If you decide that you don’t like what I’m doing then-”

“This has nothing to do with the bet. It-” Leo began to interrupt, but Don silenced him by holding up his hand.

“I’m not talking about the bet. I’m talking about in general, with any ‘Master’ and ‘pet’. It’s the _pet_ who holds the power, same as a dominant and a submissive.

For the Master, the appeal is in the amount of trust your pet has in you, it’s about strengthening the bond between the two engaging in the roleplay and being aware of just how far you can push your pet without breaking them, all while knowing that they completely trust you not to go past their limit. 

For the pet, it’s about being cherished, pampered and played with without any concern of being placed in an adverse situation. Not having to make trivial decisions, take responsibility for your own basic needs or voice your wants…It’s supposed to be freeing.

The sexual aspect of our play is not typical for this kind of relationship, but for us, I think it fits. It’s all about trust, putting yourself at the mercy of another and knowing that they’d never put you in a position that would actually hurt you; physically or mentally. 

That’s the key part in this kink; it’s what sets apart lovers from sadists. There’s no force, the pet consents to everything the Master commands because they don’t have any doubt that their comfort and safety is top priority, and that they won’t lose their Master’s respect when playtime is over.

The more the pet is willing to submit, willing to perform as an actual pet, the more…erotic it is. That willingness shows a deep faith in the dominant partner, to give up that much control, to allow themselves to be put in such…vulnerable positions, it shows that the ‘pet’ truly trusts that their ‘Master’ knows and wants what’s best for them; even if expressed as lapping from a bowl, coming when called, crawling on all fours- it’s a fantasy, a symbolic gesture of ultimate consent…

But…It works both ways.” 

Donatello’s face fell, his heart twisting inside with shame.

“I failed you, and quite possibly Michelangelo, I’ll have to talk to him again later. But if at any point you, or one of our brothers felt shamed by what I was putting you through, if you didn’t feel secure enough to be able to relax without fear of judgment or belittlement while in the roles of my ‘pets’, then it’s because I, as Master, failed to earn that trust.

That trust is what makes what I have with Raphael so exhilarating; the knowledge that Raph enjoys letting go and being vulnerable in front of me…If at any point I thought he was doing it just to appease me, or because he thought I’d withhold sex… Not only would it cease to be arousing but it would more than likely turn my stomach.” 

Leo shifted a little bit more to get a better view of his brother without straining his neck, his eyes searching Donatello’s face; trying to gauge just how sincere he truly was.

A sudden thought clicked in Donatello’s mind; what was he thinking not having such a serious conversation face to face?

Getting up, he moved around until he was kneeling in front of the eldest, able to finally look him square in the eye.

No longer did Leonardo’s emotions hide behind the unreadable mask he always wore; his eyes were soft, watching Donatello with trepidation.

“Why?” He asked softly, “Why is any of this _‘make believe’_ even necessary? We grew up together, trained together every day from dawn to dusk for as long as I can remember. We fought side by side countless times. I have and will continue to trust you with my life…and until now, I’ve always assumed you felt the same.”

Warmed by the knowledge of the high opinion his brother held of him, Donny smiled. Rising to his knees he leaned forward and returned to gently kneading Leo’s shoulders once more, conscious of Leo still watching him, ever patient.

“I do trust you, Leo, I trust all of you. I know I can always count on you to watch my back if I need to focus on other things during a fight, but… There is a difference between trusting someone with your life and entrusting someone with your soul.”

Leo quirked an eyeridge. “Oh?” He asked, a slight tease in his tone that instantly lifted the heavy atmosphere that had been weighing them both down, “I wasn’t expecting something so unscientific as ‘soul’ for comparison.” 

Heat rushed to Donny’s cheeks and he huffed, slightly annoyed. “I thought it would be more romantic than psyche.”

Leo chuckled, the corner of his mouth twitching into a small smile as he watched him. Donny’s cheeks only grew redder, but he refused to look at him, staring instead at his brother’s collarbone as he worked the firm muscles beneath his hands.

“Alright.” Leo impelled him to continue, “How is it different?”

Still blushing but feeling far more confident than when he first started, Donny took in a deep breath and let it out. He was going to show Leonardo this time, prove to him just what he meant…

“We’ve spent years learning how to fight.” He said softly, “How to react on instinct, pushing each other to test our limits and memorizing one another’s strengths and weaknesses so we can be more responsive as a team; it’s been so ingrained into our daily lives that at this point looking out for one another is a reflex.

But that’s all _physical._ Feelings, intimacy, it’s so much more personal. It’s not the same as a sparring match where you’re counting on the other to pull their punches and not draw blood with their weapon. It’s about opening up to one another, showing deeper emotions and trusting the other not the break your heart and destroy the bond we’ve already created.”

Donny shifted, leaning forward on his knees and gently eased into Leo’s open lap. The blue banded turtle didn’t stop him, his dark gray eyes remaining fixed on Donatello’s brown.

“Sex.” Donny explained softly, and he felt Leo stiffen only slightly, “Means putting your bodies in the most vulnerable position possible. You’re exposed, your guard slips, your attention lapses from your surroundings, fixating only on your partner and the pleasure; it’s so easy to be swept away in the heat of the moment. And even though we may trust one another to never intentionally cause physical harm, it doesn’t mean we can predict whether or not certain actions will leave emotional scars. That’s why we start off slow, learn to heel, to come, to sit, and then and only then do I give you this…” 

He drifted his hands up, gently rubbing away the remaining tension from the shoulders to the collar bones just below Leonardo’s jaw, every move slowly changing from soft kneading, to slow, sensual circles of Donatello’s fingertips against his brother’s firm neck.

Silence held between them for a moment, and Donatello leaned in even closer, his brother’s gaze entranced on him as if by a spell. Their foreheads touched, breath ghosting against one another, and Leo swallowed; his emotions seeping through-

“Don…” Leo whispered, his voice failing him. The older turtle searched Donatello’s face, uncertain but longing, seeking answers he probably didn’t even know the questions to. 

Seeing his stoic brother slowly letting down his walls was encouraging; he only hoped that Leo understood what he was trying to say, what he was showing him…

“There are so many things I want to do with you, Leo.” He whispered, and he felt the eldest swallow beneath his hands a second time, “Things that I know you’d love to try. But you have a history of pushing yourself too far, and I can’t help but wonder if you know even know your own limits? Or if you’d allow yourself to be swept away…”

His hands that were caressing Leonardo’s neck came to rest on either side of it, and he leaned in. Eyes closed, their lips met in a chaste kiss, and as they did, Donny pressed against the beating pulse of his brother’s carotid arteries, effectively cutting off circulation.

Their plastrons lightly scraped as they pressed against one another and the older turtle shuddered beneath him, a muffled and barely heard groan escaping as Leo breathed in their mixing scents.

It lasted no more than three seconds before Donatello pulled away and released him, yet that brief moment was enough to come to a surprising realization; Leonardo, the brother he had always seen as the quintessence of self-control, was dangerously close to coming undone.

Looking somewhat startled as he panted for air, Leo tucked his legs in closer to hide his _enjoyment_ as he attempted to regain himself and keep his dignity. 

Donatello had caught him off guard, a rare treat, but one that had to be enjoyed carefully.

Sliding off his brother’s lap, he stood, beaming with newfound self-assurance. 

“I almost forgot to grab you a pillow. Regardless how you feel about me coddling you, I _still_ need to take a look at your shell. Feel free to stretch if you’d like.” Then he left, leaving his frazzled brother to regain the composure that he was fighting so hard to keep. 

He took his time picking one out, and when he returned he found Leo back to his usual phlegmatic self. He knocked before entering just to be polite and was pleased when Leonardo turned with a warm expression on his face, nodding as he beckoned him in. 

“Leo,” Donnie began as he handed the pillow to his brother, “Do you think you can trust me enough to give you a full shell cleaning and polish? I know you hate it, but I promise I’ll be gentle around the healed fractures.”

Leo tilted his head, watching him. “If…” He began, then stopped, contemplating something for a moment before he smiled and looked back at Donatello. “It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try, _Master_ , and if I don’t like it then we’ll know for next time, wont we?”

Donny’s heart swelled; Leo was still willing to try, to accept, and understand.

Whipping around he practically bounced to the towel rack. He grabbed a few and rolled them up then arranged them on the floor for Leonardo to lay on.

“Plastron down, Carapace up.” He instructed, and when Leo did, plopping his head on the pillow that would need to be put through the wash after, he grinned so wide he was certain it would have stretched from ear to ear if he had them.

“Just relax, and focus on your breathing like we do during meditation. It should help.” And he was pleased when Leo laid down and did as instructed. 

As Leo got comfortable, Donatello knew he was anything but. Naturally the blue banded turtle put on a brave show of regulating his breaths, trying to focus on anything else as Don reached for the brush and pick, but the subtle yet sharp inhale when Donatello reached out and touched his shell was enough to confirm that his poor brother was still apprehensive. 

“It’s alright.” He couldn’t help but murmur as he traced a finger down the terrible scar, “I told you I’d be gentle, and if you’re truly uncomfortable, let me know and I’ll stop.”

Leo nodded slightly, enough to show his acknowledgment but didn’t move again.

Making sure to be careful, Donny returned to his work. He began by tracing the scutes, searching for any signs of new distortions or uneven shedding. He’d start off slow and work his way up, ease Leo into a full cleaning and then polish, give himself some time…time to think of a tactical way to approach the _other_ issue.

Michelangelo had been right, there was something wrong with Leo; he’d been concerned about their relationship and misunderstood the concept of the kink he’d agreed to be a part of. However… That still did not dismiss Leonardo’s nightly problem.

Since the sword wielding turtle was in optimum physical health, there was no doubt in Donatello’s mind that the issue was entirely psychosomatic, and a part of him was almost certain that by reassuring his brother, the problem would take care of itself.

But another part, that nagging, skeptical part that over-thought every detail to the point of exhaustion, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that the situation was resolved, insisted that there was simply no way Leo couldn’t have noticed his little problem, or that Mikey was taking care of it.

Donatello was no stranger to the occasional ‘wet dream’, but usually the force of his own release, as well as the warm, sticky sensation covering his plastron, would be enough to jolt him awake. 

Leonardo was the lightest sleeper out of all of them.

Of course bringing up the subject now and taking disciplinary action after such a sensitive conversation would be highly inappropriate. 

What Leo needed right now was encouragement and to be shown how their role play could be enjoyable. Tossing his brother straight into a punishment like _that_ , after just convincing him that he wasn’t abusing the three of them was not the way to go about it.

Using the pick, Donatello gently scraped at one of his brother’s scutes, the loose flaking bits of keratin immediately popping free. He made sure to take care as he examined the fresh growth beneath it, gently brushing away the dirt that had collected in the grooves around its edges. 

Obviously he knew he’d have to wait, allow things to play out for a day or two, maybe even longer depending on how Leo responded to the next few days of training. If it went well, and if his brothers responded to their individual grooming sessions/talks, then he may be able to move the training to a more _intimate_ session. From there he’d be able to judge just how much further each of his pets could handle, and hopefully have a better grasp on what was causing Leonardo’s involuntary ejaculations, assuming he was still having them at all.

No sense in wasting energy trying to fix something that isn’t broken, and if he could spar Leo any further embarrassment it would only serve to work in his favor.

Humming thoughtfully, he slowly worked his way up to the missing chunk of his brother’s carapace. There was a lot of build-up between the ragged bits of healed plate just as he’d suspected, and he went to work, gingerly picking at the dirt and debris between every crevice, nook, and cranny. 

To Leonardo’s credit he’d taken very good care of his shell with the tool’s he had available, there was still bits of it that needed to be micromanaged due to particulates embedded in the deeper bits of scar tissue, but over all he was impressed with how well Leo had done on his own.

Bit by bit he took his time, the minutes slipping by until he lost track of just how long he’d been working at perfecting his brother’s shell. It looked beautiful by the time he was done; gleaming from the gentle polish mixed together with a calming aroma filling the air… But nothing was more rewarding than when he leaned over to check his brother and realized that the gentle rise and fall of Leo’s breath had nothing to do with meditation.

Donny smiled, his heart swelling once again with joy, warmed at the sight of Leo so comfortable that he’d drifted off to sleep during his grooming.

Even if Leonardo decided to give up on their bet after all, Donatello felt it would still be worth it, knowing he had been able to give his overstressed brother this single moment of peace.

“Thank you.” He whispered, and he swore he saw a faint smile twitch onto Leonardo’s face, “Thank you for giving this a chance.”


	13. Ch. 13

There was more to this game, just as Raphael had warned, and while Donatello had shed some light on certain points that were worrisome, he still seemed to be holding something back.

Leonardo had caught a glimpse of whatever it was during their intimate talk, something separate from the conversation that had sent Donatello drifting.

As much as he loved their brilliant brother, that turtle had an irksome habit of keeping information on a ‘need to know’ basis; whether it was leaving you in the dark about where his train of thought was heading until he felt he had sufficient data on the subject- and Donny’s definition of “sufficient” being equivalent to a multi-page essay with cited references- or if he was just so lost in his own inner world and projects that he lost focus on the real world around him, chances were that unless you knew the exact terminology you needed to ask about something, he would keep whatever it was to himself until he felt it was relevant to bring it up.

That was just the way Donny’s mind seemed to work. Like an encyclopedia, if you knew what letter to search under, you’d have access to all the answers you needed and then some. If not, then you were in for a long and boring read.

Expecting Donatello to talk about something before he felt he was ready and before you knew what specifically to ask would be about as successful as asking Raphael to call when he was going to be out past curfew.

Luckily, being the eldest and leader for so long had taught Leonardo the value of patience. He just had to wait, to watch, and to listen for the opportunity to present itself and he would decipher the true depths of his middle brother’s motives then. 

As for the rest of their discussion, he decided to give his brother the benefit of the doubt and tried to keep what Donatello had revealed to him in mind during the next few days of training, which he found to be…Enlightening. 

Every interaction, every movement, every choice that Donatello made for them was no longer viewed with trepidation, but with curiosity and a need to discover the root of the desire that he’d seen buried in the depths of his brother’s eyes as he spoke about his odd fetish.

One of the most surprising revelations to him was when they ate off the floor. Originally he’d viewed it with such concern that he’d feared for the genius turtle’s sanity, but after their talk, he tried to examine the situation with a slightly less biased perspective: 

Donatello rose early every morning and made sure the dishes were spotless, and then he spent an hour or more hand preparing their favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner, with special treats in between when he deemed them to be well behaved. 

Donny was still the same considerate and eager-to-please turtle that he’d always been. Only now there were new and unfamiliar rules along with equally foreign punishments if one failed to follow said rules. 

According to his brother, this strange system of rules and odd restrictions were not about controlling them... Well, not entirely anyway. It supposedly was a matter of ‘training’ and preparing them for future interactions on a more intimate level that, until recently, Leo hadn’t even considered that he might not be ready for.

It took some deep meditation, but he was beginning to understand what Donatello’s individual goals for each of them were, or at least he assumed as much: 

Michelangelo wanted to dive right in and taste the wild life of sex without any thought to consequence; while Leo still felt the shock collar was going a tad overboard, it seemed to be part of Donny’s plan to get the orange turtle to slow down, and ease him into a rhythm that would be comfortable for all four of them rather than rushing forward for instant gratification.

Even if he didn’t entirely agree on his brother’s methods, he could still appreciate that Donny was trying to teach the youngest patience. Leonardo had always believed that Mikey had just barely scratched the surface of his true potential- the only thing holding him back was his unwillingness to sit still and truly focus.

Raphael had become possessive of Donatello. He was bitter and forcing himself to remain calm while his jealousy seethed beneath his attempts at a willing demeanor. From what Leonardo could tell, Don was trying to teach Raph to share, and rewarding his efforts to _‘play nice’_ , as well as promising even greater ‘rewards’ in the future for continued good behavior.

All Leo could say to that was “Good luck”.

He was more than used to the hothead’s resentment and dealing with orders followed begrudgingly. Though, it slightly irritated him that Raph was so willing to follow Don’s lead; Leo would bet his katana that if he’d ever suggested putting their resident psycho on an actual leash, the red-banded turtle would not only give a graphic description of where the eldest could shove said leash, he would also offer to do so in the most violent manner possible.

Again, Leo wasn’t a fan of his brother’s way of doing things; a leader shouldn’t have to bribe his followers to earn their respect, and while he was no expert, he didn’t think that was the best way to go about sex either. But if Don thought he could rein Raphael in and douse some of that temper, more power to him.

As for himself, he would admit that he was uneasy at first, and more than a little disturbed by what he’d seen as a change in his gentle brother’s demeanor. However, after hearing some verbal reassurances that the purple turtle hadn’t finally crossed that thin line between ‘genius’ and ‘insanity’, he was more willing to accept that Donatello’s goal for him was to relax and learn to let go, to be more… trusting.

He could see the benefit in learning to let things go; an effective leader needs to be able to delegate as well as prevent his judgment on future endeavors from being clouded by past setbacks. 

As for relaxing, well, it wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to relax, it was just… difficult. He’d spent the majority of his life training himself _not_ to be vulnerable. Even if he could manage to do so, he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He knew Donny didn’t intend this to hurt him, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that giving in would still take something from him that he wasn’t entirely sure he’d get back.  
Plus, Leonardo still wasn’t sure how the three of them walking around on all fours would accomplish anything. 

The only thing he _was_ certain of was that Donatello seemed to be making efforts to pull them all together and that Don himself was confident that there was a method to this madness. 

So, what more could Leo do but wait?

Things were definitely going to be interesting when their _‘Master'_ decided to let them off of the figurative chain and lead them into a sexual encounter. 

He hummed thoughtfully, watching Donatello from the corner of his eye. What would his idea of sex be like? Holding a leash and leading them? …Breeding them?

Inwardly he chuckled, watching as his geeky brother hand washed an entire bag of cherries one dark red fruit at a time.

Something warm gently bumped into his arm. He glanced at it, finding Michelangelo, a smile on his face as he looked from Donatello to Leonardo.

“What do you think he’s up to?” Asked Leo, and Mikey shrugged, his bell jingling as held two fingers upside down with one other across the top, forming a symbol that Donatello had taught him years ago as a strange math term that had something to do with circles.

“A pie?” He murmured, raising an eyeridge, “And what have we done to deserve that?” 

With a quick twist, Michelangelo threw himself down on the floor, his hands coming up to beg a bit like Klunk did when he pretended to want his stomach petted but really just wanted to sink his teeth into someone’s arm. 

Michelangelo smiled up at him innocently, but Leo wasn’t buying it, caution now at the forefront of his mind. “Maybe it’s because of your good behavior?” He asked, watching the youngest carefully. “You haven’t dry humped or grabbed any of us in the last five days.”

“Thank shell for that.” Grunted a voice from behind them, “Next time that little shit grabbed my dick I was ‘gonna play a game called _‘fold the Mikey’_ till he could suck himself off and leave us alone.”

A flash of green and red and Raphael had plopped down beside them, looking down at Michelangelo as curiously as Leo first had. Unfortunately, he was always the one to fall for Klunk’s trick then curse about it afterward…

“What the shell are you doing?” Raphael asked, reaching out to poke their little brother right in the center of his plastron.

Leo saw the warning signs; Mikey’s blue eyes flashed, his little tail flicked…And sure enough, Raph missed them all.

In seconds Mikey’s innocent smile turned into a manic grin as he lunged, wrapping hold of Raphael’s arm with his own and playfully latched onto his big brother’s forearm with his teeth.

Raph nearly jumped out of his shell. 

“What the- What is _wrong_ with you!?” He snapped, attempting to tug his arm free from the crazy turtle.

Leo choked on his laugh, his hand flying to his mouth, trying his hardest not to encourage the behavior as Michelangelo did his best impersonation of his own cat. 

It was safe to say that Mikey was enjoying his role as Donatello’s pet.

Still latched on tight, Michelangelo grinned, playfully gnawing on Raphael’s elbow while the hot-head struggled to free himself. 

“Damnit, Mikey!” He snarled, but Mikey wouldn’t relent, a wild look in his eye as he lightly kicked at Raph’s shell exactly as Klunk did whenever he had the red-banded turtle in his clutches.

“Fucking cat-turtle! GET OFF ME!!” 

All Leonardo could do was snicker from behind his hand. Some things never changed. At least this time it was Don’s problem, not his.

“Language. If I must warn you again, Raphael, you’ll be silenced for the rest of the day.” Called Donatello, and much to Leonardo’s surprise he realized that their brother was leaving the kitchen, the bowl of cherries clutched in his hands.

Well, that ruled out pie.

Raph muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like he was referring to a son of something before he definitely mouthed the words _‘fuck you, fuck you so much’_ down at Michelangelo.

Shaking his head, Leo watched Donny as he made his way over to the couch in the Livingroom and set the bowl down on the little coffee table where he’d set up his computer.

“Leo, Raphie, Mikey.” Donatello called, “Come here and sit. It’s time for your training.” 

Now that was curious. Leo looked at the cherries and then back at Donatello. What would he be training them to do? Beg for treats perhaps? 

Doing as instructed, he got down on his hands and knees and made his way over to sit before his ‘Master’. It took Raph and Mikey a moment more as Michelangelo played his part of ‘vicious cat-turtle’ a little too well, but eventually Raphael regained control of his limbs and the pair wandered over just as they were told.

There was a smile on Donny’s face, and since he hadn’t commented on Michelangelo’s display, Leonardo could only surmise that he was enjoying it.

Raphael sat scowling on Leo’s left, his one arm covered in faint scratches and light teeth marks, while Mikey, grinning wide, tested his luck once more as he sat right at Raph’s other side.

Rather impressed with how well Raphael was handling the situation and _not_ strangling their youngest brother, Leo kept a straight face and focused on Donatello.

“Since the three of you have been so well behaved I decided to teach you something new today.” He reached out and plucked a cherry from the bowl, holding it up for them all to see. “Something that I think you’ll enjoy.”

Leo followed the fruit curiously as Donatello brought it to his lips and plucked the plump cherry from its stem. There was more to this, obviously, and from the gleam in his brainy brother’s eye it was going to be a rather interesting afternoon. 

“You see.” Donny continued, his words a little muffled as he savored the sweet treat, “Everything in life can be used and turned into a lesson; mopping the floor, dusting the walls, chopping wood.” He spat out his cherry pit and placed it on a napkin but kept hold of the cherry’s stem. 

“Remember when we were children, and we’d play a game to see who could tie a cherry stem with our tongue the fastest?”

Leo raised an eyeridge while Michelangelo nodded enthusiastically and Raphael smirked. 

_‘Tying cherry stems?’_

That was actually something he remembered quite well. Michelangelo always won, though Leonardo nearly beat him twice while Raphael complained about Mikey cheating. They were children then as Donatello had pointed out and the game hadn’t really been anything other than something to help pass the time… 

How could practicing a skill they already knew be considered training or something new?

“Well, today we’re going to revisit that experience,” Said Donatello, his smile widening, “Only this time, we’ll be kicking it up a notch… Think of it like a game.”

He held the cherry stem out to Mikey who happily took it. 

Leo watched the exchange carefully, eyeing Donatello and then the bowl of fruit. Naturally Michelangelo appeared ecstatic while Raphael looked smug and ready to win but…Donatello had a look, a look that he’d grown to learn meant they were assuming something and were about to be proven wrong.

“The rules are simple.” Continued Donatello, “Successfully tie each stem into a knot using only one thing; your tongues-”

Mikey and Raphael’s grins widened. Obviously, they were already planning their victory, when Donatello leaned back and gestured to the three of them.

“-In _each other’s_ mouths. Together. One pair at a time.”

Leo stiffened, quickly turning his surprise into a casual straightening of his posture. 

They were supposed to…together…with their… _Oh._

A faint heat rose to his cheeks, one that he couldn’t prevent, and when he glanced at his brothers he found them surprisingly quiet.

Thankfully they were also blushing, even if Mikey was still grinning. Raph on the other hand was now staring up at their ‘Master’ with a stupefied look Leo was sure he came close to matching.

Donatello looked amused as he leaned back against the couch, legs now crossed with a hand just under his chin. “Why so quiet?” He asked, “If there are no questions, feel free to start anytime. Raphael, since you’re further ahead in your training why don’t you pick first to get things going; Michelangelo or Leonardo?”

Raphael gave Leonardo a glance, a flickering look of _‘oh hell no’_ going through his golden eyes before he quickly turned to Michelangelo and cleared his throat.

Of course the hot-head wouldn’t want to start off with him…

Not that Leonardo cared, in fact he’d been expecting it. Raphael, challenging him right off the bat would not have looked very favorable in his ‘Master’s’ eye… Er, _their_ ‘Master’s’ eye. 

If there was one thing he could give credit to Raphael for, it was how much he adored Donatello.

A quick intake of breath caught his ear. His curiosity nagged, willing Leonardo to lean forward just enough to get a better view of his paired off brothers.

Michelangelo had switched his role from ‘crazed cat’ to one who had caught the canary; holding his cherry stem between him and Raphael, his baby blue eyes fixed on Raph’s. He lifted it to his lips and clasped it between his teeth, his eyebrows wiggling.

The larger turtle licked his lips, glancing at the cherry stem then back at Mikey. He leaned forward until their noses brushed, gently grasping the stem between his own teeth. 

They sat perfectly still for only a moment watching one another, when Raphael closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

Leo found himself entranced at the sight, his stomach tightening as a hint of a wet pink tongue emerged dark emerald lips to push past ones of sea-green. 

The orange banded turtle shuddered as it slipped into his mouth, looking about ready to melt right into Raphael’s plastron as he sighed and pressed closer, their tongues barely seen as they worked inside each other’s cheeks.

It was just so… _erotic_ , and suddenly Leo was feeling a little warm beneath the belt. 

Giving a soft clearing of his throat, he leaned back and looked down at the bowl of cherries, focusing on anything but the brightly banded turtles. His turn would come up next and he needed to collect himself for it.

And yet…

Soft hums and gentle moans couldn’t help but be heard as the pair worked at their stem. He closed his eyes, focusing on blocking them out, when Raphael let out a snort.

“ _Aaand_ done! Wasn’t so hard.”

The less than sensual, grating sound of the hothead’s boasting was enough for Leo to feel composed enough to re-open his eyes and glance back at his brothers; Raphael was sitting proudly with his chest puffed out, while Mikey, his cheeks as red as the fruit waiting in the bowl, was giggling softly like a dope with the knotted cherry stem hanging from between his teeth.

“Oh?” Donatello’s bemused inquiry was enough to remind Leo that they had an audience.

He looked up at the olive turtle, still sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his hand. He was smiling, blatantly enjoying the show and not at all put off by the fact their brothers just French kissed in Casey’s late grandmother’s Livingroom.

“Well then Raphie, if it was so easy, grab another and try again-“ 

Raph reached for a cherry when Donatello added, “-with Leo.”

All three of them froze; Mikey glancing at the two of them with his cherry stem still in his mouth, while Raphael and Leonardo simply gawked, Raph’s hand still outreached and poised over the bowl of fruit.

“Well?” Donny continued to prod, gesturing at Leo and then Raph, “You just said it was easy. Go on.”

Leo took a deep breath and let it out. He’d have to be the bigger turtle it seemed... _Again._

He reached out to pick one of the cherries, when Raphael realized what he was up to and quickly snatched one up.

“I got it, I got it.” Snapped Raph as he popped the cherry into his mouth. “Now come ’ere, Splinter junior.”

Of course... Some things were _impossible_ to change.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Leo turned to face the emerald turtle and found him waiting, the stem between gritted teeth, and his golden eyes locked on him in an obvious challenge. 

_‘So this is how it’s going to be.’_ He thought, growing more annoyed by the minute, _‘About as easy as cleaning around him in the bathroom…’_

If this was how he wanted to do it then fine, this was how they were going to do it.

He shifted until they were inches apart and leaned in, clamping down on the end of the stem. He met Raphael’s glare with one of his own, daring the big turtle to make the next move.  
Nothing.

They remained at a standstill, fixed on one another like a pointer on its prey. 

Little puffs of breath blew into Leonardo’s face as he sat there, picking up a faint scent of soap from his brothers after- _real_ -training wash, and their lunch. 

It wasn’t a completely terrible experience, especially when he was able to pick up on the unique musk beneath it all that he recognized solely as Raphael’s. As much as they butted heads with one another, bickered and fought, there was still an attraction there that he couldn’t deny… 

Shame Raph was such a thick headed idiot at times. Like now; the stubborn fool. They both knew that in a game of patience, Raphael was never going to win, and yet there he was, matching Leonardo’s stare as though he thought he stood a chance.

“Raphie?” He heard Donatello murmur, “Now I know you’re not afraid to kiss Leonardo, right?”

Raphael’s eyes narrowed, and Leo grinned, an eyeridge raising.

_‘Yeah ‘Raphie’, you’re not afraid of me, are you?’_ He thought, and for a fleeting moment it seemed the universe had gifted the hothead with the ability to read minds.

His challenging glare turned quickly into something far more threatening, and as quickly as they’d begun their standstill Raphael broke it.

Closing the gap between them, their lips brushed, and… and it was soft, and _warm_ , with a gentleness he never thought he’d feel from Raphael, of all turtles.

It wasn’t at all as unpleasant as he’d been expecting. Maybe this wouldn’t be so-

A thick appendage caught him off guard as it barged past his lips, invading his mouth like an enemy, catching him off guard. On reflex he pushed back, evicting the intruder only to feel Raphael’s lips against his, curve into a smirk. 

Raphael sat before him, smug as could be with their mouths still pressed to one another. 

Ignoring the insufferable look on the other turtle’s face, Leo quickly turned the push into a calculating move; when Raphael opened his lips to try again he darted his tongue in past his brother’s, wrapped it around the cherry stem and sucked it right out of Raphael’s mouth.

_‘Come and get it.’_ He thought, his gaze narrowing into a challenge of his own.

The brute understood perfectly, and in seconds his tongue shoved its way in again and twinned with Leonardo’s. 

They held each other’s eye as they battled back and forth, sliding in and out of one another’s mouths as they fought to gain control over the stem. 

A silent but determined demand to ‘give it up’ flashed across Raphael’s face, as plain as day.

So Leo replied the only way he could, with a cold stare of his own to show he had no intention of giving anything up, least of all to _him._

One would think that after nearly a decade of this, Raphael would’ve known better by now. But no, he continued to remain just as stubborn as he was forgetful of Klunk’s claws.

Leonardo braced himself when he felt Raph grunt gently against him.

The red collared turtle pressed in until their plastrons scraped, glowering as he stabbed at Leo’s tongue with his own in an attempt to get the stem back; an amateurish and easily anticipated move. It took little effort to twist out of the way and wrap around the wriggling appendage in a counter attack, bending the stem in the process. 

Raphael noticed and, miracle of miracles, stopped fighting him; for once allowing Leo to lead without question and allowed him to gently move the cherry stem ends together. 

A loud ringing filled the room and both Leo and Raph nearly jumped out of their shells, losing what little progress they’d made.

By the second ring it occurred to Donatello that the noise was coming from _him_ , and he fumbled to retrieve his shell cell from his belt while the two eldest turtles remained frozen in place as if their mouths had suddenly been attached with Velcro.

“Ah, it’s April.” Donatello announced, a bit too nonchalant for Leo’s liking, as he then proceeded to actually _answer_ the phone without a care in the world.

“Hello?...No, I’m not busy. What’s up?”

_‘Not busy? Seriously? Is he really going to just chat on the phone while-’_ Leonardo’s lapse of concentration must have been just the advantage Raphael thought he needed, and Leo felt him take it; the foreign appendage scrabbled clumsily in Leo’s mouth as Raph bent the stem and took the lead in tying it into a knot.

“Uh-huh…” Donny continued, completely distracted. “So you- No, I don’t think that was too harsh. Casey is pretty thick-headed on a good day, it may take a little ‘tough love’ to get the lesson across.”

So, April and Casey were still at it then. Judging from the sounds of things, April was the ‘Master’ and Casey was the ‘pet’, just as Raph had dared. 

Leo wasn’t sure what amazed him more; that someone as proud as Casey was willing to play along with this ‘game’, or that April would discuss such private, intimate, details with Donny as readily as she would about computers. 

Wasn’t that a little… inappropriate?

Attention was brought back to his own situation when he felt the stem bend and then slip, Raphael’s tongue determinedly grabbing it again before losing hold, growling his frustration as the stem refused to cooperate. 

Inwardly rolling his eyes, Leonardo gently prodded Raphael’s tongue away and scooped the stem up, once more positioning it properly to bend it.

Seeing as they had lost their ‘Master’s’ interest, they may as well get this over with quickly so they could move on.

“And you…Wait, did you say _crate?_ ”

Both Leo and Raph stopped at that, the pair blinking at one another with their tongues still in place, as though willing the other to confirm what they’d heard.

“You actually _crated_ him?” Donny chuckled, sounding more then amused, “Oh, come _on_ April, you had to have known he was going to find a way to break out of it.”

Raphael snorted, unable to hold back his grin, and Leo couldn’t blame him, for he himself was having a hard time not smiling at the thought of big, bad, Casey Jones locked up tight in a dog crate only to bust out of it like it was nothing.

He could even picture the vigilante yelling ‘Goongala’ as he did it, a huge grin on his face while April scowled at him and the mess he no doubt left in his wake, her hands balled into fists looking about ready to clock him one.

Gently he twisted the stem and just about had it bend end to end, when Raphael’s tongue bullied its way from underneath and stole it from his grasp.

An eyeridge twitched in annoyance, and it was everything Leonardo could do not to reach up and press the pressure point right under Raph’s chin and paralyze him. 

That overconfident, _‘I got this’_ look was flashing across Raph’s face again, that same look he got whenever he ignored any and all sense and insisted on doing things _his_ way. 

From leading them into the nest of a sewer gator when they were children, to getting himself locked in the back of a getaway van during a robbery, or trapped in an overturned bus leaking gasoline in the middle of a gang-war, Raphael’s way of doing things usually ended up with Leo having to save his ungrateful shell.

Why, _why_ did he always have to be so pigheaded? Even now, when they were supposed to be relaxing and learning to get along, Raph continued to be petty over the simplest things. 

Leonardo bore his gray eyes into Raphael’s gold, imploring his brother without words to stop struggling and just let him tie the knot so that they could be done with this ridiculous exercise already.

That was a mistake.

More often than not, Raphael translated eye contact between the two of them as some form of insult and today would be no exception; his whole-body tensing, he looked about ready to reach out and strangle Leo. 

Fortunately, just like when the youngest was doing a cat impersonation earlier, Raphael was displaying some extremely impressive self-restraint. 

“You stepped on his _what_..?” 

Donatello’s voice dropped an octave; the flat way of which he spoke pausing Leo and Raphael once more mid-battle. 

Slowly they turned, their lips still connected, and found their nerdy brother with his mouth hanging open in shock. 

“And…and he _liked_ it??” Donatello opened and closed his mouth as though struggling to come up with words. 

“April, that’s not…I-I mean, Pet owners typically don’t…he _liked_ it??”

_‘What the shell did they just miss??’_

Donatello was sitting there, visibly perturbed; brown eyes wide and staring at nothing, his cheeks more pink than olive while his mouth gaped like a fish.

“Well, n-no…” He began carefully, licking his lips and clearing his throat to regain some of his earlier calm before continuing. 

“That just, well, it sounds less like pet play and more like you’ve evolved into a… dominatrix relationship. Crushing his testicles underneath your heel while he’s strapped down inside a crate isn’t-“

Raphael inhaled so hard the cherry stem vanished from Leonardo’s mouth. In seconds Raph choked and pulled away, doubling over and pounding on his chest as it no doubt lodged in the back of his throat.

Without hesitating Leo pounded on his carapace, Mikey’s hand quickly joining him. As quickly as it started it stopped, their brother shoving them off as he straightened.

“Are you ok?” He heard Donny ask, and Leo was pleased to note that their ‘Master’ had finally paused his conversation to focus on _them._

Only when Raphael gave a quick nod of assurance did Donatello lean back into the couch and continue talking with April, sounding a little more relaxed.

“Sorry about that, April. No, no, everything’s fine. Raph’s just having some difficulty coming to terms with kissing Leo.”

Now it was Leonardo’s turn to snort. 

Hiding his snicker behind his hand, he watched Raph as he glowered up at the olive turtle on the couch; their ‘Master’ seemingly oblivious as he continued his discussion with their human friend with whom it seemed he had few boundaries with when it came to discussing their private lives.

It served Raphael right for being so immature over something as silly as a cherry stem.

“Fine!” 

Leo had enough time to register Raphael’s voice snarling out the words “Ya’ wanna see a kiss? I’ll show ‘ya a kiss!” Before their brother whipped around and locked his sights on him with an expression that made the eldest question whether the hot head had said _‘kiss’_ or _‘kill’_.

Not allowing him time to react, Raphael reached out, his hand grabbing hold of Leonardo’s mask tails and wrenching his head back. His startled gasp was swallowed by his brother’s lips, and when he raised a hand to push him away Raph grabbed it and twisted it, holding it still.

He had another hand, he could’ve stopped him, could’ve pinched the nerve just behind and below his ear slit on his neck, shoved him off, or even twisted free of his grip. But a part of him…really didn’t want to.

Raphael’s tongue slipped into his mouth, carrying with it that same stupid cherry stem.

It felt different from before. Raphael’s movements were still strong and daring, overly confident, but as he pressed the stem up against the roof of Leo’s mouth and bent it, twisted it, wrapping his tongue around Leo’s, it felt more sensual, deliberately teasing but in an alluring way- an enticement rather than an attack.

Heat rose to his cheeks, his stomach tightening as Raphael wrapped a perfect knot inside his mouth. It took every ounce of control not to melt right there…

Then in the blink of an eye it was over, ending with Raph positioning the stem between their teeth and leaning away to pull it tight, leaving Leonardo’s mouth suddenly feeling very cold and vacant as Raphael tugged the cherry stem away and presented it to their ‘Master’.

Leo cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, a feat that would have been much easier if he hadn’t suddenly become the center of attention for the entire room.

Donatello was staring at them, his face as red as the fruit they’d been eating with his shell cell still poised at his ear, completely deaf to the redhead’s voice calling out his name from the other side of the phone.

Mikey was at Donatello’s feet, his eyes wide and a grin across his face like he’d just won the Battle Nexus championship all over again. 

Then there was Raph, tossing his knotted stem onto the dining room table.

He was smirking proudly up at all of them, a gleam in his eye as he fixated on their ‘Master’, head cocked and practically daring him to come up with something more challenging now that he’d proven he was no coward. No doubt certain that he’d passed some kind of test.

Then, when his gaze shifted to meet eyes with Leonardo, he had _that_ look; that childish, smug, mocking look he got whenever he managed to catch Leo off guard, even for a moment, before he went strutting around like a peacock…

Leo’s eyes narrowed. He was going to have to do something about that.


	14. Ch. 14

There was always a certain satisfaction when a hypothesis was proven right.

Multiple nights in a row and not a single accident from Leonardo, bringing Donatello to the conclusion that his assessment was correct; Leo’s issue had all been psychological. 

One problem down and just a few more to go!

It had been an eventful day. Aside from a brief interruption from a rather _off-putting_ phone call, the first semi-erotic training lesson had gone better than he had hoped. 

Leo had even endured being manhandled by Raph without complaint. Watching those two ‘alpha’ turtles battle with their tongues in each other’s mouths instead of their fists…

Oh yes, he was certainly looking forward to the day they were all fully trained. 

Raphael had been the winner for the day with the most cherry stems tied, earning himself high praise and a nice long kiss with Donatello to demonstrate what he’d learned; 

Tender but primal, warm and breath-taking, with a taste that was uniquely Raphael with a hint of cherry. His hot-head was an A+ student. Donatello couldn’t have been prouder.

Of course, the others had to be given a kiss as well, strictly for grading purposes of course; Donny _did_ need to figure out how much they’d learned after all. 

Mikey had been enthusiastic and willing to show off his new found skills; there had been a fleeting moment where Don had wondered if he’d need help prying the orange banded turtle off, luckily the youngest seemed to remember who was in charge and reigned himself in before a crowbar became necessary. 

Leo on the other hand, had been far more decorous; showing Donatello just what he’d learned and nothing more. He was still holding back, but that was alright, everyone learned at their own pace. As long as he kept an open mind, listened, and most importantly, enjoyed their interactions, then that was all that mattered. 

The success of the day and the days past were enough to give Donatello an extra bounce in his step, and he went to bed that night eagerly anticipating sweet dreams of tongue locked brothers and cherry stems, and hopefully nothing else.

If he had so much as one dream that involved hockey masks and dog kennels, he wasn’t going to sleep again for a week….

\--------------

A gentle shake roused him from slumber, his sleepy eyes cracking to find Michelangelo inches from his face; his baby blue eyes wide and worried.

Instantly alert, Donatello snapped upright and reached for Mikey’s collar, about to turn it off and find out what was wrong, when Michelangelo stopped him.

The younger turtle shook his head and pointed across the bedroom. 

_Leo._ He mouthed, and Donatello’s heart sank.

Quietly he groaned, pinching the bridge between his eyes as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Thank you for waking me.” He whispered, “Go back to bed, I’ll take care of it this time. Just make sure he thinks you’re sleeping when I wake him.”

Mikey nodded in understanding and went back to his bed while Donny stood up and stretched. 

So much for his hypothesis…

Leonardo’s condition remained; he’d just postponed it for a little while for some unknown reason.

Now for the hard part- discussing Leo’s nightly emission problem without humiliating him, or worse. He only hoped that he wasn’t about to catch Leonardo, of all turtles, in a lie of some kind.

He sighed and made his way past Raph, still snoring away, blissfully unaware of anything happening around him, then paused at the side of Leo’s blue memory foam bed.

The eldest appeared to be asleep, both hands resting on his plastron that gently rose and fell with the rhythm of breath with his blanket covering most of his waist, apart from one leg that stuck out. There was a blush to his cheeks, and Donny bet that if he lifted that blanket he’d see exactly why…

Carefully he knelt down beside his eldest brother, looked up to make sure Mikey was settled and pretending to be asleep, before he carefully nudged Leo’s shoulder.

Normally that would be enough to wake him up, what with Leo being a light sleeper and all, but this time he didn’t even twitch.

That was perplexing.

“Leo?” Donny whispered, this time nudging him a little bit harder.

That did it. Leonardo’s eyes flew open with a soft, but deep gasp like he’d been holding his breath.

“Wh-wha?” He murmured, unfocused and disorientated.

Being woken up in the middle of the night, Leonardo should have been fully alert and ready to attack any intruders on pure reflex... The leader in blue had trained himself to do just that for the past few years.

Growing concerned, Donatello grabbed hold of the leaf-green turtle’s shoulder, grounding him and drawing his focus. “Easy.” He murmured softly, pressing a finger to his lips for emphasis to be quiet. “It’s just me.”

Leo’s eyes landed on him and in seconds he was back to his old self. It was more than odd, and all kinds of alarm bells were going off in Donatello’s mind. 

“What’s-“ Leo began to sit up, when he froze and looked down at his lap. He stared at his blanket for a moment before he closed his eyes and let out a soft groan.

Not wanting him to feel self-conscious, Donny made sure to act as normal as possible. “Come on.” He said, encouraging his brother to stand, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Leo glanced at him, searching his face before checking around the room to be sure the others were sleeping.

Knowing he would need it, Donatello turned away towards the door to give him some privacy.

As he walked out into the hall, his brain was racing. Something wasn’t right. Maybe if they’d just survived a stressful battle, or an alien invasion, then yes waking up with a gasp would be completely understandable…for all of them except Leo. 

Of course, he wasn’t naïve enough to believe ‘big brother’ was unflappable, but even when stressed Leonardo managed to keep up the appearance of being under control. Granted, the blue banded turtle could be dark and brooding, violent even, to those who stood in his way, which was one of the many reasons why he wished he could get Leo to relax.

But this..? He wasn’t even entirely sure he knew what _this_ was. It was a side of his leader that he’d never seen before, a side he was sure his brother never meant for him to see. Leonardo prided himself on the image his brothers held of him, they all knew that.

Donny had wanted Leo to open up more, but now he was starting to wonder if maybe he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

He paused at the stairs and waited until Leo came out, blanket in hand with a grimace as he wiped at his plastron. 

Together they made their way down the stairs to the lower level bathroom. It wasn’t as large as the master bath, but it was enough for them to fit comfortably, and most importantly far enough away from the others that they wouldn’t heard.

Leo went to the sink to wash up while Don found the closet and pulled out a towel. Silence continued between them while Donatello set it by the counter near Leo before taking a seat on the edge of the tub. He let it linger, hoping Leo would speak first, but when it became obvious that a conversation would never occur that way, he took a deep breath and sighed. 

“I wish I could tell you that this was the first time this happened.” 

Leonardo stiffened, but said nothing.

“Don’t worry about the others, your secret is safe. Measures were taken to cover up the incidents and preserve your dignity.”

“Incident _s_?” Repeated Leo, putting emphasis on the S. He didn’t turn from the sink as he washed down his midriff, but Donny could see him watching him in the mirror. “So this happened more than once. If that’s the case then why did you wait until now to say anything?”

Unable to gauge if he was angry or just curious, Donatello opted for the truth. “I’m sorry.” He murmured, “Looking back on things now I probably should’ve told you when it first happened. But if you give me a moment to explain I promise I will.”

Leonardo watched him in the mirror, no doubt wondering if Donny was the friendly family doctor right now or the disciplinary ‘Master’, then nodded.

Trying not to sigh in relief, Donatello smiled reassuringly. “I had a theory.” He said gently, “That the problem was related to the stress you were under while you suspected abuse. I theorized that after our talk the issue would resolve itself without any need to embarrass you by bringing it up. For the past few nights I was right, until, well…” He gestured to Leo at sink, “This. So now I’m thinking that stress is only a small part of a much bigger problem.”

Leo sighed as he rinsed the soap from his plastron. “Any chance we can just forget about this?” 

“You know we can’t.” Donny shook his head. “First and foremost, as the family Doctor I’m concerned. I need to be sure you’re healthy and ok. I promise nothing we discuss will leave this room.”

Remaining focused on his task, Leo washed away the remaining suds then reached out for the towel. “Alright.” He said after a moment, “Since I don’t think you’ll accept any other answer…”

“Thank you.” Said Donny softly, folding his hands along his lap. He waited patiently for Leo to finish drying himself, and when his older brother turned and faced him, Donatello offered him another reassuring smile.

“Why don’t we start with something easy. Like, when did you first notice your, ah, condition?”

“Puberty.” Said Leo a little too quickly. 

He stopped himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he re-collected himself. 

“It started when I hit puberty. My dreams would start off normal enough, but they’d always evolve into something more erotic… involving the four of us. But they were just that, dreams, fantasies, nothing I’d ever take seriously or even think about acting on because, well, at the time, the thought of being with the three of you that way seemed… pretty twisted.”

Donny nodded in understanding, when he’d first started having similar dreams he’d been convinced he was turning into a sexual deviant.

“I think we’ve all felt that way at one point, but if we’re going to be honest with one another, you still could’ve, and should’ve, come to me. You could’ve hidden the details of your dreams with ease and I would’ve been able to help you and remained none the wiser.”

“I know.” Leo murmured, “I know. But I…” He looked away, “I couldn’t risk anyone finding out. You wouldn’t make a big deal about it, but…the ridicule from Raph, the jokes from Mikey, and the long talks from Sensei if any of them _did_ somehow catch wind…

So I meditated to banish those thoughts during the day, and I found that if I masturbated once or twice before going to sleep then it would greatly decrease the chances of having those kinds of dreams, and guarantee I wouldn’t wake up to a soiled futon. Its been years since I’ve had this problem.” He looked back up at Donatello almost pleadingly, “Years, Donny, _years._ But now that they’re back they’re intense. They feel so real, like we’re actually doing it, and sometimes I wake up thinking we actually have.”

Suspecting he knew the answer, Donny tilted his head and asked, “And, when exactly did the dreams start up again?” 

“When I found out that I wasn’t the only one with these feelings.” Said Leo, confirming his suspicions. “But when we made the agreement to do everything together, and Raphael made it clear he had no interest-“ Leo’s gaze hardened, the slightest hint of frustration growing in his tone before returning back to normal. 

Don frowned. He knew what Leo was referring to; the headbutting _alpha-turtle war_ that the two eldest had been having since they were mutated. Whether it was eating, leading, fighting, or, at one point in their early youth, who had the loudest gaseous emissions, Mikey always had them all beat, you could guarantee that they’d have a disagreement or full out battle regarding it. 

No doubt it was the whole reason why those two never initiated a sexual relationship; Leo and Raph more than likely afraid to bend for the other and be topped. 

“And these dreams.” Murmured Donatello, “What happens in them?”

Leo looked at him for a moment before saying bluntly, “Sex.” But offered nothing more helpful than that.

“I’ll be more specific.” Don tried again, hoping he didn’t come off as belittling or condescending, “I want to know the _details._ Who, what, when, where- do they have a common theme or turtle? What’s happening besides sex in your dreams?”

Again Leonardo simply watched him, those grey eyes of his giving nothing away.

Now Donny was more than concerned. 

“Leo…” He began softly, when the older turtle looked away again and focused on the door.

“Is this really necessary?”

They were getting nowhere fast. Leo was definitely attempting to hold back, but at the same time was compelled to tell the truth which was why he was avoiding the subject all together.

“Yes.” Donatello asserted, “I need to know what happens in these dreams of yours as this condition could be caused by several things. The dreams themselves could be trigger based; stress, desire, or even have an underlying medical problem. You said yourself that the dreams are sometimes so real you wake up disorientated and temporarily believing that they actually happened.”

Leo looked at him doubtfully. “A medical problem….” 

Donny nodded, “Yes, it could be.”

Leonardo remained where he was, sizing Donatello up like any other opponent. When finally, he let out a deep exhale and bowed his head.

“Nothing I say leaves this room. Right?”

Slightly stung, Donatello nodded. “Of course. I’ve never betrayed anyone’s trust and I don’t plan to start now.”

Nodding a little as though reassuring himself, Leo conceded defeat, “Alright.”

This was the most insecure he’d seen his brother in a very long time and it was only adding to Donatello’s concerns about his situation. 

“They all involve…Raphael.”

_‘A power struggle’_ , Don wasn’t that surprised.

“I’m always in my room, either meditating or reading when he comes in-“ Leo continued, “The dreams have gone many ways at that point, either we’re fighting about something or he simply walks in. Sometimes he even sneaks up on me.”

Clearing his throat, Leo took in a deep breath and huffed it back out, his gaze searching for a neutral focus point in the room as a fine blush crept across his cheeks.

“I…I never fight him when he pins me to the bed. Or when he puts his hands around my neck.”

Now _that_ he hadn’t expected.

Donny straightened, keeping his composure while internally he was screaming. “This is all voluntary?” He questioned, “As in, this is _consensual_ sex were talking about, right?”

Leo nodded “When it comes to sex, I’ve found that most of my fantasies involve submitting to my partner instead of playing a dominant role.”

“Ok.” Murmured Donny, watching him carefully, “That could be your brain’s way of trying to tell you to relax or-“

Leo looked up and focused on him doubtfully. “Even when I’m masturbating while awake? It’s one of the first fantasies I jump to.”

“If that’s what arouses you then more than likely not.” Murmured Donatello thoughtfully, “When you masturbate awake, do you attempt to recreate the feelings of being a bottom?”

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_‘Well, this is about to reach a whole new level of awkward.’_

“Leo.” He said slowly, maintaining eye contact, “Have you ever inserted anything into your anus?”

Never had he seen his brother turn so many shades of red in such a short amount of time. It’d be almost comical if the situation wasn’t about such a serious topic. 

It was rather impressive, how disimpassioned Leo was able to remain, apart from his beet red face, he actually looked quite calm.

“Sometimes.” Leo admitted quietly, “Other times I don’t need to. Daydreaming does the job just fine.”

Donny smiled encouragingly, hoping Leo saw it as such. “You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of right? Being a bottom is actually quite pleasurable; you could just enjoy the feeling of anal sex. It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to submit to anyone either. Quite the opposite in fact. You can be what is referred to as, a power bottom. Even though you’d be on the receiving end instead of the giving end, you maintain all control and take the role of the dominant partner instead of the submissive. I do it with Raph all the time and he loves it.”

“Yes, I’m sure Raphael does enjoy things differently with _you_...” Murmured Leo while Donatello pondered, the red to his cheeks still there but slowly fading, “He’s gotten more attached to you, and your relationship. He’s practically glowing.”

“As am I.” Donny offhandedly agreed while chasing a new thought, “And I’m enjoying no longer needing to keep it a secret from all of you. But, back to your dreams; if you’ve secretly wanted Raphael this whole time, then why haven’t you attempted to try anything with him? Given that you’re not trying to ‘top’ I’m sure he’d be receptive.”

Leo, who’d been slowly relaxing, stiffened, his eyes hardened. “I’m sure he would.” He said softly, “He’d rise to the occasion just fine. Then afterwards, he’d never look at me the same way again.”

Confused, Donny was about to ask what he meant, when Leo kept going, a bitterness in his voice that the olive turtle had heard many times when the two alphas went at it.

“It’s hard enough getting him to listen to me and follow orders. Raphael would lose what little respect he has for me as leader if I let him dominate me. I can’t risk that.”

Deep down Donatello knew that wasn’t true. Of course, Raphael had respect for Leonardo, there was no way he’d hold anything like this over Leo’s head. If anything, he’d enjoy the closeness that they’d be able to build together.

But… Even if he opened his mouth and said as much, it was obvious Leonardo wasn’t ready to believe him.

Arguing about it without the third turtle in question to say yay or nay was pointless, and since he had given his word not to let their conversation leave this room, this was an issue that would have to be solved at another time… preferably after they’d both had more sleep.

Regrettably, Donatello bit his tongue. “Alright.” He would have to compromise. “I personally disagree, but I won’t try to change your mind. Right now we have far more important matters to be concerned with.” 

As he gestured to his brother’s midriff, Leo followed his hand and must’ve realized what he was talking about.

“Obviously we can’t let this continue. It’s a violation of the rules and-“

“We’ll never hear the end of it from Raph. Trust me I understand.” Leo murmured, his lips pressing into a thin line as he bit back more of what he wanted to say. “Do you have any idea how to fix this?”

Donatello frowned; the rivalry between the two older turtles ran deeper than he realized. Getting them to see eye to eye on a more personal level was going to be far more difficult then he first thought…  
“I do.” Said Donnie truthfully, “But it will be up to you.”

Leo looked confused for a moment, before he tilted his head and asked, “I have a choice? Really?”

Donny nodded, “Of course. There’s two options right now. I can implement corrective measures to control the problem until we can verify what’s causing it and fix it. However, it’s not a corrective measure that can be hidden. It’ll be in plain sight of our brothers, which means letting everyone in on your little night-time problem…”

He could see Leo tensing and knew before he even opened his mouth that he was about to get defensive.

“That doesn’t mean we have to tell them any details about your dreams.” He continued quickly, “There’s no need for them to know the specifics apart from your penis acting out of your control at night. I can word things so there won’t be any questions. But, I _will_ have to tell them. If we take the steps I have in mind to control the problem, it’s going to be obvious that you have one. If we do nothing, then Raphael will discover your nightly issue on his own. All it takes is one night for him to wake up to use the bathroom or get a drink of water…The way I see it, it would be far less embarrassing if you were to admit the problem yourself. Don’t you think?”

Leo hummed thoughtfully, and although he still looked uneasy Donatello was pleased to see him thinking it over.

“The second option is, you could drop out. You could sleep in a separate room and have your privacy- both Mikey and Raphael will respect your choice to withdraw.”

“But why do I even get the choice?” Asked Leo after a moment, looking genuinely curious, “Allowing your pets choices to their punishments doesn’t sound like something a true Master would do?”

Donatello fixed him with a firm look. “I meant what I said before. I have no desire to make any of you do something that will humiliate you, but in order for the training to properly work, not only for you but for the others, then you need to have proper control of your body. You can’t have an orgasm every night if the rules are _‘no cumming’_.”

“The others won’t respect the rules if I’m given special treatment.” Leo murmured, nodding to himself as though agreeing. He focused up on Donatello, with a newfound expression of determination “Alright. I’m not quitting, not over this. Let’s fix this.”

Donatello’s heart soared, both in excitement and anticipation. This was not only a step forward in their relationship as Master and Pet, but it was a huge step forward in their bond as brothers and lovers.   
“I promise I’ll make Mikey and Raph mind their manners while we’re controlling your penis.”

Leo let out a chuckle and looked down at his crotch. “And how exactly do you plan on doing that?”

This time it was Don’s turn to laugh, although it didn’t come out nearly as bemused as Leo’s. In fact, it sounded wickedly perverse, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t take a modicum of pleasure when Leonardo’s head shot up, his eyes wide and worried at the sound.

“Leo. My wonderful, dear brother… Have you ever heard of a cock cage?”


	15. Ch. 15

Every good thing has to end eventually, and for Donatello, the end of the month seemed to come far too quickly.

As agreed, Raphael’s collar stayed on while Michelangelo’s special correction collar came off, they packed up and returned home. Though in the end as much as Donatello hated to end their training early, it truly was a good thing.

Leonardo hadn’t been sleeping well. Once he realized his problem had returned with a vengeance he began increasing his kata’s and practicing whenever he had the chance to. Couple that with remaining awake until midnight or well past twelve AM and you had an unhealthy self-remedy for nightly emissions as well as one shell of a cranky turtle in blue. Needless to say, despite Donatello’s requests to maintain a healthier regime, Leo’s new method was causing him and Raph to butt heads worse than ever and there was nothing he could do about it…

As far as Donatello had been concerned, nothing, absolutely nothing could be worse than having to deal with two cranky alphas. 

Or so he thought.

As they entered New York City, he realized very quickly that Bishop had been busy, and had obtained a following…

_‘Beware the green evil.’_ Was graffitied in bright purple over the tolls to enter the city. Raphael didn’t notice it, and if he did he didn’t understand what it meant. It wasn’t until they drove deeper into New York that the truth behind those words were revealed.

Their faces, warped with pointed teeth and glowing red eyes, were plastered on every TV, every sign, every billboard that they passed, with Bishop’s face right alongside them. _‘Beware.’_ Was what it read, with _‘the green evil’_ graffitied beside it; sometimes in red, other times in purple, a blatant sign of the Purple Dragons’ handiwork. 

Raphael was furious…

Before the garage door could even close Raph ripped open the Battle Shell door with a bang. “Fuck Bishop!” He snarled, stomping out into the garage, collar and all, with his hands curled into fists, “Fuck them Purple Dragons, fuck everyone!”

Throwing the car into park, Donny grabbed the keys from the ignition and quickly followed suit, hoping to get to the hothead before their Leader did anything to set him off. With luck, Donatello would be able to calm the red-banded turtle down before he did anything stupid. But luck was not on his side…

“Raph, calm down.” He heard Leo call, “Remember what Sensei said, we need to lay low.”

“Screw off, Leo!” 

He cringed internally as he rounded the van, but thankfully Mikey must’ve had a similar idea for he was already tailing after Raphael with Leo quickly following suit. If Mikey had Raph handled, then that only left one cranky alpha turtle, and he needed to intercept him quickly.

“Leo!” He called out, and the eldest hesitated in his stride. “Could I get your hand unloading the Battle Shell?”

Leo looked over his shoulder at him then back at Mikey and Raph as they disappeared into the elevator.

“I’ll pound Bishop’s face so hard all his clones’ll feel it!” Was the last thing they heard as the elevator doors slid shut. 

Well, at least Raph wasn’t worried about wearing his collar in front of Sensei anymore.

Leo remained where he was, watching the doors as though contemplating following. 

“I’m sure he’ll be ok.” Said Donatello, hoping he sounded reassuring, “If Master Splinter can’t calm him down, then Mikey will at least be able to distract him from going to the surface.”

After a moment, Leonardo seemed to make up his mind and turned, slowly making his way back to the Battle Shell. 

Donatello sighed in relief, hoping more than ever that he was right and Raphael would continue to respect their father’s wishes. In the past year Raph had come a long way; he usually was able to get most of his pent up anger out of his system after beating up his punching bag or sparring with one of them. But with his jealousy towards Leo returning and their competitiveness growing stronger every day, the lack of privacy, and the building frustration from lack of sex after growing accustomed to having it multiple times daily, he honestly wasn’t sure how much longer it would be before the emerald skinned turtle blew a gasket.

“Now that we’re back I’d also like to take some measurements. I’ll need them to make your cage.” Continued Donatello. He turned towards van and pulled open the back doors, “It shouldn’t take too long, if you like we can get it done and over with after we see Sensei, that way we can hopefully get this under control for you. If anyone asks I can tell them it’s a follow up on our health checkup, and leave it at that.”

He pulled out one of the bags as Leo reached over him, hooking an arm through the one with all their protective gear. 

“As long as we don’t have to chase Raph down in the next few minutes.” Murmured Leo under his breath, and Donatello couldn’t help but nod his agreement.

He could practically feel the vibrations of Raphael’s bellows through the floor, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself it would all work out and be alright, he couldn’t deny that he was worried.

He kept this to himself though as they unloaded all their gear and set it aside to be properly washed and replaced with new ones for the next visit to the farmhouse. The last thing Leonardo needed was more stress.

Once done, they made their way down into the lair, Raphael’s shouts only growing louder… 

“We should be stomping them out, not letting them wipe our names all over their asses! What the fuck crawled up his turd tunnel anyway?! The stupid ship was empty when we got there!!”

The elevator doors slid open, but instead of finding Raph or Mikey, they found their father waiting for them.

“Welcome home, my sons.” The old Rat smiled as they stepped off the elevator. “I’m pleased to see you in better spirits than your brother.” He turned to gaze over towards the Dojo. “It would seem Bishop’s attempts to lure you out did not go unnoticed.”

“I _am_ calm!” Roared Raphael, his voice echoing out from the training room followed by a crash.

“He hasn’t given up.” Murmured Leo, his eyes narrowing in the Dojo’s direction, no doubt considering going in and dealing with their angry brother himself. “I thought for sure he’d at least settle down after all this time.”

“It’s not like him,” Added Donatello, looking to Leo and then the dojo, silently hoping Leo wasn’t about to do anything rash… “Bishop has always worked in the background, dedicated his life to protecting the Earth from otherworldly threats. Throwing himself and what he does out in the open like this is not only reckless but could impede his work. All his research would be for nothing.”

Master Splinter hummed deeply as he reached up to stroke his beard. “I’m afraid this hunt for you has turned into an obsession. For whatever reason he is targeting the four of you, and his desire to see you captured has only escalated since your last encounter.”

Donatello held his composure while his father spoke, remembering all too well the time that his father was speaking of. 

There had been a distress signal, an unidentified alien ship that crash landed somewhere off Liberty Island. It was coded with Utrom language and, thanks to Leatherhead, they’d been able to identify the coordinates with relative ease. Only when they got there, they found the ship empty with Bishop there and waiting. Needless to say, he hadn’t taken too kindly to their presence… Whether he thought the turtles were there to help the aliens or take whatever it was he was after, they didn’t know, and they _still_ didn’t know, but apparently the man was holding a grudge.

“Perhaps remaining at the farm house will continue to be in your best interest.” Continued Splinter, snapping Donatello from thought, “This bonding experience you’re exploring will help take your minds from this, bring you closer, and hopefully calm Bishop’s thirst to capture you, and whatever it is that has caused it…”

Splinter eyed Donatello for a moment, and for a split second the olive turtle grew concerned. His father was not easy to keep things from; he was amazed he’d lasted this long without blurting something out.

Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Master Splinter was smiling fondly like he always did. “In the meantime, it is good to have my sons back home. While the lair has been tranquil, the days have felt idle without you four here, and as much as I have enjoyed the peace the silence has brought, I am looking forward to the noise.” He hesitated, “Although, I must ask; does Michelangelo seem unusually quiet to you?”

The two brothers glanced at one another then back at their father. “No.” They said in unison, and Donatello cleared his throat. 

“I’ll be in my lab.” He said rather unconvincingly before hurrying off in the direction of his lab, earning himself a sideways glance and raised furry eyebrow from their Sensei. “I’ve got to check up on a few things that I, uh, left running for testing. I’ll see you there in a minute, Leo!”

It was probably the lamest excuse in the history of excuses, but there was absolutely no way he was going to be explaining to his father how he’d managed to get their chatty brother to tone it down.

Leo seemed to have a similar mindset. When Donny entered the lab, he found Leo crossing the lair in his direction and their father wandering over towards the Dojo.

“What did you tell him?” He asked as Leo slipped in and closed the door. 

The moment the lock clicked closed Leonardo let out a sigh. “I told him that he didn’t want to know.”

“And?” 

“He agreed.” 

The pair shared a chuckle as they walked in, amused and both relieved that their father was sticking to the adage that ignorance was bliss.

“I’m amazed he didn’t mention anything about Raphael’s collar, though.” Thought Donnie aloud, “It’s not like he could’ve missed it.”

He patted the examination table as he walked past, Leo quickly hopping up on it without question.

“More than likely he realized it wasn’t the right moment to bring it up.” Said Leo, “Raphael is angry enough as it is, bringing up his collar would probably just add fuel to the fire.”

Donatello paused at his computer, a bit stung by how quickly Leo had jumped to the conclusion that Raphael’s collar would trigger him.

Careful to keep his tone level, he murmured, “He actually likes his collar.” Then opened a drawer and pulled out a measuring tape. “Bringing it up probably would’ve distracted him for a minute, not put him on a rampage.” 

When he turned to walk back to his brother, he found Leo watching him. He didn’t say anything, at least not right away. He studied him as Donny walked up, and despite how calm Donatello kept himself, he knew he’d somehow given himself away.

“I need to measure your waist.” Said Donny, gesturing to Leo’s middle. “Keep a normal stance, stand up straight.”

As Leo shifted into position, he kept an eye on Donatello and finally broke the silence. “I only meant that questioning his collar, coming from Master Splinter, would probably be embarrassing.” He said, “Any questions regarding what we do in our beds would be highly embarrassing, regardless who he’s talking to. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I’m not offended.” Said Donny truthfully, kneeling down to get the proper measurements. He stretched out the tape and pulled it around Leo’s waist and shell, keeping it tight until he measured, then let go to write the numbers down. 

“Irritated, then.” Corrected Leo as Donatello bunched the tape back up.

Focused on his task he looped the tape around one of the sword wielder’s thighs and gently pulled until it was snug.

“No,” Donatello said again, although this time he was less than truthful, and Leo called him out on it.

“You’re lying.” 

Don closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, finding the numbers on the measuring tape. He took his time answering and instead pretended to re-measure Leo’s thigh. He pulled the tape tight again and traced it with his finger, the tip of which brushed against leaf-green flesh.

A shudder ran up the thick muscled thigh, catching Donatello’s attention. He cocked and eyeridge and smirked. “And you’re shivering.” He said, glancing up at Leo.

A hint of blush crept across the eldest’s cheeks as he glanced away. “It was a muscle twitch.” He replied calmly, and Donatello’s smirk became an all too knowing grin. 

“ _Now_ who’s lying?” He said softly, purposefully brushing against the tight muscle of Leo’s inner thigh again. 

Leo looked like he was fighting not to smile, the corner of his lip twitching almost as much as the muscle Donatello was tracing, when finally he caved.

“Ok, ok.” Leo laughed, tugging his leg away, “It tickles, stop that.”

Chuckling to himself Donatello gestured for his brother’s other leg. “I’ll stop.” He promised, “And since you’re being honest then I will as well. Your comment did rub me the wrong way at first.”

“I knew it did.” Said Leo softly, getting back into place so Donatello could measure his other leg.

Careful not to brush his skin this time, Donatello wrapped the measuring tape snug around the other thigh and took down the measurements. “I feel silly about it now that you’ve explained.” He said, straightening out the tape to measure from the center of Leo’s thigh to his hip, “I just…You know, I don’t want anyone to feel ashamed.”

“Ashamed, no.” Leo amended quickly, “Just embarrassed in front of our father, that’s all. I don’t even think Mikey could avoid growing red if Sensei asked him about him wearing a dog collar.”

“Pet collar.” Donny corrected, and Leo nodded in acknowledgment. Although…as Leo continued talking, pondering their father’s reaction after seeing them all in their collars, Donatello’s mind drifted.

Mikey…He’d talked to all of his brothers about their new relationship, made sure they were comfortable and still willing to proceed as ‘Master and Pet’, all except for Michelangelo. 

What if he was just going with the flow? What if he was only doing all of this because of the bet and promise of sex? An ultimatum; obedience or be left out. That was coercion not consent, and there was no way Donatello would ever find that morally acceptable; he needed to speak with his youngest brother.

Once the measurements were properly written down, Donatello straightened and returned to his desk. 

“I’ll get started on the design right away. Hopefully we won’t need a whole lot of supplies, but one way or another I’ll have it completed by the time we’re ready to leave for the farmhouse.” 

Leo chuckled from the examination table. “You’re pulling an all-nighter tonight, aren’t you?” 

Donatello shrugged.

“Probably.” He admitted, “But a little bit of coffee and I’ll be good to go.”

Leo just shook his head as he turned for the door, “Promise me you won’t over do it.”

“Promise.” He made sure to call out, “The longest I can stay awake without losing the ability to concentrate is four days and seven hours. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh geez…” Leo groaned, mumbling something about him being insane before he heard the lab door open and then shut, but as far as Donny was concerned, how else would everything around their home ever get done? 

He spent the day planning out designs for the cock cage, making sure he had every bit of it plotted out; he wanted it to be simple, something practical that would not only be efficient but also comfortable enough for long-term use. They weren’t exactly built like humans so the design had to be tailored to their unique genitalia, and Donny wanted to focus on safety more than anything flashy. Luckily, he was certain that the majority could be accomplished by modifying an existing item.

Once he was satisfied with his design he began the search for parts, and what better way to do that then with a friend?

He logged on to Scape and clicked on her contact name, pleased when she answered the call right away. The computer screen shivered and her happy face appeared. 

“Hey there Donny, how’s it going?”

“Good actually.” He said, returning her smile, “I was wondering if you could pick a few things up for me today? Or if not, could you direct me to a reliable store that we-.” But he never got to finish.

“Of course!” She said happily, “What do you need? Is it something spicy?”

He nodded, a sheepish smile creeping across his face, “Very spicy.” He admitted, “I need a metal cock cage with the head fully enclosed, largest size you can find, a solid silicone penis plug no more than 9mm wide and 68mm long, sterile lubricant, two and a half yards of 2 inch black polyester webbing, another two and a half in the 1 inch size, two metal buckles wide enough for 2 inch strapping, four 1 inch D-rings, and three leather weight snap fasteners.” Donatello hesitated, glancing at the measurements and then back at April, her cheeks now as red as strawberries. 

“Actually, on second thought, would you mind doubling that order? I foresee problems and would like to deal with them now rather than later...”

Still blushing April hummed, “Let me guess. Would those problems be either red or blue?”

“Both.” He answered sadly, and April groaned in shared frustration. 

“I was worried that would happen.” She shook her head and flopped back against what looked like her couch, “Why can’t those boys just get along?”

Offering his most encouraging smile he shrugged. “I’m working on it.” Then quickly changed the subject, “Speaking of getting along; how are things on your end, _Mistress?_ ”

April blushed even harder but kept right on grinning. “Why it’s going splendidly, _Master_. I’ve made a few improvements to my toy and added to my collection.”

“Oh?” He asked, smirking, “And are you going to share what you mean by _improvements?_ ” But April shook her head. 

“Nope, you’ll see for yourself soon enough. The next time we visit.”

“Am I hearing a bit of Candaulism in your tone?” Asked Donatello, now grinning ear to ear, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

April winked in reply the stretched, “Oh yeah.” She sighed contently, resting her arms behind her head. “He’ll give up any day now. After today, I don’t see how I can’t win.”

She looked so proud of herself as she laid against the blue cushions; what ever she’d done to Casey now, it must’ve been good.

“Be careful not to jinx yourself.” He warned, “You know Casey, he’s just as thick headed as Raph is.”

“Oh I know.” She said, waving him off, “I won’t, don’t worry.”

April seemed so confident that he couldn’t help but wish her luck. He wasn’t sure Casey could be broken, no matter what was done to him at this point. Heck, she’d crushed his balls under her heel and he still didn’t bend to her will. While he didn’t have external testicles himself, his general understanding was that any form of trauma to that area was excruciating; that said something about Casey’s determination. 

The sound of a knock at the door pulled his attention and he looked up. "Come in." he called, and the door opened, revealing the turtle he wanted to see above all else standing in the door frame.

“Oh, hey Mikey!” He called happily, “Come on in, I was just wrapping things up here with April.”

“I’ll have everything delivered to you in the morning.” He heard April say, and once he thanked her he said his goodbye and closed the chat.

Mikey however stayed by the door, a steaming mug in hand, almost awkwardly as he glanced back into the lair. 

That had Donny growing concerned. “Everything ok?” 

The youngest nodded and closed the door. “Yeah, I’m good. I was just, uh, wondering when you were heading off to bed?”

“Bed?” 

Donatello glanced at the clock on his computer screen and realized to his surprise that it was eleven o’clock at night. 

“Oh. I didn’t even notice.”

Mikey smiled, once more giving the door a glance before he walked further into the lab. “I didn’t think you did so I brought you some coffee. Thought you might need it if you were going to pull an all-nighter.”

Cocking an eyeridge, Donny held out his hand to accept the cup. “Thank you. But did you really just come to give me coffee?”

This time it was Mikey who cocked and eyeridge. “I can always take it back.” He reached for the cup, but Donatello was far too quick.

“No, no!” He said, hastily turning away with the mug clutched safely in his hands. “I’m good. I just meant that I’d be happy to help if there was anything else on your mind. Don’t take my coffee…” He nearly whispered the last few words as he bent to take a sip of the jet black nectar.

Mikey laughed and leaned against the desk, “No worries Don, it’s all yours. But I did have another reason for coming in here.”

The delicious taste of coffee warmed him as he swallowed. He hummed contently and nodded to his brother, “Of course, what can I do for you?”

Suddenly not looking as confident, Michelangelo cleared his throat. “Well, it’s nothing much. I was just wondering if we could, you know, sleep together tonight?”

Donatello blinked. “Excuse me?” He asked, turning in his chair in order to get a better look at his little brother.

The disbelief he was feeling must’ve been mirrored on his face, for Mikey quickly began to stutter.

“N-not like sex sleep,” He said quickly, waving his hands, “You know, pillows and blankets and snoring sleep. I mean, we were together for a month and now that we’re home I just, just…”

He sighed, his arms falling to his sides as he slouched a little. “My room feels lonely now. Leo has his issue going on right now so I can’t ask him, Raph is all pent up so he’s out of the question, and so that left you.”

Donatello’s heart clenched. His reflex after all those days of taking care of his pets was to reach out and pat his Mikey’s head and say ‘good boy’, but he resisted, instead smiling even wider at the sweetness of his little brother’s request.

“Aw, Mikey.” He murmured, “I wish I could say yes, but I’m not going to bed anytime soon, and Raphael will certainly get his mask in a bunch if we sleep in the same room together.”

Michelangelo’s face fell.

“But!” Donny added, unable to stand the sight of it, “If you think your stomach might be hurting from something you might have eaten, you can pull out one of the cots and sleep in the lab for the night. You know, so I can monitor you.”

His little brother practically beamed at him. “Yeah, totally!” He said, clutching his stomach for dramatic effect, “I’ll just be over there, you know, sleeping off that ziti. I thought it smelled a little off.” But as he turned, Donny stopped him.

“Before you do, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” 

Mikey paused and curiously watched him.

“It’s about our wager.” He continued, and Mikey perked up a little. “I talked to both Raphael and Leonardo about this, but I realized that I never pined you down to have this conversation.”

Mikey smirked, “Oh really?” He asked, leaning over the desk again with his eyebrows wiggling, “I don’t see you doing a whole lot of pining.”

Shaking his head Donny couldn’t help but smile; although he chose to ignore the suggestive comment. “I’m sure Raph did that earlier.” He said instead, “But in all seriousness, I wanted to be sure that you’re ok with what we are doing. That you’re happy.”

For a moment Mikey looked confused. “What? You mean with the whole ‘Master’, and ‘walk on all fours’ thing?”

Well, that wasn’t as eloquently as Donatello would’ve put it, but he nodded regardless. “You always dream big.” He explained, “And being thrown into a ‘Master and Pet’ relationship without having the fine print of this kink explained before you agreed couldn’t have been anything you were expecting. So, I want to make sure that you’re ok with what we're doing, and that you’re doing it because you want to, not because you feel like you have to.”

Michelangelo watched him for a moment, his baby blue eyes blinking, and then burst into laughter. 

“Aw man,” He chortled, “You had me worried there for a minute! I thought this was going to be serious.”

Caught off guard Donatello found himself at a loss for words. “Wha-but, it is serious.” He stuttered, only to be silenced as Mikey nodded and waved him off. 

“Yeah, of course, Don.” He chuckled, wiping at the corner of his eyes, “Do you really think I’d let you strap a bark collar on me if I wasn’t ok with it? Come on dude, I thought you knew me better than that.”

Still chuckling to himself Mikey pushed away from the desk and headed over to one of the spare cots they kept in the corner of Donatello’s lab.

Don watched him go. “So, there are no problems, then?” He called, “You have no complaints about what we’re doing?”

Mikey nodded, “No problems here!” He said over his shoulder, “If there ever was, trust me, I’d tell you!”

It was almost like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he watched his little brother pull the cot free. All of his brothers were willing to give this a shot, even knowing what it meant and entailed, and most importantly no one felt like they were being forced. 

Maybe there was hope after all.


End file.
